Good Old School Days
by DarkTigerGirl
Summary: Envy's the new kid in school, and he hates it. But what if he finds someone that's more interested in him then he thinks? Ed x Envy, Chapter 18: All good things must come to a end!
1. Maybe

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any of the characters, I wish I did thought.

A/N: Hi people! This is my first fic so don't bash me too hard about it. This is an Envy x Edward story which means yaoi can be expected but I'm not promising anything. Also I don't like Roy much so you can expect me torture him a lot!

Roy: Hay that's not fair!

Envy: It is for me

Ed: Don't I get a say in this?

Both Envy and Roy: NO!

Me: Shut up! Now on with the fic!

* * *

_Chapter 1: This might not be so bad_

"_I fucking hate her!" _the figurer that stood outside of the door cursed the woman that sent him here. Why she had picked a privet high school instead of a public one was beneath him. It might have had something to do with the last school that he had 'accidentally' burned down, but that was beside the point. The point was that he hater his mother for this punishment. Not only did he have to wake up even earlier then he usually did, he had to wear this tacky uniform which consisted of slacks and a jacket with the school emblem on it. His mother tried to persuade him into wearing shoes, he merely resounded over his dead body, so he wore his usual open toed sandals. A voice from the other side of the door called him in.

"Alright you can come in now." He let out a loud sigh of annoyance and flung the door open. In front of him stood the teacher with a huge smile on his face. _Bastard_. He walked forward, every step he took he hated this man and the whole class even more. Not really wanting to he stood next to the man, hatred growing.

"Alright class this is Envy-"

"It just Envy." He growled getting the attention of everyone. If there was one thing he hated it would have to be associated with that woman. Nodding the man continued.

"Okay then, this is Envy and he just moved here about a week ago. I'm Mr.Azur, if your confused about anything just ask me. Now dose anyone have a question for him?" the room was silent for awhile. This was a good thing for Envy; he really wasn't in the mood for stupid questions from people he didn't even know.

"Fine if there's none Envy you can have a seat near, oh yes Roy do you have a question?" He looked into the rows of people and to his distress found a kid with jet black hair rising is hand.

"Yeah I do, what kind of a name is Envy anyway?"

"_Why don't you ask the bitch who named me." _He thought to himself, he didn't even know why that woman gave him that godforsaken name.

"I mean why would someone name there kid after a sin?"

"I can be pretty sinful ya know, at least I have interesting name, _Roy._"He said the kids name in a mocking tone,Envy could see the guy scowl, but what caught his eye was another kid laughing his head off at the comment, he had long blond hair that was in a braid, he also had very beautiful golden eyes. Roy looked back at his fellow classmate with an irritated look on his face.

"Shut up Edward! It wasn't even that funny!"

"Sure what ever you say…._Roy_! Hahahaha!" he burst into another laughing fit. Envy was a bit confused, he thought that it was funny too just not THAT funny, but he did find this Edward kid kind of cute.

"That's enough you two. Now Envy you can take a seat next to Edward near the window." Mumbling a couple of cures under his breathe did what he was told. The good thing was he could now daydream and stare out of the window incase the class got boring, which the entire class was.

* * *

Lunch time wasn't any better. He had gotten this strange dish called casserole surprise, he just couldn't imagine what in the world the 'surprise' was. Just the smell made him want to vomit, so he pushed his tray to the side and buried his face in his arms, great now he was hungry. Your probable thinking to yourselfwell why didn't he just get something different? That's because there was NOTHING else to eat, everything was just casserole, casserole, and more casserole. But why didn't his mom make his lunch? Two reasons 1.)She wasn't even home most of the time to do the cooking. 2.) And when she was home she couldn't cook wirth shit. Now hold on, why couldn't Envy just make his own lunch? Because it was TOO EARLY IN THE MORNIG, he usually did it a night but just forgot it when he woke up, you could probable guess why.So he was screwed. 

"Hay." He looked up to see the hyena from this morning.

"What do you want?" He gave him a cold look, but to his surprise Edward merely smiled and held up a brown paper bag.

"What the hell is that?"

"Real food unlike what they serve here, want some?" Envy stared at the bag for a moment, he was hungry but his pride wouldn't let him show his desperateness. So he settled for a shoulder shrug. Sitting down next to him Ed pulled out a sandwich and offered the bigger half to Envy, it wasn't much just two pieces of bread, meat, cheese, and mayo, but it looked a hell of a lot better then that casserole crap.

"By the way I'm Edward Elric but my friends call me Ed, nice to meet you."

"Whatever."

"So do you have any brothers or sisters?" Ed decided to start a conversation; since he really didn't have anything to talk about he went with the most common of questions. Envy just looked at him then answered

"Yeah, a younger brother."

"What's his name?" Envy hesitated for a moment before answering this question

"….Wrath." Okay so his mother was just plain fucked up, naming her own children after sin, but he could see why she named him that. Wrath was childish and throw tantrums all the time, the worst part was when he wouldwhine aboutwhen his mommy was coming home. Envy hated when he did that, he also hated the fact that he had to lie to his younger brother about when his mother was going to be home. The lie usually held up until then but some time he wounder if his brother could see throught his little act. Edward was silentfor while which almost made Envy get up and leave.

"….Maybe I should change the subject, um well what do you like to do on your free time?" that was simple question and he was sure that I wouldn't cause any more uneasiness between them. Hopefully.

"Why the hell are you even talking to me?" Envy by this time was getting fed up with Edward's interrogation and just wanted to be left alone.

"I'm just trying to be friendly that's all." Well that was a first, most of the people around him would just didn't even acknowledge his existence and he had grown to except that over the years. But now he wasn't quite sure how to handle this…this kid trying to be 'nice' to him.

"Is that because you pity me for some reason?" oh how he hated pity, that was the last thing he needed. Edward started to laugh which startled Envy.

"No, nothing like that at all. I just wanted to talk to you because you made me laugh. Not even my boyfriend can do that."

"_Wait did he say boyfriend?" _That meant that he was gay or that he called all of his friend's boyfriends and Envy doubted the last option.

"Boyfriend?"

"Oh, uh that doesn't offend you dose it?"

"No, I actually prefer men. Women are much too needy."

"Haha! That's so true!" He scooted closer to him as he stopped laughing. Envy decided to take advantage of this

"You know there's something I just noticed about you." Envy was now extremely close to Edward's face that he could see the blush from on it. Ed just couldn't understand Envy's sudden mood change.

"W-what's that?"

"That your unmistakably and undeniably…..short."

"WHAT!" Edward jumped up and started shouting at the top of his lungs.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU NEED A MICROSCOPE TO SEE!" Now it was Envy's turn to laugh. He hadn't laughed that much in a long time. Ed finally calmed down he returned to his seat next to Envy.

"What the hell was that for!"

"No reason, but from now on I'm going to call you O'chibi-chan."

"What the hell for!"

"Because it suites you very well that's why." Ed ran his hands through his long golden locks and muttered a number of curses that would make a pirate blush. Envy merely smirked and thought to himself for awhile.

"_Maybe this might not be so bad."_

* * *

A/N: That's all for Chapter 1! Please tell me what you think! Reviews will make me happy! Okay so in the next chapter Envy invites Edward over and all hell brakes lose! 

Envy: Really, how interesting

Ed: Something tells me I'm not going to like this


	2. Don't cry

A/N: Thanks for the reviews people! A lot of you want to know whose Ed boyfriend is, well I'm going to tell you right now! It's….Gluttony!MUHAHAHAHAHA!

Ed: That's just not right!(Runs off crying)

Me: Wait I was just kidding! Oh well, you guys just have to find out.

Envy: Yeah whatever, did you tell them that I nearly go blind in the first part of the story!

Me: Hahahahaha! That was super funny!

Envy: (Gives death glair)

Me: Clears throat so yeah I'm going to add more FMA characters along with other anime characters in the next chapters. I can't wait till I add Hughes! Oh! Oh! I almost forgot, there are Eminem lyrics somewhere in here (I've changed them a little) and if you tell me which song there from I'll give you a cookie-

Roy: I want a cookie.

Me: you don't get one!

Roy: Bitch.

Me: Whatever manwhore.

Roy: O.o

* * *

_Chapter 2: Don't cry _

"Envy wake up class is over." Edward poked a finger in the sleeping sins shoulder but nothing happened, he liked the way Envy looked when he slept, he looked so much more peaceful when he was sleeping then he did when he was awake. But that wasn't the main issue at hand was waking up Envy. So he tried again this time much louder and much harder.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY PALM TREE!" Envy's head instantly jerked up with a rather pissed look on his face.

"Who the hell are you calling a palm tree!" Yes the sins hair was lengthy and dark but just because it had a greenish tint to it was no reason to call him a palm tree. Giving the blond a dark look he snorted and averted his vision to the nearby window.

"Why the fuck did you wake me up O'chibi-chan?" He cringed at the little nickname that Envy had given him. Okay he so he was shor- I mean vertically challenged but god damn it this was a bit much! So he decided to fight fire with fire, or in this case nickname with nickname.

"Class ended five minutes ago."

"So?"

"So its time to go home." Edward took the sin by the wrist and started to pull.

'_The hell?'_ Envy's face flushed with multiple emotions, confusion, integer, anger, and discomfort were all present at the same time, focused in to one intense stare that only Envy himself could pull off. Edward wasn't stupid though, he could easily see the expression on Envy's face but he chose not to notice. Instead he shot back with his own stare which was nothing more then a simple pout; it must have worked because the sin was turning bright red.

"Come on, let's go."

"Um, uh…." Envy took a deep breath, there was no reason he should be embarrassed that some one was actually being considerate of him. Edward was nice but it was a little creepy when he would look at him like _that._

"Fine, just let go of me so I can get my stuff." Slowly he released his grip from around the sins wrist.

"Okay, I'll be waiting out side for you." Ed gave him one last smile before he bolted out of the door.

'_This kid is completely wacked.'_

* * *

On the way out of the door Ed accidentally collided with a very unhappy Roy Mustang.

"Hay watch were your- oh hi Roy."

"Don't 'oh hi Roy' me, were you?"

"What?" Roy cocked a brow and crossed his arms.

"Lunch. You didn't sit with me today so I had to endure Maes and his pictures by myself." Ah yes Maes Hughes, he was a nice guy to be around but ever since his baby sister Elysia was born he's been, how I should put this…..obsessing over her. All he would do is take pictures of her and show them off to EVERYONE. This didn't just happen every once in a while, oh no this happens EVERY SINGLE DAY. He would have albums of these things! But other then that he was a great friend to hang out with and someone to look up to.

"Ohhh, sorry about that I was chatting with Envy."

"Why are talking to the new kid?"

"Because he-"

"Can we go now?" Envy finally emerged from the classroom backpack in hand. Roy gave him a very stern look before he did the same thing to Edward.

"And were are you two going?"

"Home."

"Weren't you suppose to walk home with me?" he gave the sin another dirty look, Envy just shrugged it off. He was use to people looking at him with hateful eyes, but this look was new. It said 'come any closer and I'll bit you head off' or something like that. Was this the boyfriend that Ed had mentioned? If he was did he think that Envy was going to take Ed away from him? That would be just absurd and a insult to the sin! Edward was loud, short, annoying, and did he mention short?

"Look I really don't care about your little plans are but I'm going home."

"Fine then, Ed your coming with me." Roy grabbed the blonds arm forcefully and started off. Envy could see Ed's face cringe when he took his him, it made him upset, he wasn't sure why but it just did. Roy waved back at Envy with a huge smile.

"See ya later lose-"

SLAM!

Roy crashed in something tall and muscular. Looking up to see what or who it was he inhaled sharply when his eyes met those of Alex Louis Armstrong, a.k.a the gym teacher.

"Hello Mr. Armstrong." Ed gave him a greeting smile

"Good evening young Elric, Mustang. Going home?"

"Yeah."

"Are you taking a bus?" Roy motioned for Ed not to answer the question but it was too late.

"No were walking."

Damn it Ed.

"But of course!" Armstrong instantly ripped off his shirt and started flexing his freakishly huge muscles "I would expect nothing less from one of my promising students! That was one the Armstrong's family secrets! We would have to run ten miles in three minutes!" Oh but by far the worst part were the pink sparkles, oh dear god the sparkles!

'_What. The. Fuck. I take what I said, this guy is wacked' _

Roy was the first on to recover from the sheer horror of Armstrong; he shook his head and grabbed Ed again.

"We'll just be going now, see you tomorrow Mr. Armstrong." He got about two feet before Armstrong realized why he had come to the class room.

"Oh yes Mustang I wish to speak with you about a curtain predicament that occurred in the boy's Locker room."

"But I didn't do anything."

"I never said you did." Armstrong preyed Roy off of Edwards arm and literally started to drag him away. Envy just stared trying to grasp what exactly had happened; he was so fixed on the figure dragging away Roy that he didn't realize that Ed had walked over and was now standing next to him.

"Hay." The sin jumped when he felt the blond take his hand again. Why the hell must he do that! Well it did fell nice, but still!

"D-does he do that often?"

"Yup." A chill went throw Envy's entire body, the last thing he needed was to die of shock from seeing his gym teacher strip. Ha he could see the funeral now, Wrath would be standing near his grave crying his eyes out (Wrath would be the only one there because that woman was far too busy to attend her own sons funeral) with the priest saying all kinds of crap that isn't true like 'here lies a young lad that enjoyed life to its fullest' or 'It was a pity he had to die so young because he left so many people that loved him'. Yeah right! The only reason that he hasn't committed suicide yet is because he didn't want to leave Wrath alone with that woman; to experience the same hell that he went threw as a child. He was jerked from his thoughts when he felt Edward tugging at his arm.

"Ready?" he nodded.

"Alright then, let's go."

* * *

"This is were you live!"

"Yeah, why?" Edward gocked at the huge manor that stood before him. There was a large white gate that surrounded the entire primer; also there was a stone paved road that led to the manor. In front of it was a large fountain shaped like a dolphin. Okay, okay, there was no fountain, I was just kidding about the whole thing. There was no stone paved road, or a large gate. It was just your average three story house, nothing fancy.

"It just doesn't scream you."

"That's not my fault; I wanted to move to Hawaii."

"At least you'd be one with the other palm trees." The blond muttered under his breath, he had about a thousand insults that he just couldn't wait to use on the sin. Envy gave him an extremely dark look.

"What was that?" he hissed as he turned around to face Edward.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Whatever, you can leave now." He started to walk away but stopped and looked behind him.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Invite?"

"You know, let me come inside."

"Why would I do that?" he continued forward and made it to the door before he stopped once again.

'_Don't turn around' _but he did anyway.

'_You stupid asshole.' _The sin saw Edward still standing there giving him _that_ look. That pitiful little look that he just couldn't say no, but why? He had said that word millions of times, but he just couldn't say it to Ed, and it was pissing him off! Growling he completely turned around and crossed his arms.

"Would….you like….to…..come in? But uh, only for a minute" The blond gave him another one of his smiles as he trotted over to Envy.

"See, that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"Shut up chibi."

* * *

Upstairs in his room Wrath was researching a paper that was due in a couple of days, while searching the internet he got a little…sidetracked by a little dirty website. Browsing threw it he found lots of _interesting _thing and some, but there was on photo that snagged his interest. The caption read "_Sexy girl having a 69 with boyfriend"_.

"What the hell is that? I guess I'll just ask-"the younger sin heard the front door click, he jumped up form the computer and jetted off towards the stairs.

"Envy!" he rushed downstairs to greet his brother down, but what he didn't know is that his brother wasn't alone.

"Env-"Wrath quickly cut himself off once he got a gleams of the strange blond standing behind his brother.

"Um…."

"Hi I'm Edward Elric; you must be Wrath, nice to meet you." He just stared for a while then turned to Envy.

"Envy who is this?"

"Just some guy that's been following me all day."

"Hay! I have not!"

"Silence stalker!"

"Stalker? Hay! What the hell are you doing?" Wrath pounced on top of Ed and tried to pin him to the floor before he could push him. Envy just sat back and watched, this was fairly amusing, and it just got better when the younger sin started to gnaw on Edward's arm. He let out a loud yell and started to beg for Envy's help, but of course the older sin was enjoying that as well. Hearing the blond beg was like music to his ears, so he decided to toy with him a little, okay well maybe a lot.

"Does the little chibi need help?"

"FUCK! GET HIM OFF!GET HIM OFF GOD DAMN IT!"

"I'll get him off only if you be my slave for a week."

"WHAT! THERES NO WAY IN HELL IM GOING TO- AARRGGHH! ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!" a devilish smirk played across Envy's face, if there was on thing he love (believe me there are not that many things in the world that he did) it was having his own personal slave. Wrath made a terrible slave, he whined way too much which made his sentence of one week to about two days. But now he had a new slave now and if he him any lip well he would just punch in it.

"Then is a deal, Wrath get off the stalker."

"I'M NOT A STALKER!" the younger sin released Edward from his jaws of death, he than jumped up and ran behind his brother.

"If you not a stalker then who are you and why are following Envy?" The blond sat up clinching his left arm.

"I already told you my name is Edward Elric! And I'm your brother's friend!" Envy's head snapped, friend? As in someone pleasant to be around, someone you can express your feelings to? Bullshit, Envy didn't have friends, never have, never will. Wrath suddenly busted in to laughter.

"You must be joking, Envy doesn't have friends! AHAHAHAHAH!"

"Well I am! Tell him Envy!" He just stood there in silence not really sure what to say. It was true that Envy never had friends even when he was younger. But now he was faced with a situation that he had never come across in his entire life. What should he say?

"Um…yeah, what he said." The sin hated the way he sounded, this wasn't Envy! Once again he could have easily said no but he didn't, damn it this was really pissing him off! Wrath just gave both of them a shocked look.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." He shook his head and shrugged it off.

"Okay then….nice to meet you"

* * *

It was getting late and Ed decided to leave, even though Envy had said one minute Edward had stayed for three hours. He mostly talked to Wrath; he could only get the older sin to speak when there was something interesting to talk about, but other then that he was silent for most of the three hours. After the blond left Envy ushered Wrath upstairs and into his room, he tucked the younger sin into bed then started to leave.

"Envy…" the sin heard a little squeak and turned around

"What is it Wrath?"

"When is mommy coming home?"

"I don't know, probable next month."

"Oh….okay." Envy started again but the younger sin stopped him.

"Envy…"

"Yes Wrath?" by this time Envy was getting very feed up, he was tired but stayed to hear what Wrath had to say.

"Why is mommy gone all the time? She doesn't call a lot and sometimes I really want to talk to her. D-did I do something bad?" Wraths eyes started to wail up in tears. The one thing that Envy hated in this entire retched world was to see Wrath like this, getting so worked up over nothing, well Envy thought it as nothing.

"That's it isn't it, I did something bad and she not coming back until I'm good."

"Wrath that's not-"

"So I have to be really good from now on, then I can see her every single day." He was now full out bawling now, Envy could do nothing but walk, put is arms around his younger brother and hold him tightly

"Look, I know sometimes things might not always make sense to you right now but hey, what I always told you? Straighten up little soldier, stiffen up that upper lip. What'chu crying about? You got me…"

* * *

A/N: That all folks! Review please!

Ed: I'm so OOC

Envy: You! What about me! I haven't killed anything yet!

Armstrong: Do not fret! For I Alex Louis Armstrong am here!(tears shirt off and starts flexing)

Envy, Ed and Me: OH GOD THE SPARKLES! THE HORROR!


	3. It just keeps getting weirder

A/N: Hello people! Once again thanks for reviewing! Sorry it took so long. Okay so in this chapter-

Envy: In this chapter we meet some of Ed's crazy ass friends!

Me: Well yeah, and we also get to meet-

Ed: We get to meet Envy's Uncle!

Me: Yeah that too and-

Roy: And we get to see what goes on during sixth period!

Me: WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO DO THE PREVIEW!

Ed: Well sorry Ms. Cranky, we were just trying to help!

Me: Of course I'm cranky! I've had writers block for about a week! (And you all know how much that sucks)

Envy: Well that's understandable.

Roy: Yup sure is.

Me: So any who, everyone get a cookie but only **Obey**** the Fluff** and **Kiellne** get two.

**Warning:** Just DarkTigerGirl's bad grammar, language, nose bleeding, and scenes involving gym shorts.

* * *

_Chapter 3: It just keeps getting weirder _

He couldn't believe it, was this some kind of sick joke? Or a nightmare, either way Envy just couldn't believe it. He was awaken in the middle of the nightby a extremely loud knock at the door, the sin practically had to throw himself out of bed. Taking a quick glance at the clock he growled.

'_There better be a damn good reason for this!'_ When he finally reached the door his anger had grown way too high for him to contained it. Flinging open the door he snarled at the person that stood before him.

"What the hell do you want!"

"You know that's no way to talk to you Uncle, so is your mom home?"

"You already know the answer to that question!"

"I'll take that as a no. Can I come in?"

"Of course."

"Really?"

"No."

"Come on Envy-chan Let me in!"

"You can't come in Greed!" Envy tried to close the door but since Greed was a lot stronger then him he easily kept it open.

"Aw, but why not? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Because we don't allow pimps in the house that's why!"

"I'm not a pimp!"

"Fine then, if you're not a pimp then what do you do for a living?"

Envy then let go of the door and crossed his arms, he knew damn well that Greed was a pimp. The sin just wanted to hear the lame excuse that Greed was coming up with.

"Well I…..um….employ women so they can give men pleasure, but for a price."

"So what you're saying is you give women jobs?"

"Yes!"

"So they can suck some guy dick for a high price, is that it?"

"Yes! Wait, no! No! What I meant to say is-"

"You get money from whores who screw guys willing to pay big bucks for it?"

"That's it exactly! Wait, will you stop doing that! Damn it just let me in!"

Envy let out a sigh of frustration, if he didn't let Greed in then he would just keep banging on the door all night long which meant the sin wouldn't be able get a to sleep a wink. But if he did let him in then he would surely regret it. Since it was so late and Envy really didn't want to be kept up all night so he stepped out of the way to let Greed in.

"This is a nice place you got here Envy-chan."

"Stop calling me that! Look the couch is there and the TV is there, now good night." The sin started for the stairs but felt Greed tug at his arm.

"Don't tell me you're tired? Come on, let's have some fun!"

"It's 3am! And I have school in the morning!"

"So?"

"So I'm going back to sleep!"

"But Envy-chan we could-"

SLAM!

Envy had just drop kicked Greed, knocking him out cold. He knew the only way to keep Greed from pestering him all night long was to give him a good kick to the head.

'_That'll keep you out for a couple of hours.'_ The sin smirked to himself as he made his way back to his room.

* * *

"Hay Envy, are you okay? You look exhausted." 

Edward sat next to Envy in third period with a concerned look on his face. Unfortunate for the sin his drop kick to Greed's head only knocked him out for about five minutes, so he had to endure all of his Uncles horror stories of pimping (Well Envy considered them horror stories, since most of them ended with someone getting shot). When he did drift off to sleep Greed would pinch him, that God damn bastard would PINCH him! Doesn't that count as abuse! When he finally finished all of his stories it was about five in the morning and hat only gave Envy two hours of sleep before school. Obviously he was pissed, but he didn't have the energy to seek his revenge, yet.

'_You just wait Greed.'_

"Envy can you hear me?"

"Huh? Oh, I didn't see you there Chibi-chan, do you want something?"

"I just wanted to know if you were okay."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I worry about my friends."

Envy found this comment a little embarrassing, yes it was true that he had never had a friend in his life. The sin found that there was noreason to have them, they would only cause disruption in your daily life, but now the he actually had one poor Envy didn't know what to do. He responded with a heavy blush across his face which caught the attention of the blond. Suddenly and without warning Edward pressed his hand against the sins forehead and kept it there for about a minute. Envy really wasn't use to people touching him, especially like this.

"You don't feel warm."

"W-what are you doing?"

"Checking to see if you're sick."

"W-why?"

"Your face."

"What?"

"Your face is bright red; I just thought you might be sick."

The blush only deepened with Edwards words, God he felt so embarrassed! This was the most he had ever blushed in his entire life. Envy decide that the best course action was to was to bury his head in his arms until the blond went away, oh how he wanted him to go away so he could stop feeling like this. What came next was just a shocking to Envy as the blonde's hand against his head; Edward started to stroke his back. Envy gave a light shiver and looked up to see that same damn smile that Ed always seems to have on his face.

"Well I hope you feel better Envy. I would hate it if you had to go home this early in the morning."

"Why?"

"I like talking to you."

"What about Roy? You could always talk to him."

"Yeah I could but lately he's been acting really weird." Edward gave a soft sigh; Roy had been avoiding him all day, maybe he just wanted to be alone for a while, that was probable it.

Envy notice that Edward was deep in thought; the look on his face was a little depressing. He seemed distant; the sin didn't like that look especially on the usually cheerful chibi.

"Edward?"

"Oh, uh, sorry I have a lot on my mind."

The blond gave him another smile. It was always said that people around you could always tell when there was something wrong with you; this could be said of Envy, he knew that there was something Ed wasn't telling him and he had a pretty good hunch that it had something to do with Roy. The sin saw the way Roy had yanked Edward's arm yesterday, it suggested that there might disorder in there relationship.

"Hay Chibi-chan, how long have you and Roy been going out?"

"For about three months, why?"

"Just curious that all."

Envy decided that now was probable the best time to mess with the chibi, seeing how both of them needing cheering up and all. So he gasped extremely loud which caught the attention of the young blond.

"Oh my God! Edward I have just noticed something I hadn't before about you!"

"What's that?"

"You're even more of a midget when you sit down!"

"WHAT THE HELL! WHO DO YOU THING YOUR CALLING SMALLER THEN A WATERMELON SEED!"

"Sorry, I couldn't….resist!" the sin was now roaring in laughter, so much that he almost fell out of his seat.

"Well at least I don't look like a pineapple!"(Pineapple, palm tree, they all have those same green leaves on them, get it?)

Envy grew silent.

"….Bastard! How dear you compare me to a fruit!"

"Serves you right for calling me a midget!"

He growled a bit but then stopped when he found that Edward had started laughing, the sin like to see him laugh, for some reason it brought a smile to his face.

'_Well at least he doesn't have that pitiful look on his face anymore.' _

* * *

Once again Envy had forgotten his lunch (big surprise), and once again Edward had came to has rescue. Today it was PB and J, something the sin hadn't had in a long time. 

"Hay Envy, why do you sit all by yourself?"

"I like to be alone."

Now the blond knew that no one like to be alone, munching the last bit of sandwich he came up with a brilliant idea.

"Why don't you come sit with me and my friends, I'll be fun."

"Are they all like you?"

"Uh, no…"

"Alright, I'll go."

* * *

The two reached the table where Edward Friends were sitting. 

"Hay guys! We have a new recruit!" The blond pushed Envy in front of him so that everyone could get a good look at him.

The sin just stared, they looked normal enough. One of them stood up and adjusted his glasses.

"I don't know Ed, how do we know that he's worthy of sitting here?"

"Hay Maes give him 'THE' test." Another one of them spoke.

Envy turned his head and gave the blond a confused look, what the hell had he gotten himself into! The one with the glasses reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of a very young girl and waved it in front of the sin.

"So tell me…isn't she just the cutest thing you have ever seen! She spoke her first word last night! You know what she said! She said mama! It was just adorable, don't you think!"

"Uh…yeah…real cute."

"Okay he can stay."

'_Wait, wha_?'

"I see you've already meet Ed, I'm Maes Hughes, that's Jean Havoc, and Fury."

"Um…hi."

* * *

After about five minute into the conversation that was going on Envy had concluded that almost ALL of Edwards's friends had issues. Jean for example had some serious girl problems; all he would talk about was his crappy relationships and all the women that had dumped him, it was pretty sad. Other then things like that they were pretty nice bunch. 

"And so Marie and I broke up." Jean finished another story of heartbreak, by this point Envy really wasn't paying much attention, he was too busy gazing at Edward from across the table. He found it fascinating how one person could be so damn attractive! By far his most striking features were his eyes, God he could get lost in those eyes forever.

"So tell us Envy, how do you like Central so far?"

The sin hated to be put in the spotlight like this, not to mention the blond had caught wind of him staring at him. Damn it! For the second time today his face had turned abright crimson, if he kept this up he was going to have a nose bleed.

"Well I, uh, um-"

"Hello my fellow comrades!"

Roy had seemingly popped out of no were and taken a seat. Envy let out a huge sigh of relief, at least all the attention was off of him.

"I have great new everyone, I Roy Mustang will be running for president!"

"Why is that so important?"

"Because my dear Havoc if I am elected….ALL FEMALE STUDENT WILL WEAR MINI SKIRTS!"

Everyone sitting at the table (except Envy and Ed) had a nose bleed.

"….This man is a genius! Maes, Fury, come, we must spread the word!"

And with that all three of them rushed off yelling 'Vote for Mustang if you love mini skirts!' Edward just sighed; Envy merely snickered, hay the guy had a good idea.

"Mini skirts huh? I thought the president was suppose to give to the peoples needs?"

"What can I say? I love the mini skirts."

"You're so impossible Roy."

"I know."

* * *

Sixth period, also know as gym for those who had it. Envy hated gym; don't get him wrong he was very athletic; he just hated the fact that most of the sports they played were too draining. The only thing he actually enjoyed was the regulation shots and T-shirt; it was a hell of a lot more comfortable then those school uniforms, but comfort has its price. He was told yesterday that he couldn't wear his sandal to school anymore,so he had to settle for a pair of shoes. Today he particle despised gym due to the fact he had basically had no stamina left (no sleep, no energy). Volleyball was the sport, since he didn't know how to play Mr. Armstrong let him watch for a while to try and get the feel of the game. He wasn't really paying much mind to the game; he was more interested in the blond chibi that was playing. Jumping up and down, trying to hit the ball back over the net, it was…..spellbinding. He had his hair tied back in a pony tail, not in his usual braid. 

"Alright Envy I think its time to put you in the game." Armstrong blew his whistle and everyone stopped.

"Envy you can be on the team with Edward."

He gave him a nod and walked over to the net. He just knew this wasn't going to be enjoyable. Armstrong blew the whistle again and the game was on. The other team served the ball and it when over the net and someone from Envy's team spiked it back. This went on for about ten minutes; Envy's team was down by one point and all they needing to do was score one more point to tie up the game. The other team served the ball once again; it flew much higher then before. Edward was the first to reach the ball, as the blond jumped for the ball Envy got a clear view of his rear-end.

'_Oh God.'_

The sin blushed as hard as he could, he just couldn't take his eyes off of it! (Would you? Come on tell me the truth.)

"Heads up Envy!"

He quickly snapped his head up to see the ball heading directly for him, so he did what any sane person would do in that situation….he moved out of the way and let it hit the ground.( Did you really think he was going to hit it back?) His team mates were furious; they bombarded him with heated comments. He just ignored them as he walked over to Armstrong.

"Mr. Armstrong, can I go to the nurse?"

"What for? You're not hurt are you?"

"No, it's just in about five seconds I'm going to have a nose bleed."

"Well that would be rather messy so go ahead; do you want someone to come escort you there?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Okay then, but…." Armstrong ripped off his shirt and started to flex "I expect you to really recover quickly young one! We still have a game to play! As an Armstrong I always finished the childhood games me and my siblings started!" (Oh God the sparkles!)

Envy held his nose as he left the gym, since he didn't want to go blind he left as soon as he heard the fabric of Mr. Armstrong's rip. On his way to the Nurses Office he cursed under his breath.

'_I hate that game. It's so repetitive.'_

'_Oh come on now! At lest you got to see Chibi-chan's ass! And you liked it too!' _

'_Would you shut up!'_

'_Sorry, I'm just stating the facts.'_

'_I hate you.'_

'_Tell me something I don't know'_

* * *

A/N: That's it! Pleases continue with your reviewing! I really like embarrassing Envy! 

Envy: You're so cruel!

Edward: Dude you were checking out my ass!

Envy: She made me do it! (Mutters under breath) even though it was pretty nice.

Edward: What was that!

Envy: Nothing, nothing


	4. Please don't go: Part 1

A/N: Hello! Your reviews made me happy! And yes I do agree the Armstrong would make a scary gym teacher! I thought this chapter was pretty damn funny!

Envy: For you of course it was funny! But what about me!

Edward: What about you! She made me-

Me: Hold it right there! We don't want to give away the chapter!

Edward: And what if I do want to spoiler the whole chapter! Or maybe the entire story!

Me: You wouldn't dare!

Edward: Try me! Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the rest of this story! Envy and I-

Me: (slaps a piece of super sticky tape his mouth) Take that!

Envy: I told you not to mess with the author.

Edward: (Kicks Envy in the shin)

Envy: Why you mother-

Me: Now on with the fic!

**Warning: **DarkTigerGirls's bad grammar, language, and my first flashback (Yes!)

* * *

_Please don't go: Part 1_

Something was wrong, it was the middle of first period and Edward had not spoken to Envy yet. He was just sitting at his seat with his head buried in between his arms. Even thought Envy would act like he didn't he really liked it when Edward would talk to him; it somehow eased him especially when he had a lot on his mind. So obviously he had to see what was wrong with the chibi.

"Hay, Chibi-chan."

Nothing, not even a small movement. He tried again.

"Edward."

The sin got a response this time, Edward raised his head slightly and Envy was surprised to find that his face was totally flushed.

"Are you okay?"

"…."

"You don't look so good."

"…Your a pretty lady."

"E-excuse me?"

He began to giggle like a child after saying something naughty.

"Your very pretty lady, but your chest is so flat!"

The entire room went silent; there was definitely something with the blond, that or he had completely lost his mind. Thinking back to the other day he remembered when Edward thought he was sick, so Envy pressed his hand against but quickly pulled it back. Edward was burning, that wasn't good. The sin promptly raised his hand catching the attention of the teacher.

"Yes Envy?"

"Edward needs to go to the Nurse."

"Is he sick?"

"Very."

He gave him a nod and Envy got up taking Edward by the hand and left.

* * *

"Where are we going pretty lady?"

"I'm not a lady! And were going to the Nurses Office."

When they reached there destination the sin opened the door and stepped in. he was greeted with a warm smile from Ms.Juliet Douglas (come on people you should know how this is). She had long coffee brown hair and hazel eyes (its Sloth okay! Sheesh). Envy walked over and stood next to her desk.

"What's the matter Envy? Another nose bleed?"

"No, Edward is sick."

"Let's see."

Reached into the desk next to her she pulled out a thermometer, she got up and walked over to the blond.

"Say 'ah' Edward."

"Ah Edward"

"No, just say 'ah'."

"Ahhhh."

She placed the instrument into the blond mouth and kept it there for about a minute; she then removed it and held it up to the light. Shaking her head she looked at Envy with a very serious look on her face.

"Well he has a very high fever, Edward do you know where you are right now?"

"Of course, I'm in Camelot! And I Sir Edward along with the rest of the knight have come back form the dangerous quest of rescuing the fair maiden Envy!"

At this point it took every muscle in the sin's body not to slap the sick blond. Ms. Douglas shook her head and looked at Envy once more.

"The fever is making him delusional; I suggest you take him home."

"You want me to take him?"

"Of course, I can't very well lethim go alone in his condition."

The sin let out a sigh, she did have a point. If anything happened to Edward then he would be more then guilty about it. Besides he saw this as a way to close to the blond without getting too embarrassed.

"Fine, come on Ed."

"I'm a bird! I'm a bird!"

He started to flap his arms and jump up and down.

"Would you cut that out!"

"Okay pretty lady."

"I told you I'm not a girl!"

"Heheh, your funny lady."

Envy began to growl but then sighed, it wasn't like the blond could help it after all, and the only thing Envy could do for him was to take him home. But there was one problem he had no idea where Edward lived.

"Uh, Ed, where do you live?"

"Ummm…..I know!"

He took the sin by the hand and flow out of Ms. Douglas's Office. She smiled to herself as she returned back to her work. If was pretty obvious that Envy like Edward. She felt happy for the blond since not to long ago he was faced with a situation most kid his age just didn't know how to deal with. Ah yes, she remembered the first time Edward had came to her, he was one of the few people who did. The conversation had started out normal enough but then it somehow took a dark turn. She just felt like wrapping her arms around him and crying, the only advice she gave to was not to worry about it so much and be happy with what you have. Looking back on it now she wished that she had given him more then just that.

'_You poor child, you only desire to be loved.'_

* * *

"Edward this isn't your house."

"It's not?"

"No, this is my house."

Envy slapped his palm against his forehead, this was getting very frustrating.

"Edward look, it is very important that I get you home, so will you please take me to YOUR house."

The blond nodded slowly.

"Oooookay pretty lady I'll take you to my house."

Edward took the sin by the hand again and started off down the street for. Envy hoped that the blond would take him to the right house the time, but if he didn't that was okay as well. He like it when the blond would take him by the hand, even when people would stop and stare at the unusual site he didn't care, all Envy really cared about was holding the blonde's hand, it was just too bad that it only lasted for a few minutes. They finally stopped and stood near the front door of a house. Edward read the name plat of the side of the house that said 'Elric' and then turned to Envy.

"What's my last name?"

"Elric."

"Oh, okay then this is my house."

"Do you have the key?"

"I don't know, do I?"

"Damn it Ed! You're really starting to piss me off!"

He REALLY shouldn't have said that because Edward was now dancing around him singing a song that had just made up.

"Piss you off, piss you off, la, la, piss you off!"

And then he just….stopped, that it! He just stopped moving! But not altogether, he turned so that he was facing Envy.

"….um, Envy, why are we at my house?"

'_I think he might be back to normal, for now.' _"Your sick and I had to bring you home."

"Really? Well thanks."

"Whatever, see yeah."

He turned on his heel and was about to leave but stopped when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Go home Chibi-chan, you need to rest."

"Envy, could you…..stay."

"I can't."

"But what if I get worse? Please Envy."

The sin rubbed the back of his neck, he had a point. If he didn't stay Edward's fever would probable get worse but he would also try to follow him around untie he collapsed and Envy couldn't very well have that. So he sighed and crossed his arms.

"Alright, alright, I'll stay just stop making that face."

Edward gave him one on his all too familiarly smile, but there was something different about this one, it said 'You have no idea how happy I am'.

"Thanks Envy."

* * *

"Are you done yet?"

"Almost."

Envy lean against the wall and waited for the blond to finish changing. He had a heavy blush across his face due to the fact that he was ALONE in a house with EDWARD. Nothing would happen, he hoped. (Yeah….nothings going happen….you keep thinking that Envy)

'_Come on Envy just open the door and take a little peek. He'll never know.'_

'_Shut up! I'm not like that!'_

'_Of course you are! You're just afraid to accept temptation!'_

'_I am not!'_

'_Oh really. Do you remember you fourteenth birthday?'_

Envy's fourteenth birthday was one of his more…..interesting one. Greed thought it a good idea if he took the sin out and 'make him a man' so to speak. He wasn't completely sure what the meant at the time but he did know that he sure as hell wasn't going to like it.

**Flashback **(Woohoo! My first flash back!)

"_Where the hell are you taking me Greed?"_

_Envy gazed out the window of Greed's car and watched as the people went by. He hated them, with there cheery smiles on there faces and there carefree outlook on the world, it made him sick to his stomach._

"_Aw come on Envy-Chan, it's not good to be depressed on you birthday."_

"_Shut the fuck up, since when have you cared so much about my birthday, no one else does."_

"_I've always cared, I just have my hands full most of the time and I can't celebrate with you."_

_Envy snorted_

"_There's nothing to celebrate, I was born, big deal."_

"_Well you could at lest act like it matters."_

"_It doesn't matter! Not to you! Not to me! And especially not to Dante!"_

_Greed knew when he got like this it was best if he just left him alone, Envy noticed that they where entering the rundown part of town, they stopped in from of a bar. The front sign was in neon lights that red 'The Sinful', Greed got out of the car and told Envy to do the same. The thing was he opened the back door of the car and told him to get in; the sin just looked at him with confused look on his face, Greed just said it again and this time Envy did what he was told. _

"_Stay here I'll be right back."_

_He shut the door and went into the bar. Five minutes later Greed returned with a young girl wearing next to nothing, he opened up the car door and pushed her in._

"_Envy, Heaven, Heaven, Envy, enjoy yourselves." _

_And he left. Oh God, he finally understood what Greed meant by 'make him a man'. She came closer to him and started to remove her clothing. _

"_Don't do that."_

"_I just want to get this over with."_

"_Why are you even doing this?"_

_She stopped and looked up at him._

"_Look I need the money for collage and I'm new to this whole 'sell your body for money' thing, so could you please just take off you pants." _

"_You're a pretty girl and all but this really isn't the kind of job you want."_

"_Don't you think I know that! My parents kicked me out of the house, my boyfriend dumped me, and now I have to deal with a stubborn customer!" _

_She was getting fed up so she began to undo Envy's pants; he quickly pushed her off and got out of the car. _

"_Where do think you're going!"_

"_When Greed comes back tell him I went home."_

_And with that he left. Envy had all ways hated his birthday; this just gave him another reason to detest this day even more._

**Flashback End **(how'd I do!)

'_You could have gotten laid! But you chose not to!'_

'_It wasn't right!'_

'_Since when have you ever worried about if something was 'right'! You burned down the last school you were at!"_

'_That's because those bastards deserved it!'_

"Envy you can come in now."

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Edward voice coming from the other side of the door. The sin swallowed hard; there was no truing back now. Placing his hand on the door knob he turned…..

**_To Be Continued _**

* * *

A/N: MUHAHAHAHAHA! Not only did I put a flashback in there I put a cliffhanger!

Edward: (still has tape on his mouth)

Envy: I almost go laid….you bastard! How dare you stop me! You crap ass author!

Me: What was that (gives death glair)

Envy: Eeep.

Me: Please review! If you don't….. YOU WON'T GET TO SEE THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	5. Please don't go: Part 2

A/N: Hello my fellow FMA fans! Yes I did leave you at a cliffhanger, and as promised I will continue it (since you guys were SO nice and reviewed). I do love embarrassing Envy but not as much as I love making Edward crazy!

Edward: I'm still pretty pissed about that!

Me: Hay! How took the tape off of your mouth!

Edward: Oh crap…. Um…. Roy did it!

Roy: I did not! Envy probable did it!

Envy: Don't put this on me!

Me: That's enough! (Starts chasing both of them around with a blowtorch) FEEL MY WRATH!

Envy and Roy: Holy shit!

Edward: Uh… now on with the fic.

Envy and Roy: AHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Warning: **DarkTigerGirl's bad grammar, language, and Roy getting his ass kicked.

* * *

_Please don't go: Part 2_

Edward was sitting on his bed with his legs crossed; Envy blushed when he caught a gleams what the blond was wearing, a black tank top and blue boxers, and not only that, he also had his hair down which Envy found to be very, well… sexy.

"Envy you can have a seat ya know."

The sin blushed harder as he walked over and pulled up a chair near Edward's bed. He made sure there was a rather large gap between the chair and the bed, hopefully Edward wouldn't notice. But as always the sins luck had run out and the blond did notice it, he scooted closer to the edge of the bed and uncrossed his legs.

"You don't have to sit so far away."

"I… I know."

"Then come closer."

Envy did what he was told and scooted closer, apparently not close enough for Edward. Since the sin was sitting in the chair the wrong way he could easily pull him forward, reaching over he grabbed the back end of the chair and pulled it right next to the bed.

"Don't tell me you afraid of catching my cold."

"Um n-not really."

"Then what is it?"

"Uh… you should probable rest; it helps bring the fever down."

"Okay Nurse Envy, but you're changing the subject."

"Shut up! At least I bothered to bring your ass home!"

"I know, and I thank you for that."

He sighed as he fell back onto his soft, comfy pillow. Closing his eyes he turned on his side and started to drift off to sleep. Envy sat for a couple of minute until he thought Edward was completely asleep, he got up and made his way down to the kitchen. The sin knew that tea was usually the best cure for colds, not only did it warm you up inside is also eased any pain that you had. When he finally reached the kitchen he checked all of the cabinets and only found peppermint tea, shrugging he went with it. Five minutes later Envy had successfully made a cup of peppermint tea (I luv tea!), returning back to Edward's room he was surprised (not really) to find the blond not in his bed.

'_Damn it Ed.'_

"Envy were are you?"

He heard Edward's voice coming from somewhere in the house, placing the cup down on desk in the corner of Ed's room he began to follow it.

"Envy?"

It was becoming louder; Envy wondering why the blond was wandering around the house in his weakened state. The sin turned the corner and smacked directly into Edward causing both of them to fall to the ground.

"Edward what the hell are you doing out of bed!"

"…. Where'd you go?"

"I just went to the kitchen and made you a cup of tea, I wasn't going to leave."

"Don't go anymore, just stay with me."

The blond started to crawl towards Envy; he snuggled in the sins chest and closed his eyes. Envy wasn't sure whether to push him off or just let him stay there, the blond looked like he could bust into tears any minute. The sin found that this was the best time to take Edward back to his room. He picked him up bridal style and carried him back to his bed.

"Envy don't go, please."

"I'm right here Edward and I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

Edward had finally fallen asleep; the sin had no idea that taking care of him would be so tiresome. Taking care of Wrath wasn't even that hard! But he did promise the blond that he wasn't going anywhere, so there he sat, watching Edward as he slept, it was interesting. The reason Envy was so fascinated with the blond while he slept was due to the fact that he talked in his sleep, it wasn't the fact that he talked but what he talked about. To put it simpler, he mostly talked about Envy. 

"En...vy…please...come...back."

'_Maybe I should wake him up; he could be having a nightmare.'_

"Don't...let him...hurt...me"

'_Who is he talking about? And what did they do?'_

"Envy...Envy...Envy...Envy!"

He suddenly shot up in a cold sweat. The thing that scared Envy the most was the look of sheer horror on Edward's face.

"Ed are you-"

"I'm fine."

He seemed to be shaken up a bit.

'_That must have been one hell of a nightmare.' _

"I...I think you should leave Envy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright."

He gave the sin one of his smiles; Envy had no choice but to comply, he couldn't help but feel that there was something that Edward didn't want him to know. He got up and made it to the door way and stopped.

"Edward, has anyone ever hurt you before?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"...just get some sleep."

* * *

The next day Edward hadn't come back to school. Envy felt empty without him, he really didn't like this feeling. The sin was silent for most of the day; if Edward wasn't here then what reason did he have for speaking. Sixth period was already over and Envy had to change out of his gym uniform back into regular one. He had just finished changing when Roy came over. 

"Hay, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Fine, just make it quick."

The sin got up and followed Roy to a part of the Locke room that was completely vacant; he got a very bad feeling about.

"Why the hell did you-"

Before Envy knew it he was pinned against a wall by Roy. He tried to break himself free but Roy only tightened his grip, this definitely wasn't good.

"What the fuck are you doing!"

"What dose it look like? I never noticed how absolutely fuckable you were until now."

"Let me go you bastard!"

"Feisty aren't we."

Roy then placed a forced kiss upon Envy's lip; the sin took this change and bit down on Roy's intruding tongue hard. He screamed out in pain but still held on to Envy.

"Damn it! What the hell is wrong with you!"

"I would ask you the same question!"

"Geez! You're starting to remind me of Ed!"

Envy froze.

"W-what do you mean 'remind you of Ed'?"

"If you must know a couple of nights ago I screwed Ed, he didn't want to though and put a good fight, but I still got what I wanted."

Suddenly Edward's words started to replay in his mind over and over again.

'_Don't let him hurt me, don't let him hurt me, don't let him hurt me..."_

For the second time Envy felt enraged by an act that Roy had committed on the blond, how dare he harm something so...beautiful. What pissed him off the most was the fact that Edward didn't tell him, why?

"You sick fuck! How the fuck could you?"

"Look, he's my toy and I can do anything I want with him."

"He's human! Not a sex toy that you can just play with!"

"You just don't understand, but I never intended you to since it seems that you have never been in love."

"That isn't love, its called rape!"

Roy tightened his grip around the sins wrist once again this time causing him winch in pain.

"Why are you concerned about what I do with my boyfriend? It is because you secretly like him?"

"No! I-it's just not right what you do to him."

"Your on to talk about what's right."

Envy's eyes widened.

'_What? He couldn't know about that, I've never told anyone about that.'_

"Burning down your old school definitely doesn't count as what's 'right'."

Envy snapped and snapped hard. He kicked Roy in the groin then kicked him the stomach as he came crashing down.

"That one was for Edward!"

He ran out of the Locker room and straight out of school, he needed answers, now.

* * *

A loud knock came from the front door of Edward's house, school wasn't suppose to let out for another hour so he wasn't quit sure who it could be. Opening the door he found a very angry looking Envy. 

"Um, hi Envy, what are you doing here?"

"What the hell is your problem!"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Why didn't you tell me Roy fucking raped you?"

"I...I don't...know."

Edward felt dirty all of a sudden, he should have told him about that incident but he just didn't have the courage to. Like now, he could barely look the sin in the eye.

"For God sakes Edward I'm...I'm your friend and you can tell me any thing, okay?"

The sin laughed to himself, he never thought that he would even utter the word 'friend' to someone before. But then again Edward was special and could be considered his...best friend. This time Envy was the one that gave him a smile; the blond smiled back, he wrapped his arms around the sin's waist and rested his head on the sin's chest.

"Alright, I'm sorry for not telling you."

"That's better, now get back to sleep, you're still sick."

* * *

A/N: That all for chapter 5! Sorry but Roy's ass kicking was long overdue in my story. 

Roy: You bastard!

Envy: Hell I enjoyed it!

Edward: I feel so...so...

Me: Used by me so I can have a cool enough story?

Edward: Yes! Exactly!

Me: Don't worry; the next chapter is a lot better. Envy and Edward spend an entire day at the liberty!

Envy: The liberty? Who goes to the liberty these days?

(Me and Edward cross our arms)

Envy: Oh...


	6. I miss you

A/N: I'm back! Thank you sooooo much for reviewing! In this chapter I will answer a very important question...where's Al?

Edward: Where IS Al?

Me: (Whispers into Edward's ear)

Edward: Really...wow...don't you think that's a little mean?

Me: Would you have liked me to kill him off?

Edward: Noooo!

Me: I thought so.

Envy: You have the power to kill people off?

Me: Of course, just consider me your God from now on.

Envy: My God?

Me: That's right! WORSHIP ME! FOR I HAVE THE POWER OF LIFE AND DEATH! MUHAHAHAHAHA!

Envy: Okaaaay, well uh, on with the fic.

**Warning: **DarkTigerGirl's bad grammar, language, and what happened to Al.

* * *

_I miss you_

Saturday, Envy's favorite day of the week for one very good reason, he got to sleep in. But not to day, he had forgotten that Wrath had told him to get out of bed and get dressed because Edward was coming over. Things just seem to slip his mind if you told him while he was sleeping. This was pissing Wrath off, he had told his older brother at least five times to get up, so he had to resort to drastic measures. He stormed over to his Uncle and started to pout.

"Greed! Envy won't wake up!"

"Then let him sleep."

"But were suppose to going somewhere today!"

"So?"

"So, can you please wake him up?"

Wrath put on the most pitiful face he could, he was really good at making people do what he wanted. The only person that the look didn't faze was Envy, made be it was a big brother thing.

"Alright already! Damn!"

Greed got up and followed Wrath up the stairs and into Envy's room. Greed found that indeed the older sin was still sleeping; if he wanted to make Wrath stop messing with him he would have to wake Envy and keep him up, a tap on the shoulder wasn't going to cut it. So he walked over, grabbed the mattress that the sin was sleeping on, and flipped it over causing Envy to come crashing to the floor.

"W-what that fuck! Greed what the hell was that for!"

"Get up and get dressed."

He turned around and left. Wrath was on the floor roaring in laughter, Envy didn't find this the lest bit funny especially since he landed on his ass.

"Oh man! Y-you should have seen your face!"

"Why the hell did you wake me up?"

"Like I said before, Edward is coming to take us to the library."

"Edward coming over?"

"Yeah."

Envy scrambled over to his dresser and started pulling out articles of clothing, as he did so the doorbell rang. Wrath smirked in his older brother's direction.

"I'll give you one minute starting now, after that I'm sending him up."

"Wait you can't start now!"

"You have 55 seconds left."

"Fine!"

Wrath smirked widened as he left his brother.

'_Damn it! I can't let Edward see me naked!'_

He pulled off his pants and put on a fresh pair, just as he pilled off his shirt Edward stepped in. He stared at the half naked sin and the half naked sin stared back. There was a long silence between the two; he tried to hold back a blush blushed as he cursed Wrath for counting WAY to fast.

'_You'll pay for this Wrath.'_

It was then that Envy noticed what the blond was wearing, a black shirt with tight black leather pants. To top it all of was a crimson coat, he looked so...

'_Gorgeous.'_

Edward walked over and stood net to Envy, he reached into the dresser and pulled out a black T-shirt (What can I say, I love black!).

"You should wear this one."

"O-okay."

The sin reached over and took the shirt but accidentally came in contact with the blonde's hand in the process; he let the full length of his blush show as he slowly started to pull away.

"Don't, not yet."

Edward held on which only made Envy blush harder.

"Envy I need to ask you very important."

"W-what?"

"Do you-"

"Why don't you just kiss him and get it over with already, sheesh!"

Envy turned to the door to see Wrath leaning on the door frame with an amused smirk on his face.

"Wrath get out of here!"

"So you can make out with your boyfriend."

"Shut up and get out!

"Fine, just don't take too long, I DO wish to get to the library before it closes."

"I said out!"

Wrath tried holding back a laugh as he turned and fled back downstairs before Envy had the chance to throw anything at him. The older sin really wasn't in the mood for Wraths stupid antics right now, it was nerve racking enough just holding Edward's hand but now he had to put up with Wrath's mouth the entire time he's with the blond.

"Your brother is funny."

"Just don't say that when he's around."

"He kinda reminds me of you."

"I was twice as bad when I was his age."

"Is that so, well you don't seem that bad to me."

'_I bet you'd changed your mind about that if you were one of the twenty some people that were in the school when I set it to blaze.' _

Envy REALLY didn't regret doing that; then again he never regrets any of his action. But looking back on it he has completely forgotten why he did it in the first place.

"I think we should get going"

"Oh, yeah sorry, let me just put my shirt on."

The sin took the shirt from Edward's hand and slipped it on. He knew the blond was watching him but he didn't care, Envy wanted him to see. If there was one thing that the sin was proud of it would definitely have to be his body, slender, muscular, but not too much. He loved his body and hated when people would try and touch, he didn't like to be touched, but Edward was an exception. There was just something about him, something about his touch that made Envy feel...special, something the sin had never felt before in his entire life. Dante never really treated him like a son, she would always looked at him like a distraction, always getting in the way of her business affairs. Even if that was true she had no right to ignore him completely.

'_Bitch.'_

"Something on your mind?"

"Huh, oh it's nothing."

"But you seem upset."

"I'm okay, really."

He gave the blond a smile of reinsurance; this was another thing the sin had to get use to, smiling. It was something that sin also didn't really hadn't done in a VERY long time, he couldn't even remember the last time he did smile or at least attempt to.

"ENVY DON'T MAKE COME UP THERE A PRY YOU OFF OF EDWARD!"

"ENVY, ED, GET DOWN HERE OR I SWEAR I'LL KILL WRATH!"

"SHUT UP GREED! NOW HAD OVER THE REMOTE!

"NEVER!"

SMASH!

"YOU BASTARD! YOU BROKE MY FAVORITE PAIR OF SUNGLASSES!"

There was the sound of things being broken and furniture being turned over, Envy mealy rolled his eyes.

'_Here we go again.'_

"I think we should get going."

"Don't you want to see who wins?"

Edward gave Envy an evil smirk, the sin sighed.

"Wrath wins most of the fights, anyways the fights don't last that long."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just wait."

* * *

A few seconds later there was loud thump and Wrath cheering and Greed cursing his head off. 

"VICTORY! IN YOUR FACE GREED!"

"FUCK! THAT NOT FAIR! YOU CHEATING LITTLE BASTARD!"

"ALL'S FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR!"

"WHAT THE HELL DOSE THAT MEAN!"

"IT MEANS I WIN JACKASS!"

* * *

"Wow." 

"I told you. Can we go now?"

"Sure."

"We might have to pull Wrath off of Greed on the way out."

* * *

Envy, Ed, and Wrath were finally on there way. The blond led the way since neither the sin or his younger brother knew the way. 

"Wrath, why are we going to the library anyway?"

"'Cause I need to find a book for my report."

"And we have to study for exams."

Edward stopped in front of a HUGE building, the sins were in aw. They had never seen a building this gigantic before.

"T-this is the library!"

"Yup."

The three made there way to the front doors, Wrath was fascinated with the revolving doors, so he jumped right in and started going round and round and round and round... (You get the point) Envy was completely embarrassed that his younger brother was acting like a complete idiot!

"Wrath get out of there"

The younger sin emerged from the door and then collapsed.

"So...dizzy...can't...stand."

"I can't take you anywhere these days, can I."

"Is this...what...it...feels like...to...be drunk?"

"Would you just get up."

Wrath wobbled a little as he came to his feet, it was fun! He only wished he could do it again, maybe when the left, yeah that would probable be good. Envy shook his head, his brother could be so childish sometimes, but he did pretty funny and apparently Edward did too. The inside of the library was just as extravagant as the out side. Shelves upon shelves of book, it was split into three sections, children's, pre-adult, and mature.

"Envy, you and me have to go in to the mature section, and Wrath can do whatever he wants."

"Hay! How come I can't come with you guys?"

"I said you could do anything you wanted."

"...oh, so can I come with you guys?"

"I thought you had a book to find?"

"I can do that later, besides I have to make sure you and brother don't start up a kissing frenzy."

Edward instantly blushed and so did Envy, the elder sin didn't need to hear that. Where the hell was Wrath getting these ideas! Was he even old enough to have those kinds of thoughts? Sure the blond was cute and all but they ware just friends, nothing more. But somewhere deep down inside he wanted them to be more then just that.

"Wrath you have five seconds to get out of my sight."

"Awww, did piss my big bro off?"

"4."

"Like hell I'm going anywhere, so just stop counting"

"3."

"I said stop."

"2."

"You're really serious."

"1."

"I think I should leave now."

The younger sin fled to the pre-adult section of the library before his brother could get to 0. Edward gave the elder sin a quick glance.

"What were you going to do I he didn't leave?"

"Nothing, he always runs when I reach one."

The blond smiled at him, the sin seem to mess with his little brother quit a lot, but he messed with him mentally and not physically. That, to the blond, was consider the best kind of torture.

'_He's good.'_

'_Kinda reminds you of Al.'_

'_...I don't think we should talk about that.'_

'_Come on kid! You're going to have to face that facts sooner of later and you know it. He's gone because of your stupidity!'_

'_It wasn't my fault! I...I didn't know what to do .' _

**Flashback five year ago**

_Edward was getting tired, he had been running a round the park for most of the day. But he wasn't going to stop now since this was one of the few times him and his family were all together, well as altogether as it could get. His mother had recently passed away, and as any one can tell you that can be very traumatizing. So his father decided that a little together time was necessary from time to time and what better place to do it but the park. _

"_Come on Nii-san, don't tell me your already tired!" _

"_Of course not! I'm just need a brake."_

"_SURE you do."_

"_What's that suppose to mean!"_

"_Nothing, nothing at all."_

"_I can't help it if you seem to have more energy then me!"_

_If there was on thing Edward disliked more then milk it would probable being out done by his own little brother. He didn't hate him for that it was just a little annoying. _

"_Fine then can we at least play kick bay before you completely collapse."_

"_Alright, fine."_

_Al nodded and picked up the big crimson ball that that had brought from home, the younger Elric kicked the ball toward his brother and Edward kicked it back. Apparently the kick was a bit too strong 'cause it sent the ball flying throw the air and landed in a part of the playground that wasn't visible._

"_Looks like we have to go get it."_

"_Yup."_

_So they started off toward the area. _

"_Edward, Alphonse, don't go to far now." There father called over form a nearby bench._

"_K."_

_Once they reached the spot that the ball had fallen the both stopped, the ball was in the middle of a street._

"_I'll go get and look out for any cars, k?" _

"_You sure Al?"_

"_Yeah I'll be okay."_

_He flashed his brother a smile and walked out to the street. It was a pretty wide piece of road, but Edward did what he was told, a few second later it came. A car that was going way too fast and didn't look like it was going to stop any time soon. Edward froze, he couldn't move, he opened his mouth but nothing came out. The driver didn't see Al and Al didn't see the car. Before he know what had happened there was a loud screech and Al laying on the ground, motionless. _

**Flashback End**

'_You watched him die, you could have saved him.'_

'_No! That's...that's not true. I...I was scared.'_

'_And now Alphonse is dead because YOU got scared.'_

'_I'm so sorry Al.'_

'_It's kina late for that don't you think."_

* * *

It had already been two hours into there studying and Edward hadn't said a word to the sin. Now Envy knew if the blond didn't speak that it meant he had something on his mind, and since it had been two hours since the last time he did that meant that he had something serious on his mind. 

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"...it's noth-"

"Don't say that, you've been all to silent."

"...I rather not talk about it."

"Alright, I won't pry into your personal life."

Envy wasn't stupid, it was best not to ask too many questions or he would end up losing a friend.

"Envy...you're a good friend."

"Um, thanks."

* * *

A/N: Thats all for chapter 6!I almost cried when i wrote this.

Edward: ...YOU KILL HIM OFF!

Me: Yeah, uh, sorry about that.

Edward: You lied to me!

Me: Ijust exercise my right to change my mind.

Envy: She's got you there.

Edward: Damn it!

Me: Well anyway, in the next chapter it's what you all have been waiting for!

Envy: What is it?

Me: Just wait and see.


	7. Finding comfort

A/N: Hello my fellow peeps! I am VERY sorry for killing off Al, I just needed more drama, and I swear I won't do it again (He's one of my favorite characters too). Any who in this chapter we find out Edwards secret and the BIG question will be answered! Will Envy deny temptation?

Envy: Will I?

Me: Maybe.

Edward: It's never good when she says that. And what secret!

Me: You'll see, YOU'LL ALL SEE! MUHAHAHAHA!

Edward: I hate when she goes into evil genius mode.

Envy: Me too.

Me: (clears throat) Sorry about that, for those who didn't notice I have increased the rating from T to M.

Envy: Why do that?

Me: Are you that dense?

Envy: ...yes.

Me: Well once again you'll have to find out.

* * *

**Warning:** DarkTigerGirl's bad grammar, language, and finally a kissing scene! (And much more) 

_Finding comfort _

A week after exams summer vacation started. Envy had been looking forward to this for a long time, a whole two months away from school, what more could a guy ask for? (Besides the temperature going down) The best part was he had the entire house to himself; Wrath was at a sleep away camp (He REALLY didn't want to go), and Greed had 'business' to attend to. Both of them were going to be gone the whole summer, for the sin this was going to be a sweet summer. He sat on the couch in the living room pondering what he should do first.

'_What to do, TV's always good, or maybe-'_

Ding dong

He was shaken from his thoughts by the door bell. A voice came form the other side of the door, it sounded was very familiar.

"Envy open up, it's me."

'_Edward?'_

The sin got up from his spot on the couch and opened the door to revile that it was indeed the blond chibi. He was wearing his usual black tank top and tight leather pants; the only thing missing was his crimson coat which he wasn't wearing for obvious reason (It was friggen hot outside).

"Hi."

"Um, hi, what are you-"

"Can I hang out with you? Since you know, we haven't seen each other in a week"

Envy was surprised by how straight forward he was. During the exams Edward and Envy were separated into different groups and couldn't see each other. Even after school they couldn't see each other due to the fact that the test were more important then there social lives (Well that's what the teachers said). Since the sin was a little bored and hadn't seen the blond in a whole week he thought it would be okay.

"Uh, sure, I guess that would be okay."

"Thanks."

Envy moved out of the way so the blond could enter, as he did so the sin caught a gleams of Edward rear-end, his perfect, tight ass. He shook his head trying to get the dirty images out of his mind.

'_Snap out of Envy!'_

"Can we go up to your room?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, sure, but why do you want to go up there?"

"I like it."

Shrugging he led Edward up the stairs and into his room.

* * *

Edward stepped in and walked over to the bed; he flopped face first into it and sighed. 

"It's softer then mine."

Envy walked over and sat next to him, once again he was staring at the blonde's rear-end, he had never been this attracted to someone before! The sin instantly blushed once Edward turned over, now he was staring at the blonde's groin. He quickly directed his vision else were. The blond sat up and wiped away a little sweat that had formed on his forehead; the sin took notice of this.

"Aren't you hot?"

"Huh?"

"Since your wearing all black, I just thought you might be hot."

"Well, a little bit."

One thing that Envy had learned about Edward was that he could be unpredictable and sometimes did things without realizing the effect it might have on the people around him, for example, now, he had just taken off his shirt and thrown it on the floor.

"That feels better."

Envy was trying VERY, VERY HARD not to stare at the blond. He tried to focus all of his attention on the floor, but found it never racking since the thing he was trying not to stare was sitting right next to him!

"Envy."

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you look at me?"

A heavy shade of blush flashed across the sin face.

"I, um-"

"And why do you always seem so nerves around me?"

Edward scooted closer to the red faced sin.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?"

"No! No! It's nothing like that! It just that your...your so..."

The blond came even closer now, a bit too close for Envy.

"Do you..."

Edward began to stroke the sin's bare arm making him give a slight shiver. Envy could literally feel all the blood rushing to his face; he didn't think it possible but the blond moved even closer to him.

"...do you...like me?"

"Well yeah, you're my friend."

"...Envy you know what I mean by 'like'."

"So you mean am I...a-attracted to you"

"Are you?"

The blond moved his hand on top of Envy and rested his head on the sin shoulder.

"Just tell me the truth, I want to know."

The sin looked into Edward's beautiful golden eyes and saw something he had never seen before, sadness. Was he making the blond sad? If he was the sin didn't mean to.

"Edward I...I."

The blond was almost afraid to hear Envy's answer, but why? Was he afraid of rejection? He did just come out of a bad relationship and really didn't want to get hurt again. He did like Envy, screw that he REALLY liked Envy and maybe, just maybe, he had the same feelings for him.

Envy was faced with a predicament; he was attracted to Edward but just couldn't say it for some reason! God he hated himself for feeling this way, but he positively detested the fact he couldn't voice his emotions.

'_What the hell is going on! Edward I am! Damn it, open your mouth! Say something! Anything, just tell him how you feel!'_

"...kiss me."

Envy was snapped back to reality with that statement.

"W-what?"

"I want you to kiss me; I want you to prove to me how you feel."

This was his chance; all he had to do was place one passionate kiss upon Edward's lushes lip. He swallowed hard and began to approach the blonde. As he did so he started to feel sick to his stomach, and lighted headed, but that didn't matter now, the only thing that did was him and Edward so he continued his advances. Right as he was an inch away from Edward's lips he noticed that the blond started to back off.

"Envy your nose is bleeding!"

"Shit!"

Envy jumped up and ran straight to the bathroom.

* * *

This was unbelievable; he had a chance to kiss Edward, to actually KISS Edward! And he completely blew it! God, the blond must think he's a total loser! Curse his body for betraying him! Envy leaned over the sink and washed way the last bit of blood from his face and hands. 

"Envy, are you okay in there?"

Edward called form the other side of the door, it startled the sin at first but he quickly recovered.

"I'm fine."

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I can manage."

"...Envy, I'm sorry for pushing you like that, and I can understand if you want me the leave."

"It's okay, just make yourself at home."

The sin turned off the faucet and stared at himself in the mirror.

'_What the hell is wrong with me?'_

'_You're a coward.'_

'_That's not the point.'_

'_Then what is?'_

'_...I don't know. I do know that right now I need to think.'_

Envy sighed and throw off his shirt, there was only one place in the house were he could think, especially about something like this, and that was the shower. He walked over to the tub and turned on the water, adjusting it to his liking he removed his pants and got in. As soon as his body hit the water it instantly relaxed, Envy let out a small moan as he pressed his forehead against the tile in front of him.

'_Edward I-I want to hold you, to be with you.'_

'_Then do it if you want to so badly.'_

'_...I know, but it's not that simple.'_

'_Don't lie! You're just fighting temptation again!'_

'_No, this time is different; I might end up hurting Edward.'_

The sin turned off the water and stood there for a moment.

'_I need to do something, but what?'_

Envy stepped out of the shower and reached for a towel. He dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist. If he was going to do something he had better do it now.

* * *

Envy peeked into his room, he had forgotten for a moment that Edward was in his house and the sin was particle naked. The blond was asleep on his bed; he let out a metal sigh, maybe his luck hadn't run out. Slowly he crept in to he room and over to his dresser. Kneeling down he opened the bottom drawer pulling out a fresh pair of boxers, a minute later he was completely dressed and just in time too. 

"Envy?"

He looker over his shoulder to see Edward rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Uh, if you're still tired then you should rest."

"No, I just needed a little nap."

The blond got up and walked over to Envy, he kneeled down behind him and wrapped his arms around the sins waist. The sin shivered at the blonde's touch.

"What am I to you?"

Envy felt all the blood rushing throw his body, once again his face had turned bright red.

"..."

"Envy you don't have to hide the truth from me anymore."

"...I'm not going to."

Envy removed the blonde's hand from around his waist and turned around. He stared Edward dead in the eye and spoke.

"Why me? What is so special about me that you constantly want to be around me? I'm not popular, and I'm not what you would call 'boyfriend material'. "

The expression on the blonde's face changed from surprise to depressed, he collapsed into Envy's chest and began to sob.

"I like you because you make me feel...wanted."

"Ed."

"You make me forget about all the pain in my life."

Pain? Edward was in pain? Envy could feel his heart aching, he had never seen him like this before and it was tearing him up inside.

"I...I don't want to be lonely anymore."

That was enough to send Envy over the edge; he couldn't hold back his tears any longer.

"Edward p-please, stop."

The blond wasn't listening, he only tighten his grip on the sin's shirt. Envy decided to take matters into his own hands, so he placed his thumb and index finger on Edward's chin, tilting it up he pressed his lip against the blonde's.

'_I...I can't bear to see you like this.'_

Edward's sobs slowly started to diminish; he wrapped his around the sin's neck and began kiss him back. Envy's lip's were soft and had the tasted of peppermint; the blond couldn't get enough of the taste, he wanted more. Both of them were displeased once they parted due to lack off air.

"Feel better?"

The blond nodded.

"Good, don't do that again."

There was a long silence between the two; Envy was getting a little uncomfortable having the blond just sit there staring at him. Edward was the first one to speak and what he said wasn't what the sin expecting.

"...I want you."

"W-wha?"

Edward leaned forward and whispered into Envy's ear.

"I never did serve my time as your slave for a week..."

'_Holy shit.'_

"...why don't we start now?"

Edward had a very lustful look in his eyes, and that made him look even desirable. Envy was about to lose all of his self control but managed to restrain himself.

"Edward-"

"Please Envy, I want this and-"

"I want it too."

Then again Envy never was good at restraining himself.

The next thing the blond knew he was on the floor with his hands above his head and the sin pressed against his lips once again. This time the kiss only lasted a few seconds, Envy moved down further down to Edward's neck, nipping and licking it viscously. The blond let out a loud moan which Envy mistook for a groan of pain.

"D-did I hurt you?"

"...no."

'_He really does care about me.'_

"I don't care if it hurts, just as long as you're the one touching me."

He reached under the sin's thin tank-top and started to caress his soft skin.

"You...and only you."

Envy continued with his assault on the blonde's neck, Edward turned his head so the sin could gain more access to it. What he had previously was true; Envy did make him forget about everything, about Al, Roy and about his mother.

'_I don't want to forget, not forever.'_

The blond was so completely lost in thought that he hadn't noticed the Envy he left his neck and was now moving down to his navel. As the sin swirled his tongue around it Edward let out another moan, this one louder then the last. He arched his back so he could more of the sin wonderer's touch. Seeing how much the blond loved this Envy started to undo his belt buckle, he had some difficulty doing so but he eventual undid it and discarded it to the floor. He stopped for a minute realizing how awkward it was that he was wearing all of his clothes, so he sat up and throw off his shirt and then his pants. Once again he knew that the blond was watching him, but it wasn't the fact that he was, it was what he said that made him put on an extremely heavy blush.

"You look so...beautiful."

Edward tried to take in the sheer beauty of his body but found that it was too much. He looked almost...god like, he wanted that body. In a flash the blond had tackled Envy to the ground and pinned him to the floor.

"I'm not going to let you have all the fun ya know."

"I knew you'd say something like that."

The blond chuckled a bit then placed kisses on the sin's chest. He let out a soft moan which caused Edward to smirk; you could obviously tell he was enjoying this. The further he went the more Envy moaned, he just hoped that the blond didn't go any further then his navel.

Edward kissed his way back up to neck, he pressed his lips against the sin's and this time decided to try something new. The blond inserted his tongue into Envy mouth, the hot intruder was welcome as it seared throw every inch of the sins oral-cavity. Envy did the same and brushed his tongue against the blonde's. While in there lip lock Edward reached down and pulled off his pants, there was no need for him to remove any boxer 'cause, well...he didn't wear any (O.O... I know, I'm perverted, but hell at lest I'm happy). Envy had no choice but to break the little kiss, he was running out of air and he knew the blond was too. Edward gave the sin a wicked smirk that sent chills down his spine; he never knew that that he could be so...sinful.

Edward, who was completely horny, nipped his way (remember the first time kiss this time is nip) back down Envy's body, this time going past the sins navel. The sin sharply inhaled as Edward gave his shaft a lick, seeing the sins reaction he lightly laughed.

"You really are a virgin aren't you?"

"S-shut up, it's not my fault people don't see me as attractive. They just don't like me, and I've learn to accept that fact."

"I like you, and that's all that really matter."

"...Whatever."

Edward laughed again.

"That's why I like you so much, you act all tough but you're really a nice guy."

"Hay! Who says I'm-"

Envy snapped his head back and let out a low moan as Edward slipped as much of his shaft as he could take into his mouth. Ever lick was just as mind blowing as the next for the sin. He had never been touched like this before, never been handled with such passion before. This was something he had wanted since he was very young, to be loved in a way that he had never been before.

The sin hesitantly ran his fingers throw blonde's hair, undoing his braid making it so that his blond hair shown it's full length. Envy loved the way the blonde's hair felt against his skin, so soft and silky, much like his. Before he knew it he had climaxed, gripping the blonde's mane he waited as the sensation left his body. Edward was stunned at how much cum there actually was; he only swallowed half of it. Coming back up to claim the sins lips he spat the reaming cum into his mouth so Envy could taste himself. He swallowed it and licked any extra that had not escaped from the blonde's mouth.

"You taste good."

"And I bet you want more."

He smirked.

"I thought so."

He stared in the blonde's eye and saw that they were practically begging him to fuck Edward senseless, and so he complied. Flipping the blond over so that he was on the bottom, he stuck three fingers into his mouth. Edward got the message and licked every inch of them, making sure that there wasn't a single dry spot. Envy could have climaxed again right then and there but he held it, removing his now saliva covered digits he placed one of them at Edward's entrance. He pushed it in causing the blond to shake, placing another one of his cold digits in he received an extremely loud moan from Edward. Envy knew that he wanted more then just his fingers inside of him, and he would gladly give him what he wanted, but first he had to make sure that the blond was as comfortable as possible. Feeling that he had starched the walls of the blond far enough he removed his fingers.

"E-Envy, I-"

"I know."

The sin placed his shaft at Edward's entrance and slowly inserted himself.

"Envy!'

The blond quickly wrapped his arms around the sin's neck and pulled him down. Envy felt almost compelled to stop but he knew Edward wouldn't like that one bit and neither would he, so he began to thrust in and out in a slow manner so the blonde's body could get use to his presences.

"H-harder."

His voice came out rasp but Envy under stood him, propping one of Edward's legs over his shoulder he pushed forward A LOT harder then before. The blond throw his head back and shut his eyes tight. It hurt like hell but it also felt so good and he didn't want Envy to stop, god he just wanted more.

'_Please, don't stop Envy.'_

His breath became shorter as he could feel his swollen member being taken into the hands of Envy. The sin pumped at the some speed as his thrusts, this only made Edward tighten his grip around the sin's neck. He cried out as he came underneath Envy, hot, sticky cum followed out of the blond and onto both him and the sin. After that Envy braced himself as the sensation of climaxing once again took over his body, screaming Edward's name he collapsed on top of him. Slowly he pulled out of the smaller body. They took a few moments to cool down; there breathing came out hard and quick so they tried to steady it. During there little break both of the teens just stared at each other, looking upon each others hot, sweaty body's.

* * *

"You have a tattoo." 

"What? You mean after this whole thing that's all you can say!"

He was referring to the on the sin's right thigh, it was a black serpent with wings eating its tail.

"I just thought I'd bring it up. What is that?"

"It's an Ouroboros."

"Did it hurt when you got it?"

"A little, but anyway, are you tired?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired as a mother right now." (For those of you who don't know slang, mother is just a shorter way of saying mother fucker. I just thought I should tell you.)

Edward began to laugh again.

"What's so funny?"

"You, if you're so tired then take a nap, this is your room."

The sin got up off of Edward and began to recover his clothes.

"I mean do you...want to come to bed with...me."

He felt so embarrassed asking such a stupid question. The blond saw the embarrassment in Envy's face so he didn't laugh this time.

"I am kinda sleepy, so sure."

Edward got up and also began to retrieve his clothing as well. It didn't take that long but both of them were fully clothed in less then twenty seconds (They have mad skills! 0.o). The blond was the first one to climb into bed; he waited for Envy to do the same.

"Are you coming or what?"

"Oh, sorry."

The sin walked over and slipped in to bed, he wrapped his arms around the blond and pulled him close. Both of them closed there eyes and started to drift off to sleep.

"Ed."

"Yeah."

"...I love you."

"I love you too Envy."

* * *

"Well, well, what do we have here?" 

Envy heard a voice that sounded familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Little Envy-chan finally got himself a lover."

No, it couldn't be, it just couldn't be. He wasn't suppose to back for until school started! Envy opened his eye slightly to at lest get the a gleams of the person, when he did he instantly shot up.

"Greed!"

"Shhhhh, you might wake up Edward. So, what exactly happened here?"

"None of your God damn business that's what! What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"I forgot that I have to leave tomorrow and not today. So come on, spill, was he a good fuck?"

"Will you leave already?"

"Why are you getting so upset, it's not like I'm going to tell your mother about your little relationship."

"If you do I swear I'll-"

Envy then felt the weight of the bed shift; he looked over and saw Edward beginning to wake up.

"Envy why are you yelling?"

"It's nothing, go back to sleep."

The blond nestled back into his pillow and fell back to sleep.

"I told you not to yell Envy-chan."

Envy got out of bed and stated to push Greed out into the hall way so they could talk without disbudding Edward. The sin really wasn't in the mood for his Uncle right now.

"Greed, why must you always do this to me?"

"What?"

"Ruin my life that's what! You always seem to mess things up for me!"

"Well I don't mean too, I'm just trying to-"

"Don't say you're trying to help! If you wanted to help then you would stay out of my life!"

Envy started to trudge back to his room feeling angry and extremely pissed off.

"...How can I just sit back and watch my son grow up without me."

The sin stopped dead in his tracks and turned around staring blackly at Greed.

"W-what did you say? Your not my-"

"I'm your father, not your Uncle. Your mother was lying to you Envy."

Then all the pieces of the puzzle started to fall together, why Greed had always been around when he was little, why he always picked him up from school, and why he comforted him when Dante was away. But why would she keep something like this hidden? Then again she was the type that kept EVERYTHING from EVERYONE.

"I know this is a bit much for you to take in, but it is true."

"...Why..."

"Huh?"

"Why did you tell me sooner? Why did you make me go throw the hell I did? Why Greed? Tell me why!"

Envy was confused, scared, and to top it all off mad as hell. He had once asked Dante about his father, she merely told him that he was not important and to just forget about him, and so he did, but not entirely.

"I'm sorry Envy, but I'm here now, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"You think I'm just going to forgive you so easily? Just completely forget about all the years of loneliness that I went throw? If you believe that then you're sadly mistaken."

He turned on his heel and was ready to enter his room, but Greed placed his hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Envy, please."

"Get your hands off of me!"

"Just hear me out."

"No! Let me go! I won't listen! I won't!"

The sin didn't know it but there were tears stemming down his face, he was crying.

"I don't have a father! I don't need one! Get out, get out, get out!"

"...If that's what you want, then I'll leave."

Greed let go of Envy and made his way down stares.

"...wait, please wait."

Envy had completely broken down on the floor. He didn't mean anything he said, he was frightened and didn't know what to do. Greed could obviously see that and he kneeled beside him.

"Don't go, I do need you, I'm sorry."

"It's okay; I did expect you to act like this. Now we need to talk about your relationship with Edward."

"Don't tell Dante."

"I'm not going to; I just wanted to tell that I'm happy for you. Your really have grown up quite a lot and I'm proud of you."

"You...you are?"

"Of course I am."

The sin smiled at that, no one had ever praised him for anything. So he felt pretty good.

"You should go back to bed, Edward is probable wondering were you are."

"But he's asleep."

"Do you think anybody could sleep throw the little shouting fit you just had."

Envy blushed, had he really been yelling that loud?

"So go on then, he waiting for you."

The sin nodded and stood up.

"Greed."

"Yeah."

"Don't tell Wrath about this either."

"I'm not so sure I can keep my mouth shut around him, so I'm not promising anything."

"You're such an idiot."

"Not just an idiot, but your idiot father."

* * *

A/N: Damn that was long, review please. So what did you two think? 

Envy: (looks at Edward)...

Edward: (looks at Envy)...

Both of them talked each other to the ground and stated kissing each other.

Me: O.O...wow, uh...well I guess they liked it.


	8. Not a doubt in my mind

A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you for reviews! You're all soooooo kind! I wouldn't be writhing if it wasn't for you! Okay so there are a couple of thing I need to clear up, 1. Yes Greed is Envy's father. 2. Edward's father is Hohenheim. 3. And yes, there is going to be Edward abuse in this chapter.

Edward: WHAT!

Envy: Hay! We didn't agree to this!

Me: Of course you did, reminder that night I took you guys partying in celebration of my fanfic launching.

Envy and Edward: Yeah.

Me: You both got REALLY drunk, so I took advantage of the situation and got you both to sigh a contract.

Envy and Edward: WHAT CONTRACT!

Me: The one that said I could do ANYTHING I want to BOTH of you for the sake of my fanfic.

Envy and Edward: We did not sigh anything of the sort!

Me: (Pulls contract out of my pocket and shows it to both of them) See.

Envy and Edward: (reading the document) we, the cast members of Fullmetal Alchemist give permission to DarkTigerGirl to use ourselves to be manipulate in any way necessary to fulfill the author's wishes and or needs to make her fanfic good, (then they look at signature) ...God damn it.

**Warning: **DarkTigerGirl's bad grammar, bad language, and Edward getting hit...a lot.

_

* * *

_

_Not a doubt in my mind_

Edward was the first one to wake up; glancing out the window and notice it was completely dark out.

'_Damn, how long was I asleep?'_

He turned over came face to face with the sleeping sin. Smiling he gave him a peck on the cheek, Envy moved slightly and grumbled to himself.

"Five more minutes..."

Edward decided to let him sleep; he had gone threw a lot today and needed to rest. The blond on the other hand couldn't sleep now that he had woken up. So he got out of bed, without waking Envy, and made his way out the door and down the stairs. He sat on the couch and sighed; he had a lot on his mind, like how to tell Roy about this. Not to mention what might happen if did. Taking another sigh closed his eyes and began to think.

'_I could tell him over the phone, but that so cliché.'_

'_Or you could not tell him at all.'_

'_That wouldn't be right.'_

'_What's Right? You wanna talk about what's right? Have you forgotten what that bastard did to you? He raped you! He fucking raped you!'_

Edward cringed, he hadn't forgotten. Being so deep in thought the blond didn't notice that there was someone else sitting there as well, watching his every move.

"Hi Ed."

Edward jumped once he realized that Greed was sitting next to him.

"Chill, it's just me."

"S-sorry about that, I didn't see you there."

"Apparently."

Edward got comfortable on the couch once more; he pressed his knees into the chest and wrapped his arms around them. He hadn't really talked to Greed before, maybe a quick chat but nothing that could count as a conversation.

"So, you love Envy."

"...yeah."

"And you're not just using him?"

"What?"

"You know, your friends and you make a little bet that you can sleep with the new-"

"I wouldn't do anything like that! I'm not that kind of guy!"

"Just checking."

There was a long silence between them. Edward was pretty pissed that Greed had come up with that ridiculous idea about him. Maybe he had just watched too many teen movies, the blond didn't know (I know I do ). But then again it is normal from ones father to be worried about there child, yes, Edward had heard the conversation about Greed being Envy's father.

"You two make a cute couple."

"Huh?"

"I said you and Envy make a cute couple."

"...yeah, I guess we do."

"But you're having some doubts about something"

"...Sort of."

"I'm all ears."

"Well..."

The blond then began to explain how he and Envy met, how found himself attracted to the sin when he first laid eyes on him, and how he wasn't surprised that Envy felt the same way about him.

"...so now I'm kinda scared about what happens next."

Greed was shocked to find out how eventful Envy's life was since he moved here.

"Wow, uh, I really wasn't expecting any of that."

"Can you help me or not?"

Greed rubbed the back of neck; this was going to a toughie.

"You love Envy without a doubt right?"

"Yeah."

"Then that's all the really should matter."

Edward smiled and closed his eyes once more, such a simple answer, but it was enough to make him feel more at ease.

'_...Envy...'_

"Edward?"

Greed looked over and saw that the blond had dozed off. He smiled to himself and reached over, picking Edward up bridal style and bringing him back upstairs to Envy's room. Placing him next to his lover he left, Greed really wasn't sure why but a tear ran down his face.

'_My little boy is all grown up.'_

* * *

When Envy finally woke up it was sometime in the afternoon, he was feeling a little groggy and disoriented. He felt around and found that the blond wasn't there. Edward was gone and there was a note on his pillow, staring at it for awhile, trying to focus eyesight, it red... 

_Dear Envy,_

_Thank you for inviting me_ _over, and I had a very good time. I hope can do it again real soon. Oh and sorry for leaving like this but I have to get back home before my dad worries. Be back when ever I can. _

_Love, Edward_

'_Love huh.'_

Envy chuckled after reading that part. It was a strange feeling he had, he felt happy, extremely happy. It was so exhilarating! He REALLY liked this feeling! Sitting he gave a long stretch, now he was really bored, he had nothing to do now that Edward was gone. Maybe he could watch TV? But then again it was a weekday and only those cheesy soap operas were on. Envy HATED those things; they made absolutely no sense what so ever. So he scratched that idea and tried to think of a new way to kill time.

'_I could take a walk around town-'_

Envy got a sudden chill after saying that, something told the sin that he should stay home today.

'_Then I guess it's TV today.'_

Sighing he got out of bed took another long stretch. Seeing that he was very stiff Envy decided to make a cup coffee to wake the rest of his body up. For some reason the sin couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen today, something REALLY bad.

'_It's probable just my imagination, yet...'_

He shook his head; everything was going to be fine, Edward was home, Wrath was camp and Greed was...well Greed was doing his own thing. It was going to be a normal day, uneventful day; well Envy hoped it would be.

"Another day in my pathetic life."

* * *

Back at home Edward lay sprawled out on the couch, he was literally bored stiff. He had been in that same spot ever since he'd gotten home. His father (Hohenheim) had suggested that he do something productive. Edward just tuned him out, like he usually did. It wasn't that he didn't care for his father, it was just he didn't care for his advice. Ever since Al died (I'm sorry for killing him off!) neither of them really talked to the other, it was sad really. 

'_Why don't you call Envy?'_

He instantly popped up, why the hell hadn't he thought of that earlier? Reaching for the phone he stopped. What if Envy didn't want to talk to him right now?

'_I'll take that chance.'_

While contemplating whether to call Envy or not the phone rang, diving for it he picked it up hoping that it would be his lovable sin.

"Hello?"

"Well you sound pretty happy."

"Oh...hi Roy."

"Hi, I'm just calling to ask if you wanted to come over for a while."

"I guess I could, what time?"

"...Now."

"Why so soon?"

"...just get over here."

And with that he hung up the phone. Edward really didn't want to go over there, but he was going to tell Roy sooner or later about him and Envy. This was just the chance he needed, hopefully Roy would understand. If he didn't...Edward wasn't sure what would happen.

* * *

Roy's house wasn't too far from Edward's, about three blocks. As Edward arrived at Roy's house he sees Roy awaiting his arrival. He gives a slight smile. He walks up to the door and as he reaches the threshold, Roy enters the house, gesturing for Edward to join him.He nodded and walked in after him. As Edward entered the house, Roy closed the door behind him, making the blond turn and look at him. Edward took notice of his appearance. Roy had a slightly lustful look in his eyes, a look that did not settle well with the blond. He turned around and decided to walk into the living room, trying not to let the look in Roy's eyes bother him. 

'_I better get this over with.'_

He turned around to speak, but as he turned, he came face to face with Roy. Startled, he stepped back a step or two. Roy seemed to follow his steps. Edward felt something behind him and he glanced down quickly to look at it, then back up at Roy.

"Roy, what are you doing?"

Roy smiled and slowly brought his hand up to Edwards face to lightly caress his cheek.

"Isn't it obvious. "

"..."

"I want you."

Edward gasped and Roy moved his lips closer to his. The blond side stepped Roy and began to back up slowly.

"Isn't that what you want, Edward? Don't you want me?" Roy asked with a slight tone of hurt in his voice.

Edward shook his head and contniued to slowly back you, Roy matching his every step.

"No, that's not what I want."

He tilted his head slightly to the side and asked.

"And why not? Am I not good enough for you?"

Edward's eyes widened in surprise.

"No, Roy. It's not that. It's just..."

"Just what, Edward?"

"...I don't love you, I love...Envy."

Roy stopped dead in his tracks. The look of lust soon turned to anger and hate.

"What did you say?"

"I love him."

He scowled and, not being but a foot away from Edward, slapped him hard on the face. The blond was taken aback by the sudden sting and looked at Roy confused. Roy punched the blond in the stomach hard, knocking the breath out of him. Edward hunched over slightly and gasped out.

"W-why? Why are you acting this?"

"Was I not good enough for you, Edward, that you had to go to that bastard Envy?"

"H-he's not a bastard, he's everything your no-"

Roy's fist connected to Edwards jaw, knocking him on the floor. The blond could taste something metallic in his mouth and he spat. Seeing the red liquid come from his mouth, he reached up and touched his lip. Pulling his fingers away he saw blood on his fingertips.

"You're so weak; I have no idea what I ever saw in you. Is that you ran to Envy? Because he was just as weak as you?"

Roy's foot flew towards the blond's stomach, and again, knocked the breath out of him. Edward cried out in pain, and looked up at Roy with tears in his eyes.

"S-stop, please."

"I'll stop, when you've stopped moving."

Grabbing Edward by the collar of his shirt, he slammed the poor blond into the wall. He cried out once more as his shoulder hit the godforsaken wall, pain surged throughout his entire arm.

"What's the matter Edward? Can't take the pain?"

Seeing the blond in so much pain gave Roy a sadistic pleasure, he wanted to give him more. So he yanked Edward by the hair and dragged him over to the couch, Roy was going to make Edward scream, at any cost. Slamming him against the cushions Roy began to rip off all of the blonde's clothing. Edward knew what he was going to do and tried to fight back, that only earned him a hard slap across his face.

"No...Roy...please don't."

"Shut up! You've brought this upon yourself!"

Roy took Edward, unprepared. Edward let a glass shattering scream, the pain was unbearable. His body did the only thing it could, completely shut down. Edward directed his vision to the near by wall and silently cried. He didn't want this, his body didn't belong to Roy, it belonged to Envy, and only Envy could touch it. Roy was defiling it.

'_Envy...I'm so sorry.'_

Roy gripped the cushions of the couch as he climaxed. Edward tensed but didn't cry out. When Roy was done he slid out of Edward and pushed the blond off the couch. Edward just lay there, too scared to do anything.

"Now, get out of my house."

The blond slowly got up and began to collect and put on his clothes, not once did he look up Roy. When Edward was fully clothed he felt that his shoulder was still in throbbing with pain, that wasn't good.

"I said get out."

Edward nodded slowly and got up; his whole body was in pain. As he made his way to the front door the pain only increased, he could hear Roy behind him snickering, enjoying his pain. There was only one place Edward could go, a place where all the pain, the hurt he felt, would just go away. And that place was...

* * *

Envy got a sudden ache in his shoulder; it felt like his entire arm was going to come off. The sin defiantly didn't like this, first it was the strange feeling he got when he woke up, and now this. 

'_What the hell is gong on?'_

A small knock, almost unnoticeable, came from the door, shaking Envy form his thoughts. Getting up from his comfy spot on his couch the sin walked over and answered the door. The sight that stood before him was enough to make him cringe. Edward was bloody and bruised, the thing that caught Envy off gaud the most was the blond holding his shoulder, the same one that was throbbing just a minute ago.

"E-Edward, what happened to you?"

Silence, the blond just looked at him, eye cold and emotionless. His usual smile was gone; Edward was completely dead on the inside, and scared Envy more then anything else.

"Edward say something!"

The blond moved toward Envy and rested his head on his chest. The sin suddenly felt Edward go limp and immediately caught him. Shaking him a couple of times Envy became even more concerned for his blond chibi.

"Edward! Wake up! Edward!"

There was no response, Edward wasn't moving.

An hour later Edward had woken up. Envy let out a huge sigh relief.

"You bastard, you scared me half to death!"

He just laid there, eyes still empty. Envy knew that something terrible had happened to Ed, causing him to go into shock. The sin just had to find a way to bring him out of it.

"Edward look, you need to tell me what happen to you."

"...no."

"If you don't I can't help you."

"...no...no."

Envy reached over and placed his hand over top of Edward's, he didn't want to see him like this, it was too heart ranching.

"Edward I-"

"No!"

He quickly jerked his hand away from Envy's and sat up. Edward clamped his hands over his ears so he couldn't hear anything; he wanted to shut everything out, to block out all that had happen to him today.

"Edward listen to me! I'm trying to help you!"

He shook his head furiously; he didn't want to hear this.

"Shut up, shut up!"

Envy was getting fed up, so he climbed into the bed and pried Edward's hand off of his ears. The blond insanely started to struggle.

"Let go! Don't touch me!"

"Snap out of it Ed!"

"Don't touch me Roy!"

Envy stopped, he finally understood why Edward was acting this way. Roy had done something to him, something terrible. The sins look softened, pressing his lips against the blonde's, muffling any other protest that Edward had left in him. Slowly but surly Edward began to sob, there was a burst of emotion inside of him and he couldn't hold it back. Parting Envy hugged the blond tight.

"Envy...he t-touched me, and I c-couldn't do anything about it."

"Shhhh, it's okay, I'm here now."

"M-my shoulder, i-it hurts."

"I know, it's dislocated."

Envy he took hold of Edward's arm.

"W-what are you doing?"

"The bone has to be popped back into place. This is going to hurt, so just try to relax."

Edward nodded, grabbing Envy's shirt he waited for the pain to over take his body. With on quick movement the sin yanked the blonde's arm causing Edward to scram out in pain, the feeling only lasted for a moment, but it was enough to send him shaking. Envy stroked Edward's silky hair trying to calm him down. It had to be done, if it wasn't the pain would only get worse, and the sin wasn't going to have that.

"Envy, I-I want to stay with you."

"You can stay here as long as you want."

Edward closed him eyes and let out a sigh. This was were he belonged, in the arms of his lover.

_All the doubts in my mind have left_

_This is were I belong_

_In your arm_

_Envy_

* * *

A/N: Another LONG chapter! Weeeeeeee! Review please! This is not the last chapter! There are still more to come! Thank you Leslie for helping me write this! 

Edward: ...

Me: Ed, are you okay?

Edward: ...bitch (pulls out a huge scythe)

Me: AAAIIIIEEE! (Runs around franticly trying to get away from Edward)

Edward: GET BACK HEAR!

Me: I'M SORRY ED!

Edward: THAT'S NOT GOING TO CUT IT, SO I'M GOINT TO CUT YOU!

Envy: (watches from the side lines) Good grief.


	9. To break a promise

A/N: Thank you for reviewing my fans! You guys really liked that chapter! I didn't want to hurt Ed THAT much but hell, what's done is done. Okay so now it time for my 'clear up something's segment. 1. Yes it was pretty stupid for Edward to go over Roy house, but he wasn't thinking straight. 2. YES Envy could feel Edward's pain.

Edward: That can't really happen!

Me: Yes it can (Pulls out a needle and pokes Ed in the arm)

Envy and Ed: OW! THAT...huh?

Me: Told ya. So back to the segment, this was a highly popular request. 3. I CAN NOT KILL ROY. I wish I could but that would throw the entire story off. But I can put something in here just as dark as murder in here.

Envy: What's that?

Me: Can't tell you, but I can tell you that if involves blood.

Envy: Cool! I love blood!

Me: You do now but this chapter might change your mind.

Envy: (Swallows hard) I don't like that way you said that.

**Warning: **DarkTigerGirl's bad grammar, language, blood, and Roy being an ass.

* * *

_To break a promise _

Edward spent the night over Envy's house. He slept in the same bed as the sin, even though the situation hadn't been that way from the beginning. Envy was going to sleep on the couch, so the blond could have some privacy. Edward insisted that he stayed, since he really didn't want to be alone right now. With a sigh he agreed not to leave. So now there he was, in his room, stroking Edward's silky hair. He just liked doing it and apparently the blond did too, since he kept scooting closer.

"Edward, I need to ask you something important."

"What is it?"

"Why did you go over there?"

Edward held on to the sins tank-top.

"I...I wanted to tell him about us, I didn't wan to tell him over the phone because he might think I was a coward."

"And you think getting your ass kicked was a better option?"

The blond held on tighter, he bit his bottom lip in an attempt to keep himself from crying.

"...I'm sorry Envy."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I did something that made you upset, and I'm sorry."

"It's okay Ed; I'm just glade you're alright."

Envy held the blond tighter; he felt a murderous rage toward Roy right now. How dare he touch the one thing that the sin loved the most! Envy would kill that bastard for this, not only did he hurt Ed, he also made him cry. Anyone who did that would be most defiantly be put to death by the sins hands.

"I'll kill him, I swear it."

"D-don't."

"Why not? He beat you Ed! He deserves it!"

"I-I don't want you to get hurt, if you did, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I'm...I'm just a burden."

"You're not a burden Ed, don't think like that."

"Just promise me you won't go after Roy."

"Only if you promise to stop putting yourself down."

"It's a deal then."

To seal there deal Edward placed a kiss on Envy's lip. Kissing him back the sin smiled to himself, there were a lot of thing in the world he hated and very little things he loved. This would probable be one of the things he loved, kissing Edward. He loved the taste of the blonde's lips, the way they felt against his, hell he just LOVED everything about Ed! Parting, Edward snuggled under Envy once again; he was tired, there was no denying that. Closing his eyes, while stillholding on tothe sin shirt, he drifted off to sleep.

'_Good night Edward.'_

* * *

When morning finally came, Edward felt stiff. He sat up and took a long stretch, looking over he found that Envy wasn't there. The blond immediately stated to panic. Leaping out of the bed, he ran straight downstairs. Envy wasn't in the living room. With his panic growing, he scrambled toward the kitchen. Edward let out a sigh once he saw the sin standing over the stove. Walking over he wrapped his arms Envy's waist, then rested his head on his back. 

"What'ch making?"

"Pancakes, they'll be done in a few."

"Okay, I'll be looking at TV."

Releasing the sin, he made his was to the living room. Envy just chuckled to himself. Edward was clingy, and he liked the fact that he would always come to him. What he didn't like was the fact that Edward kept putting himself down. It wasn't good for the blond, he needed more self-esteem, and Envy would make sure he got it.

Back in the living room, Edward sat on the couch, in shock, as he watching the television. It was a talk show, and today's segment was dealing with people that had been abused by there loved ones. The woman talking said that her boyfriend was so sweet and caring when they first met, but on day the he had a strange mood swing and raped her. Edward didn't want to here anymore; he changed the channel, this was hitting too close to home. On the next channel was a soap opera, the main characters was talking to her boyfriend, apparently she had said something he didn't like, 'cause the next thing she know a large hand had slapped he across the face, causing he to fall to the ground. Edward completely turned off the TV this time. He just sat there, thinking, and come up with a very good conclusion.

'_Daytime TV sucks.'_

* * *

"I thought you were watching TV?" 

Envy gazed down at Edward with a confused look.

"There was nothing on."

"What did you expect? It's daytime TV."

'_Tell me about it.'_

"Well breakfast is ready."

Envy gave the blond and smile before he walked back into the kitchen. Edward waited a few minutes before he got up. He had a lot on his mind, but his stomach thought otherwise.

'_Alright already, I'm going.'_

On the kitchen table sat two plates of freshly made pancakes, a bottle of syrup, and a sleepy looking sin. Edward walked over and sat next to him.

"Maybe you should go back to bed."

"No, no, I'm fine, really."

"But you've done so much, maybe you should rest."

Envy just shook him head. He was a little sleepy, but he wasn't THAT tired. The blond scooted closerand wrapped his arms around the sin's neck.

"I don't want you to get sick."

"I won't, you should be worrying about yourself. I can hear your stomach growling."

He smirked once he saw Edward blush.

"Well that rather embarrassing."

The blond rubbed the back of his head. Envy sighed, Edward really did cared about him, but that was also his biggest weakness. Edward just wanted to be loved, and he would probable do anything to gain it. That's were thing would get complicated, he would most likely be so wrapped up with his loved one that he would be oblivious to his own problems.

"Edward, just eat."

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

* * *

The two where silent for most of there meal, they had nothing to talk about. Envy opened his mouth a couple of times, but soon discarded what he had to say. This was getting ridiculous, if Edward wasn't going to say something then Envy sure as hell was. 

"Edward-"

"Do you want to fuck me?"

Envy jaw hung in mid-air. That couldn't have just come out of Edward mouth, could it? The sin closed his mouth and shook his head.

'_I must be more exhausted then I thought.'_

"Well, do you?"

Envy blinked a couple of times, and then answered.

"Uhh...s-sure."

Edward got up and took the sin by his wrist, pulling him over to the couch. He shoved him down and began to kiss the sin along his jaw line. Envy was surprised by the blonde's sudden surge of hormones; at least this was waking him up. He rolled over so that Edward was looking up at him. The blond pulled Envy down into a kiss, the sin tasted sweet, most likely from the syrup they had. The sin reached underneath Edward's shirt and started to run his fingers down his chest. The blond sharply inhaled, causing Envy to break there kiss.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I think you touched a bruise."

Envy lifted the blonde's shirt up and examined his torso. There was indeed a bruise present on the left side of his waist. The sin cringed and looked back at Edward.

"I'll be right back."

Envy got up and headed for the kitchen. Edward waited patiently for his return; it didn't take long, about a minute. Whanthe sin came back he was holdinga cold compress.

"Hold still."

He slowly paced the cloth on the bruise, Edward shivered as it came in contact with him skin.

"Keep it there; I'll go get the phone."

"What for?"

"You need to call your dad and tell him that you'll be staying over here for a while. And, don't you need to pick up some sort of change of clothes? You can't just go around wearing those dirty things."

"Okay, okay, I get it mommy."

"Cut that out! I'm just...just-"

"Looking out for me."

Envy blushed when the blond finished his sentence.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed about it."

Edward pulled the sin into another kiss. Envy just closed his eyes; wrapping his arms around his neck he kissed him back. Breaking there lip lock, the sin pressed his forehead against the blonde's.

"This is still pretty new to me."

"What is?"

"You know, the whole you and me together thing."

Envy's blush deepened.

"I guess you could say I'm kinda new to this too."

"But I thought Roy did this kind of stuff to you all the time."

Edward just shook his head.

"He never did these things; he was never caring like you. I ever let him touch me like you did; I guess I kinda knew from the start that he only wanted one thing from me."

"Why didn't you leave him sooner if you knew he didn't really love you?"

"Because he...he gave me the illusion of being loved."

Envy knew that Edward was going to cry, so he held him close. He didn't like to see his chibi cry, I just made both of them feel bad.

"You've got me now Edward, and I love you."

* * *

An hour later, Edward had left to pickup a few things from his house. He told Envy that itwouldn't take too long, twenty minuets at the most. So the sin just sat on the couch and waited, he had given Ed an extra house key so he wouldn't have to knock. He looked at the clock on the wall and groaned. 

'_Where is he? What if something bad happed to him?'_

'_Don't worry he'll be fine. Besides it's only been ten minutes.'_

'_A lot can happen in ten minutes ya know!'_

'_Like what?'_

'_...well...I don't know! Bad stuff!"_

Envy was too busy arguing with himself that he didn't notice that Edward had come back; the blond walked over and stared at the sin for awhile.

"Did you miss me palm tree?"

Envy jumped and fell face first on the ground. Edward burst into a fit of laughter at the sight.

"What the hell did you do that for? And once again, who the hell do you think you're calling palm tree Chibi-chan?"

The sin sat up and rubbed his forehead. It was then that he saw what the blond was wearing. Not his usual black tank-top and leather pants, it was something totally different. A dark green long sleeved shirt with a lighter green T-shirt over top of it. On his legs he wore normal blue jeans, nothing fancy. Envy cocked a brow.

"Did you get tired of black?"

"A little, what you don't like it?"

"I don't care what you wear..."

He got up and walked over to Edward, snaking his arms around his wait he pulled him close.

"...just as long as it make you look sexy."

"That shouldn't be too hard."

Smirking, the blond wrapped his arms around Envy's neck, and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"How about we go somewhere today? Like...the mall!"

"The mall? There's a mall in this town?"

"Envy...there's a mall in every town." (Well duh!)

"Oh...I knew that."

"...you've never been to the mall, have you?"

"..."

"You poor sheltered child. Looks like I'm going to have to show you a good time."

"Good time?"

Edward put on a wicked smirk. He grabbed Envy by the wrist and started for the door.

"W-wait, where going now?"

"Of course! It should be a crime that you've never gone to the mall! And I'll be damned if you didn't!"

Envy sighed, there was no way he was going to talk Edward out of this. So he just put on a lazy smile and went with it.

'_This is going to be a LONG day.'_

* * *

"Here we are!" 

Envy's eyes widened, this place was just as huge as the library! He must have spun around about three times, there where just SO many stores! The blond just watched in amusement, the sin reminded him of a little kid that had just stepped into a candy store for the first time. Edward thought it was time that they visited there first store.

"Are you just going to stand there staring, or are we going to but something?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Where to?"

"Hmmm...Let's go to Hot Topic!"

"Uh, okay."

Edward took the sin by the wrist again, and led him up to the second floor. Most of the clothing stores were on that floor, the blond favored Hot Topic because, well, were else are you going to find a Full Metal Alchemist hoodie? When they reached the store, Envy stared at the strange store. The inside was kinda dark, and looked to be kinda gothic. The sin really wasn't sure why Edward was dragging him into this place.

"Do you come here often?"

"ALL the time! The people working here practically know me!"

'_Wow.'_

When they entered, a girl working there seemingly popped out of nowhere and greeted both of them. She had long raven black hair, which was slightly curly. But he hair wasn't the first thing you noticed, it was her bust size.

"Hellooooo Edward! What can I do for you today?"

"Hay Lust, me and Envy where just-"

"Envy?"

She looked up form the blond and stared at the taller teen, it only took her a second to recognize him. She let out a girly shout and nearly tackled poorEnvy to the ground.

"Envy-chan! Long time no seeeeeee!"

"God dammit Lust, let go!"

"You know her Envy?"

"Unfortunately, yes. She's my cousin."

She hugged him tighter.

"When Greed told me you were moving, I didn't expect it be around here! Is Wrathy-kens with you?" (Sorry if I spell Wrathy-kens wrong)

"No, he's at camp."

"You sent poor Wrathy-kens to camp! That's just cruel!"

"I didn't send him, DANTE did."

"Ohhhhhhh. Well, how have things been going? I barely get to see you anymore!"

"Fine, now will you let go!"

"Okay."

She released him and looked back at Edward.

"Sooooo, I guess my cousin REALLY likes you Edo-kun."

"W-why do you say that?"

"Because Envy-chan doesn't warm up to people unless he REALLY likes them."

Lust saw Edward blush at the mention that Envy 'REALLY' liked him. She clapped her hand over her mouth; she looked at Envy then at Edward and gasped.

"Oh my god! Are you two going out?"

Both of them kept silent, they exchanged glairs which only caused them to blushed even more. Lust started to jump and down with joy.

"It is true! I'm sooooo happy for you Envy-chan! As a way to congratulate you both I'll give you a little token of my gratitude."

She reached into a small bin and pulled out a little stuffed panda.

"Hehe, were giving them away, so here."

Envy took the littlecritter and gave Lust a smile of thanks.

"WOW! You really DO like Edo-kun! He got you to smile!"

There little chat was cut short, one of the stores mangers called for Lust in the backroom.

"LUST GET BACK HERE! GLUTTONY ATE ALL THE PIZZA AGAIN!"

"I'M COMING ALREADY! Sorry you two, duty calls."

She waved them goodbye and walked off. Envy had never noticed it before, but Lust really did care about him. He always saw her as a loud mouth prep, but now that he really thought about it, she was probable just pretending to act like that to shelled the fact that she really did care. Edward tugged at his sleeve, shaking him from his thoughts, he had his usual smile on his face.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, where to next?"

"Let's just walk around."

He started to pull the sin in another direction.

"Sound fine to me."

* * *

The two walked for whatseemed like hours. They looked throw many stores but didn't buy anything. Envy was getting bored; he really didn't see why people get so excited to go to this place, yes, there were a lot of stores but that's ALL. 

"Hay, Chibi-chan, have we walked around the entire mall yet?"

"No, we've only been walking around for twenty minutes, I would take at lest two hours to walk around the whole thing."

Edward turned around so he was walking backwards.

"You're going to run into someone if you do that."

"No I'm not. Just as long as you-"

And sure enough Edward DID run into someone, he immediately turned around and started to apologize. Edward did two things he REALLY shouldn't have, 1. Turned around and 2. Spoke to the person he ran into. He soon regretted doing both of these things.

"Well if it isn't the shrimp and his lovable sin."

It was Roy. (Small world isn't it)

Edward slowly backed up until he hit Envy. The sin gave Roy a dark glair; it was the only he could do. He had promised the blond that he wouldn't hurt Roy, and he intended to keep his promise. Edward grabbed Envy shirt, as Roy started to approach him.

"What's the matter Ed, scared?"

"Leave him alone Roy! He hasn't done any thing to you!"

Envy made sure that Edward stayed behind him, Roy was unpredictable, and with Edward there with him there was no telling what he would do. The sin didn't like smug look on his face, it made him sick.

"You're so pitiful, hiding behind you boyfriend."

"Shut up! What the hell do you want anyways?"

"You're the ones who bumped into me."

"Whatever. Just leave us alone!"

"Fine then."

He walked pass the two, but then stopped.

"Oh and Edward, you were nothing more then a toy to me. And that's all you'll ever be, someone's little sex toy. Once there done with you they'll just throw you away, just like I did."

And with that he left. Envy just gave him the finger, this guy was really pissing him off. God what he wouldn't do to beat the crap out of him. He felt Edward tighten his grip on his shirt.

"Envy, I wanna go home. I'm...I'm not feeling to well right now."

The sin nodded, and they both headed for the exit.

* * *

Edward couldn't sleep; it had been hours since he and Envy had gotten back home. The sin had offered him something to eat, but he kindly declined. He said that he just wanted to lie down for awhile. So he retreated upstairs to Envy's bed, a few minutes later he was joined by the sin himself. The blond had fallen asleep for only three hours before he had woken up. Now he just sat in bed, staring at the ceiling. He just couldn't get what Roy had said to him out of him mind. It wasn't true; Envy would never just use him then throw him away. That just wasn't Envy. But the more he thought about it, the worse he felt. 

'_I just need something calm my nerves.'_

He got out of bed slowly, so he wouldn't disturb the sleeping sin. Envy's house felt different at night. It was a little creepy, what made it worse was the rain that had suddenly started falling. The walk to the kitchen had seemed longer them it had. When he finally reached it, he checked all the cabinets and found a glass. He filled it up with tap water and took a seat at the kitchen table. He just sat there staring at it.

'_Roy couldn't be right, Envy wouldn't leave me.'_

'_Are you sure about that?'_

'_No, shut up! I won't listen to what you have to say!'_

'_What if he does leave you?'_

'_Shut up you bastard!'_

Edward stood up and walked over to the sink. Now he just felt worse about himself. While leaning over the sin he found a freshly washed knife that Envy had probable put there. He picked it up and examined it. It was sharp, no kidding, but Edward wanted to see how sharp. So he placed it at the tip of his fingers and pressed, it instantly started to bleed. He was fascinated by it, so he placed the knife higher, at his forearm. He slowly ran it across it, watching as the thin line of blood that had formed as the blade left his skin. It hurt, but he didn't care. He kept placing the blade lower and lower until he reached the forbidden area, his wrist.

'_You're going to kill yourself if you cut there ya know.'_

'_I...I don't care, it feel good.'_

'_Edward, don't.'_

'_You're not going to stop me this time.'_

Edward's mind completely shut down, he wasn't in control of himself anymore. He placed the blade on his wrist and cut lightly, tilting his head back he let out a hiss as the blade cut deeper.

'_Just a little further.'_

Blood ran from his arm to the tiled floor. Edward didn't know what he was doing; all he knew was that it was taking his mind away.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

The blond just gazed at the angry sin standing in the door way. He looked pissed, but Edward didn't care.

* * *

Envy quickly ran over and grabbed the blond chibi. He took the knife from his hand throw it to the ground. Shaking Edward a couple of times he tried to grasp how bad the situation was. There were cuts along his arm and they were bleeding pretty badly. 

"What were you doing? Edward, say something!"

The blond had that same dull look in his eyes, the same one that he had seen when Edward had came to him after Roy had beat him. Edward was breathing, that was a good sigh.

"Edward, please talk to me."

"...Envy."

"I'm right here Ed."

"...Envy is...going to...leave...me."

"No I'm not Edward, I would never leave you."

"...Envy's going to leave me...and I'll be all alone again."

The sin picked up Edward bridal style, and carried him back upstairs. He had to get the blonde's wounds treated right away, if he didn't Edward would most likely faint from blood loss, and if he fainted then he was at risk of dying. Envy placed Edward down on his bed and made a mad-dash for the bathroom. There was a first aid kit in there somewhere; he just had to finds it. He checked all the cabinets and finally found it. Racing back to his bedroom, he quickly opened it and pulled out a bunch of bandages, and went to work, all the while making sure that Edward kept his eyes open. After about an hour of, Envy had successfully dressed all of Edward's wounds. The blond had finally snapped out of his trance once more, he was sitting up and refused to look the sin in the eye.

"Ed, what the hell were you thinking?"

Envy sounder more worried them angry.

"I...I did it again, didn't I?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I...I did something that made you upset."

He clinched the blanket that was surrounding him tight and began to cry.

"I'm so stupid; I made you go throw all this trouble just for me. I really am a burden."

He lowered his head, letting his bangs fall to his face. Envy probable hated him by now, and that thought only made him feel even worse about the situation. He had tried to kill himself, and that was an unforgivable sin. Envy cross his arms and shook his head.

"I can't believe you, it hasn't even been a full day and you've already broken your promise!"

Edward looked up in confusion.

"W-what?"

"You promised me last night that you would stop putting yourself down, you seem to have broken it. Which mean you must be punished."

"W-what are you going to do to me?"

The sin smirked.

"Well, I was thinking along the lines of torture."

"W-why would you-"

Edward was cut off short once Envy had pounced on top of him, pinning him to the bed. The blond just stared for a moment.

"W-what are you doing?"

"You see, I was talking about amore sexual kind of torture."

His eyes widened. The blond finally understood.

"I see. What's my punishment?"

"I've decided to screw you, like you've never been screwed before. And you're NOT going to like it." (Emphasize on the word 'not')

"Don't worry, I WON'T."

"Good."

Envy kissed the blond hard. Hard enough to make his lips tingle. Edward wrapped his arms around the sin, pulling him closer. Leaving the blonde's lips Envy put on another smirk.

"I thought you said you weren't going to enjoy this?"

"I'm not, you taste nasty."

The sin chuckled and moved down to the Edward's neck. Licking and nipping at it, he eared himself a little moan from the blond. The sin ran his finger threw Edward's long silky hair, undoing his braid. Now was the prefect time to start removing clothing. Envy began to eliminate all of the blonde's clothing, and Edward began to do the same until they were entirely naked. The sin continued to kiss his was down the blonde's body, making sure that he bypassed any of the bruises on his abdomen. He didn't stop until he reached the blonde's shaft. Envy was an amateur when it came to these things.

'_Here goes nothing.'_

He licked it, causing the blond to shudder. The sin just said to hell with it, and put the whole thing in his mouth. Edward let out a long moan and threw his head back. Envy just continued to lick, and every time he did Edward would moan. What took the blond by surprise was when Envy inserted two of his fingers into his entrance. The sin moved his fingers at the same speed as his licks. Edward held onto the bed sheets like his life depended on it, he know Envy was good, just not THAT good.

"Oh god! Envy s-stop! I take it anymore!"

The sin wasn't stupid, he knew the blond was acting, he also knew that he wanted more. Soon after the blond climaxed into Envy's mouth. He just swallowed the white liquid and came back up to clam Edward's lips.

"Do want me to stop, or do you really want more, my little slave?"

"M-more, I want more."

Pressing his lips against the blond, and placed his shaft at Edward's entrance. With one movement, he had pushed himself inside of Edward. He knew it wouldn't take much for the blond to climax again, but he was going to make sure he came hard. Envy began to pound into the smaller body with as much force as he could muster up. Edward threw his head back, as the sin hit his spot over and over again.

"S-stop! This it too much!"

Envy was correct, it didn't take to make Edward come. And he was also correct about him coming hard. Edward gripped onto the sin as his world came crashing down onto the sins stomach. Envy climaxed soon after. Both of them lay on his bed, exhausted.

"P-promise me you won't put yourself down anymore."

"I-I promise."

"Good, if you break it this time, I might not go so easy on you."

Envy kissed the blonde's cheek, and then rested his head on his shoulder.

"I won't break it, I promise."

* * *

A/N: WOW! A SUPER long chapter! Review people! They make me REALLY happy! Sooooo what did you two thing? Hay where'd they go? 

Wrath: The left while you were talking.

Me: Well, were the hell did they go?

Wrath: Envy said something about a cheap motel, I didn't hear the rest. I have a low attention span.

Me: Really?

Wrath: Yeah, I get distracted by the littlest...hay look, a penny! (Picks up a random penny from the ground) Shiny!

Greed:Theres no wat thatWrath is MY kid! My attention span is a lot...hay look, a nickel! (Picks up a random nickel form the ground) Shiny!

Me: Like father, like son.


	10. The unexpected guest

A/N: Thank you sooooooo much for reviewing! Yes, I do know that it is a shame that I can't kill off Roy, but he'll get his in the end. That the way MY world works.

Envy: What do you mean YOUR world?

Me: My fanfic, my world, my rules.

Envy: I still don't get it...

Me: To put it simply, I control the world. And what I say goes.

Envy and Ed: Ohhhhhh, I see.

Wrath: Is that how you got Lust to act SO out of character?

Me: Yes, observe. Normal Lust.

Lust: What am I doing here?

Me: Preppy Lust. (Snaps fingers)

Lust: Ohhhhhh Envy-kun, give me a huge!

Envy: What the-

(Lust tackles Envy to the ground)

Wrath: Cool!

Edward: GET OFF OF MY BOYFRIEND!

(Edward jumps in and starts up a big fight)

Wrath: This turned out better then I expected! (Pulls out a camera and starts taking pictures) These are going in my scrap book!

**Warning**: DarkTigerGirl's bad grammar, language, and Indians.

* * *

_The unexpected guest _

Edward had decided to take a shower. He stood in the bathroom and was disrobing. The last time he had taken one, was when he arrived home, the day Roy had...hurt him. Flinching as the memory came back to him; the blond ran his fingers down his chest, touching one of the bruises Roy had made. Some of the sting was gone, but it still hurt. His hand moved up, into a different direction, his arm. He felt the bandages on his arm and almost started to cry. It was still hard to believe that he had tried to kill himself, tried to take his own live. Edward closed his eyes for a moment, he just wished that some of the memories he bared didn't have to be so...unpleasant. But alas, there was nothing he could do. Sighing, he stepped into the shower. The water was just the way he liked it, nice and warm. He let the stream of soothing water fall upon his back. The blond needed a massage, or something that would get rid of the tension in his shoulders and back.

'_I could ask Envy to do it for me.'_

'_Oh, that would be something. You could have him start out high, like at your shoulders. Then you could have him go lower, and lower, and lower, until BAM! It turns into full-blown sex! _'

'_...'_

'_Did I say something wrong?'_

'_...horny bastard.'_

* * *

Envy was feeling...playful, so-to-speak. He wanted to get a little revenge, for Edward making him fall on his face. Since the blond was in the shower, that was going to make his revenge even sweeter. The sin wasn't going to cause Edward any bodily harm; he was jus going to give him a little scare.

Making his way up the stairs, he stopped at the bathroom door. Envy was good at sneaking into places, without making a single sound. Slowly he turned the doorknob and crept in, turning around he shut it, making sure that the 'click' was unnoticeable. The sin then began to remove his clothes. It would be rather stupid if he got in with all of his clothing on. When he was completely naked, the sin slowly walked over.

Here came the hard part, Envy had to find a way to slip into the shower without 1. The shower curtain moving too much or. 2. Make as little noise as possible and last 3. Make sure Edward didn't notice a thing. So this did pose a bit of a challenge. The sin peeked in and saw that Edward wasn't aware of his present, yet. Envy gradually stepped in and stood behind Edward. Now to put his plan into motion, he walked up a little further, and leaded over until he was right next to the blonde's ears. Being the little bastard that he was, Envy said the one word that he found so befitting of this situation.

"Yo."

Edward reaction was priceless. He must have jumped at lest two feet in the air. He quickly turned around and gave Envy a pissed look.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No, just getting a little payback for making me fall on my face yesterday."

"...then I guess we can call it even now."

The blond held his hand out, and gestured for the sin to shake it. Envy stared at it for a moment; he raised his hand and took the blonds. As soon as his hand came in contact with Edward, he was suddenly trusted against one of the tiled walls, with the blond smirk at him with a lustful look in his eyes.

"I thought we were even?"

"We are. I just felt like having some fun."

"You could have just told."

Edward's smirk widened.

"Where's the fun in that."

He pressed his lips against the sins neck, and gently slid them along Envy silky skin. The sin let out a soft moan and turned his head.

"M-maybe we should do this after you finish your shower."

"Alright."

The blond released the sin and stepped back.

"I won't take too long then."

"Good, I'll be waiting."

He tilted the blonde's chin up and placed a kiss on his cheek. With that done, the sin stepped out of the shower. Edward needed that, something to take his mind off of all the bad thoughts he was having. He didn't know it, but he was blushing right now. Edward smiled and when back to his shower.

* * *

When he was finally finished, Edward wrapped a towel around his waist, and made his way to Envy's room. He opened his suitcase and pulled out a pair of blue boxers, a thin red hoodie shirt, and pair baggy blue jeans. He slipped the boxers on and then the rest of his clothing. Once he was done, Edward walked out of the room and down the stairs. Envy was stretched out on the couch, watching TV. Chuckling, he walked over and sat on the sins waist. Envy look to see the blond smiling down at him. He sat up and wrapped his arm around him.

"Did you have a nice shower?"

"Yup. It was really relaxing, but..."

"But what?"

"But I would be even more relaxed if you'd play with me."

Edward pressed his lips against the sins. Envy fell back onto the couch, with out breaking there kiss. He lifted the back of the blond shirt, and ran his fingers down his spine. Edward gave off a light shiver. He loved this. Nothing in the world could stop this wonderful feeling.

_Ding-Dong_

Except the doorbell.

Envy broke the kiss, and then sat up once again. He was confused, who in the world would be coming over at 9 o'clock in the morning! He turned back to Edward and gave him quick peck on his cheek.

"This won't take long. It's probable just one of those church people."

The blond moved off of Envy, and sat back. The sin got up, and made his way to the front door. He wanted to make this as quick as, so he could get back to Edward. Upon opening the door, his eyes widened. The person that stood before his defiantly wasn't from a church.

"Hello big bro. Did you miss me?"

Envy slammed the door and turned around. He wasn't supposed to be back for a LONG time!

"OPEN UP! I LIVE HERE DAMNMIT!"

Edward looked up from the couch, and gave Envy a puzzled look.

"Envy, who's at the door?"

"Uh, no one."

"I'M TELLING MOMMY ABOUT THIS!"

"But it sounds like Wrath."

"..."

"I SWEAR I'LL BREAK THE DOOR DOWN ENVY!"

"It is Wrath, isn't it?"

"...yes."

Envy let out a sigh, and turned around. Opening the door, Wrath tackled the elder sin to the ground. The younger sin had...face paint on?

"What the hell is your problem? Locking me out of the house! I have the right mind to...oh hi Ed."

He waved to the blond, and the blond did the same.

"I thought you were supposed to be at camp?"

Wrath got up off of Envy, and walked over to the couch.

"Well, you see-"

"We interrupt this program to bring you a special news broadcast."

Everyone suddenly looked towards the TV.

"Hello I'm Kin Jenkins. We have just gotten word that a summer camp named, Happy Smiles, as suddenly fallen under attack. By whom you say? By the own children that were spending the summer there. We now take live on the scene, with our field reporter Mary Luwin. Mary, what's going on down there?"

The scan turned from the news room, to a shocking sight. The children were running around dressed as Indians, tribal paint included. In there back there were a few buildings on fire. Also some of the camp counselors were bound and gagged.

"Well Kin, it seems that the children of this camp have rebelled against the consolers. They have set most of the cabins ablaze. Oh, excuse me, could you tell me how this all started?"

She stopped one of the kids that were running by.

"Of course I can! We were doing a little play about Thanksgivings. The pilgrims were being bitches, so we, the Indians, rebelled!"

The kid looked towards camera.

"And none of this could have been possible, if it wasn't for our great chief Runs with Fire! Thanks Wrath, you've made my summer an awesome one!"

And with that he ran off. Envy and Ed turned there attention back on Wrath.

"Uh...hehe...that's why I'm not at camp."

"...you are SO grounded."

"B-but they were being really mean to use! I had to do something before they-"

"You're not going sever it here."

"I'm not?"

"No, you're going to be spending the rest of the summer...over at Lust's house."

"W-WHAT?"

Wrath ran over to Edward and started to beg.

"PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME GO! MAKE YOUR BOYFRIEND CHANGE HIS MIND!"

"Sorry, there's really nothing I can...wait, who told you Envy was my boyfriend?"

"Greed did. He said Envy was...happy."

He cringed at the mention that his older brother was 'happy'. Neither Ed nor Envy said a thing.

"He also said that Envy fucked you like a minks."

Both Envy and Ed went pale.

"WRATH GET YOUR ASS UPSTAIRS NOW!"

"WHAT? What I'd say?"

"NOW!"

Wrath let out a huff; he didn't see what he had said wrong. He turned on his heel, and stomped upstairs and into his room. Envy just let out a sigh of irritation. Greed REALY should have kept his mouth shut. But then again it was Greed.

"Envy, you shouldn't be ashamed to tell him."

"I'm not. It's just that, I don't want people in my family to know, not yet at lest."

"Why not?"

Envy didn't answer. He did want Edward finding out, what might happen if Dante found out. She had suspected him of being attracted to guys when the sin was younger. It was an interesting situation. Envy had gotten into a fight with another boy, obviously the sin was winning. He had pinned the boy down, in an award position and was about to deal the final blow, but stopped. There was something about him that Envy never noticed before; he had the most stunning face. The sin wiped away the tears that had fallen to the kids' cheek. It was warm. Envy then got up and walked away. He needed to talk to his mother about this feeling, this very strange feeling.

**Flashback **

_Envy walked into the house, and ran straight to his mother, who was in here study. He knocked before_ _he entered. A voice from the other side of the door, told him to enter. Dante's study was filled with books. He walked over and stood next to her._

"_Um, mom, I have a problem."_

_She looked up from her work, and looked ant her eldest son. _

"_Make it fast. I'm quite preoccupied at the moment."_

_This was how she always was. Putting her work before her children. Envy let out a sigh, it would be best if he started from the beginning._

"_Well, you see, I got into a fight at school. I was beating the kid pretty good too. I tackled him to the ground, so it could finish him off. But when I did, I got this really funny feeling. I thought he was...cute."_

"_...sinner."_

_Dante got up from her seat, and begin to slap the sin numerous times. When she was done, she grabbed him by the shirt collar and brought him close to her face._

"_If I ever, I repeat, EVER, find out that you've been having anymore of these 'feelings', I'll kill you and the person that gave them to you. Do you understand?"_

_The sin nodded._

"_Now get out of my sight."_

_She released him, and went back to her work. From that day on, Envy's emotions had completely shut down. He wasn't loved, so he didn't care about anything. The world hated him, and he hated it back. He couldn't even cry, if he did then the world would pity him, and Envy hated pity. The only thing he could do was to hide his emotions, from everyone, even himself._

* * *

Edward got up, and walked over to the sin, wrapping his arms around him, he pulled him into a huge. He knew that there were a lot of things about Envy's past, that he wasn't supposed to know about, much like himself. And there was know use in trying to prey, especially when it came to his personal life. So the blond decided to lighten the mood a little.

"Are you really going to send Wrath over to Lust's house?"

"Maybe. If he gives me a good answer pf why I shouldn't, then I might change my mind."

"You know what; you're not that bad of a big brother."

"Then you wouldn't mind helping me make up my mind."

"I guess it won't be too hard."

Envy gave Edward a smile before he led them both up the stairs. What the blond didn't know was that Wrath was VERY manipulative. Envy just hoped that Edward could resist Wrath's evil mind control.

* * *

A/N: Okay I admit that this was a short chapter! But it was funny! So review!

Wrath: YES! I'm back!

Envy: Damnmit! Now me and Ed can't screw around anymore!

Me: I never said that Wrath was staying.

Envy: YES! In your face Wrath!

Me: But I never said he was going, now did I?

Wrath: Woohoo! In YOUR face Envy!

Lust: I say let little Wrathy stay with me!

(Tackles Wrath to the ground and starts hugging him)

Wrath: GET HER OFF OF ME!

Envy: Only if you give me back those pictures you took.

Wrath: FINE! HERE! (reaches into his pocket and pulls out photos) ...HAY WERE ARE YOU GOING? I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO HELP ME?

Envy: I lied.


	11. Scars from the past

A/N: Hello people! I'm back! Okay so, I'm going back to the serious stuff now. 

Envy: Yeah, and what will you be doing to us today? I just can't wait to see what happens next.

Me: Are you okay?

Envy: I'm just peachy.

Me: ...WRATH! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ENVY?

Wrath: Nothing, I just gave him a little...pill.

Me: WHAT KIND OF A PILL?

Wrath: ...a sedative.

Me and Ed: WHAT?

Wrath: I put it in his drink last night, hell he wasn't complaining.

Envy: I feel so happy right now. Ed, would you like to come with me on a relaxing walk around the park?

Ed: Envy snap out of it!

Me: He can't, unless someone slap's him across the face.

Ed: I'll do it! (Slaps Envy across the face)

Envy: ...WRATH, YOU ARE SO DEAD!

(Starts to chase Wrath around with a chainsaw)

Wrath: AAAIIIEEE!

**Warnings: **DarkTigerGirl's bad grammar, language, and strangulation.

* * *

_Scars from the past_

Wrath was gone. Lust had come to pick him up, an hour ago. She had also brought her dad along too. His name was Pride, but he preferred if his younger relatives would call him Papa Pride (OMG, I am SO cracking up right now!). Lust knew very well, why Envy wanted Wrath out of the house. He wanted some alone time with Edward and that was alright. Lust loved Wrath to pieces, so this wouldn't be too much trouble if she took him off of his hands. So, now Envy was happy (scary isn't it). He was sitting on the couch, reading a book, entitled Ichya Ichya Paradise (hehe, guess where this book is from). Edward was sitting next to him, curiously watching him. The blond wounded what kind of book would get Envy so detracted, that he didn't even notice he was there. So he reached over and took the book. Reading a paragraph, he blushed.

"Hay, give that back!"

"Envy, why are you reading a dirty book?"

"I-I thought it was interesting, that's all!"

Edward glanced back down at the book, and decided to read a passage from the book, out loud.

"_Cory continued to trust into his lover. All the while Sara was clawing at his back, begging him form more._ Envy, what the hell are you reading? This isn't they way sex is."

"I know that! It was just something it picked up!"

The blond cocked a brow, and gave the sin a wicked smirk.

"...you sly little bastard."

"What? What does that look mean?"

"You're getting 'ideas' from this book aren't you?"

"I-I am not! Why would I do something like that?"

"Because you're an amateur."

"W-well so are you!"

"I know."

Edward put down the book, and proceeded to crawl over to Envy. He placed a soft on the sins lips, and pushed him back against the couch.

"Envy...whose Dante?"

"...my mother."

"But why do you call here by her name, instead of mom and stuff like that?"

"...because she doesn't deserve to be called a mother."

Edward decided at this time to keep silent. The sin didn't have a very pleased look on his face, he looked disgusted by something. The blond sat up and gave Envy a depressed look.

"D-did I make you upset?"

"No, it's just that...dose your shoulder hurt?"

Envy noticed that the blond was rubbing his shoulder quite a lot.

"Huh? No, it's just a little sore."

"...turn around."

"What?"

"Just do it."

Edward stared for a moment, then nodded. He turned around, so that his back was facing Envy. The sin sat up and placed his hands on both sides of the blonde's shoulder. He then began to clench and unclench the muscles around the area. Edward let out a soft moan.

"Can you go lower?"

"Sure, but you might have to take your shirt off. It just makes it easier."

The blond removed his shirt, and discarded it to the floor. Envy moved down further to his back. Edward let out another moan, as he closed his eyes and scooted closer to the sin. He liked this, and to his surprise, it felt was very sexual.

"Lower."

Envy moved his hands to the lower part of the blonde's back. Edward was starting to feel...aroused. He suddenly felt one of Envy's hands tugging at his belt. The blond reached down and helped him undo it. The sin kissed the back of Edward's neck, causing him let out another moan.

"E-Envy, I want you."

"I know."

The sin slid his hands down the blonde's pants. Edward turned and pushed the sin down, onto the couch. He kissed his way down to the sins neck. While doing this, Envy's hand had never left Edward's pants. The blond moaned, as Envy continued to stroke his throbbing erection. He licked and nipped at the sins neck viciously, as he was approaching his climax.

'_Shit, I can't take much more of-"_

Edward grabbed the sin shirt as he came. Envy removed his hand from the blonde's pants, it was cover in cum. Edward reached up, taking the sins hand, and began to lick the white substance off of it. Envy soon joined him. Both of them licked the sins hand, making sure that there was no trace of the liquid left. Once it was completely gone, they both kissed each other long and hard. Breaking there lip lock, the blond whispered into the Envy's ear.

"Now it's your turn to come."

He then made his way down to the sins groin. Unzipping his fly, he removed his jeans and began to lick Envy's swollen member. The sensation was almost overpowering to Envy, that he let out a loud moan. He still wasn't use to Edward touching him like this. He throw his head back, as the blond inserted his shaft into his mouth. His licks started out slow, but he soon increased in speed. Envy's moans became louder, and louder until he climaxed. He gripped the couch cushion and waited for the feeling to pass. The blond swallowed all the cum and licked off any that he had missed. He then came back up, and claimed the sins lips.

"Envy, I want you to take me any way you'd like. Just don't hold back."

The sin nodded, then kissed the blond, and slowly laid him against the couch. He placed his shaft at Edward's entrance and pushed in. The blond held on to Envy's shirt, as the sin continued to thrust inward. Envy did what he was told didn't hold back. He kept ramming into the smaller body. He too couldn't suppress his moans. Edward braced himself as he climaxed once again. Soon after Envy did the same. The sin collapsed on top of Edward. They were both worn-out.

"You should put your clothes back on. It get kinda cold in here."

"Alright."

Envy move so that the blond could gather up his clothing. Both of them were fully clothed in less then a minute. Edward got back on the couch, and rested on top of the sin. Envy just wrapped his arms around him and held him close. Not to long after, both of them had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Something was nagging in the back of Envy's mind. He felt like he was being watched. But it couldn't be Edward could it? He was asleep, and there was no one else in the house. He cracked his eyes open slightly, so he could see if the blond was still sleeping. Looking down he found that he was. Then where was this feeling coming from? He completely opened them and tried to focus his vision. He instantly froze, once his eyes meet with and icy gaze. This must have been a terrible dream, this couldn't have been real. 

"Hello Envy."

No, this was defiantly real. And Envy wished that it was.

There, sitting at the end of the couch, was Dante. The sin couldn't move. She had obviously seen Edward, now there was nothing to do but wait and see what she did next.

"So, tell me Envy, what is _that_ doing here?"

She pointed to the sleeping blond on the sins chest. Envy swallowed hard. There was going to be pain, lots of pain involved in a few seconds.

"T-this is my friend."

"The last time I checked, friends don't sleep with each other. I'm not stupid Envy."

"Dante, please, he doesn't mean any harm. He innocent"

She got up and stood beside Envy.

"You poor child. Nothing in this world is 'innocent'."

She then grabbed a fist full of Edward's hair, and yanked him up, forcing him to wake up. The blond was completely terrified, as he stared directly into Dante's cold and heartless eyes. (That is not a sight that you want to see when you wake up!)

"E-Envy, h-help."

"Don't hurt him! Take your frustrations out on me not him!"

Dante released the blond and looked at Envy. Edward had scrambled over and was now clinging onto the sin. She got a disgusted look on her face, as she witnessed this sight.

"Ed, I need you to go up into my room and close the door."

"But, what about you?"

"...I'll be up there in a little bit."

He gave Edward a fake smile. The sin really wasn't sure how long this was going to last, but he did know that Dante was going to be ruthless. Edward nodded and got up. He didn't want to leave Envy, but he know that something was about to happen that the sin didn't want him to see. Making it to the stairs, he heard Envy scream. The blond didn't look back. Instead he ran up the stairs and into the sins room. He shut the door behind him and clamped his hands over his ears, as more screams could be heard from downstairs. He didn't want to hear theses sounds, especially coming from Envy. Falling to his knees, he began to cry.

'_Make is stop. Envy doesn't deserve this.'_

A couple of minutes later, the screams had stopped. Someone was coming up the stairs. Edward quickly moved back, until he hit the bed. Once the door opened, it took almost all of Edward's will power not to cry again. It was Envy, and he was bloody. The blond quickly rushed over and wrapped his arms around the injured sin.

"Envy."

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired that's all."

"Envy."

Edward started to sod softly. Even though Envy had said that he was fine, the blond could see it in his face that he was in pain.

"Edward I'm-"

"Don't say it. I know you're hurting, and there was nothing I could do about it."

"Ed, it's not your fault. But now I just want to take a nap."

"How can you just act like nothing happened!"

"Because...this isn't the first time she's done this."

"I...I didn't know."

"I didn't want you to."

Envy wrapped his arms around the blond and held him tight. He didn't want Edward to know about anything about the darkness of his past, it would only upset him. And Envy didn't like to see his blond chibi upset.

"Is anything broken?"

"My wrist might be sprained, but nothing too serious."

"Is there anything I can get to ease the pain?"

"There might be a wristband in the bathroom somewhere."

"Alright, I'll be right back."

"Wait, you don't have to-"

It was too late; Edward was already out of the door. Envy just sighed, as he walked over to his bed. He hadn't expected Dante back for another three mouths. That was way he had agreed to let Edward stay. Summer vacation lasted for only two months, which meant that Edward could stay over for the whole summer, and Dante would have known a thing. But she had come home early for some reason. He fell back on the bed and closed his eyes. He wouldn't think too much of it. After having sex and getting his ass kicked, he was pretty tired.

Hearing footsteps, he turned his head expecting to see Edward, but instead found himself staring at Dante. Envy found himself unable to move once again. He could only watch as Dante started to approach him. The sin flinched as she sat next to him. The thing that scared Envy the most was when she began to stroke his silky mane.

"You've been threw a lot haven't you?"

Envy nodded.

"No child should have to go threw so much. So I'm going to do something, I should have done a long time ago."

She removed her hand from the sins hair, and placed it around his neck. Envy's eyes widened. She couldn't be doing what he thinks she is? No, she would go that far would she?

"Goodnight, Envy."

She was.

Dante's grip around the sins neck tightened. Envy still couldn't move, but right now he wished he could.

"Please...don't."

"You won't feel anymore pain after this."

Her grip tightened once again. Envy gasped out. He was running out of air, and it was getting harder to breath. Every time the sin would try to get in a good breath of air, Dante would tighten her grip even more. His vision was getting hazy, and his weariness only increased. The only thing the sin could do was pled for the woman to stop.

"Mother...please."

"Shhhh, it's almost over."

She tightened her grip one last time. Everything started to go dark to Envy. But as it did so, he saw a image of Edward smiling at him.

'_Ed...ward...I...love...you.'_

And then, thing just went black.

* * *

Edward came back into room. He stared at the scene for a moment. Date had her hands around Envy's neck, and Envy didn't look like he was breathing. The blond immediately rushed over and started shaking the sin. 

"Envy! Wake up! Wake up please!"

"He can't hear you. He's-"

"Don't say that! Envy wake up!"

He shook the sins harder and there was still no response. Tears started to stream down Edward's face. This couldn't be happening to him, not again. He couldn't lose another loved one. Dante only got up and left.

"How could you do this to him?"

She stopped at the door way.

"Because, he was in pain."

"He's not dog that you can just put him out of his misery! He's your son!"

"You know nothing."

And with that she left, not just out of the room, but out of the entire house. Edward had to do something to revive Envy. So he tried mouth-to-mouth. He pressed his lips against the sins and blow in. He tried this numerous times until was completely out of breath. There was still no response from Envy. Edward couldn't think of anything else to do. He felt the sins cheek. It was getting colder and colder by the second.

"Envy, don't leave me. Wake up. Please...please."

'_Please.'_

* * *

_It was dark, and Envy couldn't see. He was falling and he didn't care were he was falling to. He was just so tired, so very tired. _

'_Envy.'_

'_I...I know that voice. But from where?'_

'_Envy, please.'_

'_Who...who is it?'_

'_Wake up.'_

'_E-Ed?'_

'_Don't leave me. You promised you wouldn't'_

'_I...I promised.'_

'_Envy.'_

'_That's right; I did promise...I made a promise to him.'_

'_Please.'_

_Edward._

'_That's what his name is.' _

_Edward. _

'_I want to wake up so I can see him.'_

_Edward. _

'_I want to wake up!' _

_Edward!_

'_I promised him! I promised!'_

_Edward!_

'_I won't leave you! I won't! Edward!'_

* * *

Envy's eye's instantly shot open. He inhaled sharply, and began to cough it out. 

"Envy!"

Edward jumped up and tried to assist him. After Envy was done coughing, Edward wrapped his arms around his waist and embraced him tight. He was full out bawling in Envy's arms.

"Envy, I thought you were...you were...gone."

He hugged the sin tighter.

"I thought I was too. But then I heard you voice. You were calling me."

"I was?"

"Yeah. You reminded me that I promised not to leave you."

"Envy."

"And I intended to keep that promise."

Edward pressed his lips against the sins and kissed him. He had never been this happy to see the Envy. He loved him, and if anything happened to him, he would just die.

'_He made a promise and he's keeping it.'_

Parting, the blond rested his head on the sins chest. He could hear his heartbeat, which was a good thing. It was soothing.

"Why...why would your own mother do this to you?"

"She hates me, that's all there is to it. But I don't care what she thinks, because I have you. The only thing in the world I love."

"I love you too Envy."

'_That's right, I love you Envy, with all my heart.'_

* * *

A/N: Another chapter written! Review! Oh and sorry for ALMOST kill Envy. 

Envy: that's all you can say?

Edward: Yeah!

Me: ...yup.

Envy: Oh okay.

Edward: Fine with me.

Greed: Wait a minute! You almost kill my kid!

Me: (Pulls fifty dollar bill from pocket and throws it) fetch.

Greed: MONEY!

(Runs off after it)

Envy: Greed's right! I'm going to kill you for that one! And you can't pay me off with money either!

Me: (Reaches into pocket and pulls out a green crayon and throws it) fetch.

Envy: CRAYON!

(Runs off after it)

Edward: Why give him a crayon?

Me: Because he likes green things.

Edward: Ohhhhh.


	12. Loving You

A/N: Hello people! Thank you SO much for reviewing! I almost killed Envy...I never thought I'd do that! SO sorry about that. But hell, I got some of my reviewers to tear up and /or cry!

Ed: Well now kidding Sherlock!

Envy: I am SO emotionally scared.

Me: ...Why is Ed holding onto you so tightly?

Ed: Because he's mine dammit! And know on else can have him! (Hisses)

Greed: Aw, come one Edo-kun! Share!

(Ed jumps up and bites down on Greed's arm)

Greed: GET HIM OFF!

Me: Sorry dude can't help you with this one.

Wrath: God I wish I had my camera!

Me: What happened to it?

Wrath: Envy took it.

Greed: HE'S HIT A BONE! OH SWEET GOD THE PAIN!

Me: Now I wish I had my camera.

**Warning: **DarkTigerGirl's bad grammar, language, and Greed.

* * *

_Loving You_

Edward lay awake, staring at a sleeping Envy. He just couldn't sleep after what had happened. He had almost lost Envy. And that terrified him. He had already lost his mother and brother, and just couldn't bear it if he had lost the one he loved.

'_Envy, you mean so much to me.'_

He began to get teary-eyed as he recalled what had happened this afternoon. He still couldn't believe that Dante, Envy's own mother had tried to kill him. Tried to kill something that was apart of her. That way Ed saw thing as. The parent was a part of the child and the child a part of the parent. Dante had almost killed a part of herself. He buried his face in sobbed a little.

"Ed, is something wrong?"

Edward looked over and saw that Envy was awake.

"I'm fine."

"But you're crying."

"I was just...thinking."

"About what happened?"

The blonde buried his head in the pillow once again. Envy rubbed his back, hoping it would make him feel better.

"It scared you that much huh."

Edward nodded. The sin wrapped his arms around him and just held him. What had happened was, well...traumatizing for not only Edward, but for himself also. He had gone to a dark place, were he felt like just giving up on everything, including Edward. Envy closed his eyes and kissed the blonde on the forehead. Edward needed to be comforted right now. It was probable worse for him. He had witnessed Envy's lifeless body laying there. As he tried to resuscitate the sin, in the back of his mind he knew that there was nothing he could do. And that made him feel helpless, but he never gave up.

"Well, if you can't sleep, we could always do something if you want."

"What do you have in mind?"

"We could watch TV. I've got some videogames we could play. Is anything open at this time of night?"

"The malls open at this time."

"Really? I thought it closed at nine like everything else?"

"Nope. It stays open twenty four hours." (God I wish my mall was!)

"Cool. Ya wanna go?"

"Sounds fine to me."

* * *

The mall was surprisingly crowded. It was mostly full of the grunge and goth kids. Ed and Envy mostly walked around and window shopped. But of course Edward had to go into Hot Topic. The store was near empty, which came as a shock to both of them.

"Well look at what we have here. My big brother and Chibi-chan."

'_There's no way in hell that could be him. '_

Both of them turned around to see Wrath.

"Wrath, what are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same question. So is this like a date or something?"

"Mind your own business."

"Oh, so it is a date! Envy and Edward sitting in a tree! K.I.S.S.I.N.G!"

"You are so immature."

"And proud of it!"

"WRATH!"

A voice boomed throw the store. Lust came over, with a rather pissed look on her face.

"Would you stop messing with the customers!"

She then noticed the standing in front of her.

"Oh, hi you two. Isn't it kinda late to be shopping?"

"Were just looking. Why is Wrath here?"

She let out a sigh.

"He just would widened down long enough to go to sleep. He just kept running around the house. So I took him to work with me. I think he might have ADHD."

"Hello, I'm standing right here!"

"Well you don't seem to listen and you're hyper all the time. I'm just saying...where'd he go?"

Wrath had run off and was now looking at the many little trinkets on the wall. Edward chuckled slightly while Envy just sighed. This is what he had to live with every day.

"Are you ready to go Ed?"

"Sure."

"We'll see you late Lust."

"See you guys later. WRATH DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

She ran off and tried to stop Wrath from knocking over a pile of sweaters. It was too late, they came crashing down and knocked over a bunch other clothing. But by that time Envy and Ed were already out the front entrance. They walked around like they did the last time. Looking but not buying. Things were quite between them. Envy stared at the many stores that they walked by. He suddenly felt Edward entwine his fingers with his. The sin looked over and Edward smiled at him. He smiled back and held him close.

"Are you feeling tired yet?"

"Yeah, we can go home now."

They headed for the exit. Even thought it was extremely hot in the morning, when nigh time came the temperature would just drop. Edward, who was wearing a think tank-top, gave off a little shiver once his the cold hit his skin.

"Are you cold?"

"A little."

Envy placed his hand over the blonde's shoulder and pulled him against his body.

"Does that feel better?"

"Yeah."

They continued on there way home. Edward had rest his on the sins shoulder. He just wished he could close his eyes and drift off to sleep, then everything would be perfect.

"If you're getting too tired to walk, I can always carry you."

"No, it's okay."

"I don't mind if you do. Plus I don't want you to collapse from exhaustion."

"I guess it would be okay."

They both stopped. Envy reached over and picked Edward up bridal style then continued to walk home.

"Envy...could what we did be considered a date?"

"I guess it could. It wasn't very eventful though."

"Well, maybe next time we could go on a more exciting one, just you and me."

Edward kissed Envy on the cheek. The sin blushed a little. This was the first time that either of them had been affectionate with one another outside of the house. Envy was kinda afraid that people might stare. But now he saw that there was nothing to be afraid of.

"Envy, what time is it?"

"I think it might be 1:00."

"I guess we stayed out a little long then expected."

The bond wrapped his arms around Envy's neck and pulled him into a long kiss. Before either of them knew it they were home.

* * *

Edward had fallen fast asleep. He had been that way for seven hours. Envy was glad. Edward had a lot on his mind and he just needed to take his mind off of things. He brushed back a few strands of hair that had fallen on the blonde's face. He looked so peaceful, with his lip slightly parted, and they way his chest rose and fell as he breathed. Even when he was sleeping he was beautiful. Envy moved a little and Edward, most likely unwarily, got a hold of the sins arm and nuzzled it close to his cheek.

"...Envy..."

The sin couldn't blame for the way he acted. Edward was delicate. And that much trauma in one day could really mess him up.

'_I wish you didn't have to go threw so much.'_

'_He need you now, more them ever.'_

'_I know but, what if I can't help him? What if he only gets worse?'_

'_Then you comfort him like never before.'_

Envy sat up with Edward still attached to his arm. The blond held on tighter. He moved closer to Envy, and then woke up.

"Did you sleep well?"

Edward nodded.

"Do you feel better?"

He nodded again.

"Well, I don't feel like cooking, so would you like to have ramen for breakfast?"

Edward sat up and licked the side of Envy's neck.

"I could have you for breakfast."

The blond began to lick and nip at the sins neck. Envy let out a moan and leaned back, apparently a little TOO far back. The sin fell backward off of the bed. Edward bust into a laughing fit.

"That's not funny."

"Yes it is!"

Edward fell over gripping his sides. Envy was not amused, so he hopped back up on the bed and pinned the blond down. Edward was still laughing his ass off.

"You should have seen the look on your face!"

"I bet it was priceless."

"Extremely!"

Edward was laughing so hard that he was turning red.

"Looks like there's only one way to make you stop."

He pressed has lips against the blonde's. Edward soon stopped laughing and kissed the sin back. Envy ran his fingers along the blonde's cheek and then ran them down his chest until he reached Edward's boxer. He was about to slip his hand underneath them when...

_Dingdong _

The doorbell rang. Envy growled but still continued kissing Edward. Then it came again.

_Dingdong_

This time he parted from Edward's lushes lips and growled.

"You should get that, it might be important."

Envy sighed; he really didn't want to leave Edward. But that damn door was getting on he nerves. So he got out of bed and left the room. Once again the sin was pissed off at that damn door for interrupting him. Hopefully it was someone he could get rid of easily. Upon opening the door he was shocked to find that it was Greed. He had a very concerned look in his face.

"Greed? What are you doing here?"

"...Dante...told me about what happened yesterday. And I thought that you might be...dead."

Envy had never seen Greed this concerned about him. Envy was about to speck but was cut off short when Greed wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him close.

"I was so worried about you."

"I'm okay."

"Dante also said something about a strange blonde sleeping with you. I assuming that would be Edward."

"...yeah. He kinda saw what happened to me."

"I see. Can I come in?"

"Oh, sure."

He stepped out of the way and let Greed in.

"Is Edward here?"

"Yeah, he's upstairs. You kinda...interrupted us."

"Oh! Sorry about that."

A light shade of blush played across Greed's face. Envy was kinda embarrassed talking about his sexual escapades with his father.

"Was...was Dante always like this?"

"Sort of. I really didn't notice she was...the way she is now until after we were married."

"...it's my fault isn't it? She said that she had wanted to kill me along time ago. Now I see why."

Envy sunk down onto the couch and buried his head into the cushion.

'_I make everyone's life so miserable.'_

* * *

Edward was getting worried about Envy. He hadn't come back and the talking coming from downstairs had ended. So he got out of bed and made his way down the stairs. He saw Envy lying on the couch with Greed sitting next to him. Edward walked over and kneeled next to the sin.

"Envy?"

The sin lifted his head slightly and gave Edward a fake smile.

"I'm fine, just a little depressed."

"Why?"

"It's...not important."

Edward wrapped his arms around the sins neck and pulled his against his chest. Edward knew that there was something wrong. Envy was really bad a lying, but only the blonde noticed it.

"You don't have to keep anything from me anymore."

"Ed."

"I just worry about you sometimes. You keep thing to yourself and I feel bad about myself because I don't know how to help you."

"But I-"

"I almost lost you, and I don't want that to happen again."

Edward began to tear up again. Envy looked up and wiped away a few tears that had fallen to the blonde's face. He hated when this happened. Edward would get so upset about something that he would start to cry. The sin placed a soft kiss on his lip and hugged him back.

"I'm not going to leave you. I promised I wouldn't."

* * *

Greed stayed for breakfast but then had to leave. He said that he'd be back sometime neck. Envy was lying on the couch with Edward lying on top of him. They were watching a horror movie called _Seven _(If you haven't seen it go out and get it! It's SO awesome!). The filmmaker did a good job of making the movie, because Edward was scared out of his mind. He would always bury his face in Envy's shirt whenever a crime scene came up. Why you say? Because the bodies were always killed in a manner that was...unusual.

"How can you watch this?"

"It's just a movie, this could never happen."

"I guess you're...OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

"I think it's the guy that was just walking down the street."

Edward quickly averted his eyes away from the screen. Even though they didn't show the guy killing the people, the bodies were enough to send a chill up your spine.

"We don't have to watch this if you don't like it."

"No, we can keep watching or..."

"Or what?"

Edward got a wicked smirk on his face.

"We could always finish up what we started this morning."

"I like the sound of that."

Edward pressed his lips against the sins. His hand roamed Envy's body until they reached his boxers. He slipped his hand underneath and took a hold of Envy's shaft. The sin sharply and ran his finger down his back. Parting from there kiss Edward moved down to the sins neck. Envy let out a moan as the blonde removed his hand from his pants.

"W-why did you stop?"

"I rather make you come another way."

The sin nearly melted after he said that. Edward removed his shirt along with his pants. Envy did the same. The blonde licked his way down Envy's body until he reached his shaft once again. He gave it a few licks before he inserted into his mouth. Envy let out a lout moan and threw his head back. Edward increased in pace causing Envy to moan louder. He could feel himself nearing his climax. The blonde increased his pace again, this time making Envy come. As usual, he licked up any remaining cum that had gone unnoticed.

"E-Ed, I can't take this anymore. I-I'm too tired."

"If that's what you want."

He came back up and pressed his lips against Envy's once more.

"Why are you so tired?"

"I kinda didn't get enough sleep."

"Because of me?"

"No, no. It was my fault; I stayed up after you went to sleep."

Envy brushed Edward's hair back behind his ear. The blonde kissed the side of Envy's neck. The sin felt a sudden surge of energy go throw his entire body.

"On second thought, I think I'll skip that nap."

Envy slid Edward down so that he was close to his groin.

"Lean against me."

The blonde did and began to nibble on the sins neck. Envy slowly inserted himself into the smaller body. Edward hissed and accidentally nipped a little too hard at Envy's neck and drew blood. He immediately licked it up as a way to apologizing.

"I-I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Now, just try to relax."

Envy then began a slow motion, but sped up. Edward moaned as he tried to go with Envy's movement. This was different. He liked being on the top for once, but don't get him wrong, he liked being on the bottom just as much. Envy sped up again, causing Edward to let out longer and louder moans.

'_God, I'm so close.'_

"H-harder."

Envy pushed as hard as he could, soon enough he was moaning as well. Edward pressed his lips against the sins until he came. Envy gave one last push until he had come also. Both of them were sweaty, drained, and completely flushed. The blonde reached up and stoked Envy's redden cheek. The sin sat up and held him close.

"Envy, are you still tired?"

"Not as much, but I guess you could say I still am."

He snuggled up closer to the sin.

"Envy...can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do...do you think you'll ever hit me?"

Envy looked down at the blond with a perplexed look.

"Why would you ask me something like that? Especially since you already know the answer to that question."

"It's just that Roy he...he promised me that he would never hurt me and now-"

"Don't talk about him. He deceived you from the very start. That bastard doesn't know what love is. Don't put yourself down thinking about it. Besides you would be breaking promise, and you know what'll happen if you do."

He put on a devilish smirk.

"I don't think I can handle another round."

Envy began to laugh. Edward just smiled and closed his eyes drifter off to sleep. The sins took notice of that. He picked him up and carried him back upstairs. Envy smiled as he saw Edward cuddled up closer to him. The sin never really thought he'd ever be this close to anybody in his entire life, both physically and emotionally. He always saw love as a useless emotion that only led to heartbreak and loneness. But now he found that it was a wonderful felling. It made him feel happy and when he was Edward was happy. When Edward was happy everything just seemed to be perfect. But if the blonde was upset or extremely worried about something then I was Envy's job to cheer him up. As he thought back on what Edward had gone threw and frowned.

'_I wish I could have been there to stop all of the pain you went threw.'_

'_Like I said before, comfort him.'_

'_And that what I intend to do.' _

* * *

A/N: Not really eventful, but still a chapter! Review please!

Envy: By the way what's so important about the move Seven?

Me: Well for one, it has to do with you guys.

Envy: You mean the sins?

Me: Yup.

Envy: ...AWESOME!

Edward: That movie was scary (stars shaking)

Wrath: What a minute! I do not ADHD!

Me: But you said in another chapter that you had a low attention span.

Wrath: Yeah, but I don't have ADHD. I have ADD there's a difference.

Envy, Ed and Me: Ooohhhhhh.


	13. Sadistic Pleasure

A/N: Hello people! Sorry for the long delay, but now I'm back! I have to admit, that last chapter was eventful. But things in this chapter are going to be even MORE eventful!

Envy: How so?

Me: ...do I even tell you what going to happen in the chapter?

Envy: ...no.

Me: Then why would you ask me?

Envy: It was worth a shot.

(I give him a cookie for just trying)

Envy: Yippy!

Me: Oh and ALL of my reviewers get cookies for, well, just reviewing!

Ed: Why do that?

Me: Because I'm nice person. (Gives him a evil look)

Ed: Eeep.

(I pull out a chainsaw and start to chase Ed around)

Ed: Holy crap!

Me: COME PLAY WITH ME EDWARD! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Warning:** DarkTigerGirl's bad grammar, bad language, and...I don't feel like telling you, so read and find out!

* * *

_Sadistic Pleasure_

Both Envy and Edward sat up in bed. The blonde couldn't sleep again and Envy had agreed to stay up with him until he went back to sleep.

"You dint have to stay up with me."

"It's fine; to tell you the truth I couldn't sleep either."

Envy smiled and wrapped his arms around his blond chibi. Since it was summer vacation, sleep was just one of those things that you could do anytime you wanted.

"Since you're not tired yet, we could-"

Before the sin could finish Edward had pressed his lips against his. Envy pushed the blonde against the bed and began to remove articles of clothing. The blonde raised his hips slightly and rubbed up against the sin. Envy inhaled slightly and ran his fingers threw the blonde's hair. Parting from there kiss, Envy nipping his way down Edward's body. Reaching his throbbing erection, he licked it which caused the blonde to snap his head back and let out a long moan.

"E-Envy, I can't take it anymore."

"But you're so close."

Just as he said that Edward came. Envy licked up all the cum and came back up claming the blonde's lips.

"Are you tired now?"

Edward nodded.

"Do you want me to stop?"

He nodded again. He pulled Envy into a soft kiss as the sin slid off of him. Edward cuddled up under Envy and closed his eyes.

"Envy?"

"Yeah."

"Can we go on a date tomorrow?"

"Sure, where to?"

"A nice quit place, like the park or something. I don't care, just as long as it's just you and me."

"I like that idea."

* * *

Edward had woken up before Envy had. He had gone down stairs and was now looking for something to eat. Looking threw the cabinets, he only found cereal, but Edward didn't want cereal! He wanted something different, so he checked the fridge. And there sitting in a small blue plate was the most beautiful thing ever, a slice of cheesecake!

'_Yes!'_

He reached for it, but then stopped.

'_What if it belongs to Envy?'_

'_So! You're hungry, so eat it! Besides, he'll understand.'_

'_Yeah you're probable right.'_

He took the plate and retreated to the living room. Today was a Saturday, which meant cartoons! And what was his favorite cartoon you ask? Naruto of course! He plopped down on the couch, turned out the TV, and began to eat his cheesecake.

* * *

Envy got up and took a nice long stretch. Today was going to be a good day. Not only because it was a Saturday, but because he was going to have cheesecake for breakfast. Oh how he loved his cheesecake. There was only one slice left, which made it even sweeter. But that wasn't all. He had made that cheesecake from scratch and was very proud of himself. The sin untangled himself from the blanket and made his way downstairs. He noticed that Edward was sitting on the couch watching TV. He smiled and walked into the kitchen. Upon opening the fridge, he gasped. His prized cheesecake...was gone! Getting a smirk on his face he walked out of the kitchen and over to the couch. He sat next to the blonde and whispered into his ear.

"So Ed, do you know what happened to the cheesecake that was in the refrigerator?"

Edward froze.

'_I told you I shouldn't have eaten that cake!'_

'_...Why the hell were you listening to me?'_

'_BECAUSE YOU'RE MY CONSCIENCE! AND A BAD ONE AT THAT!'_

While getting pissed off at the person in his head, Envy leaded over and whispered into his ear again.

"Seeing that where the only ones in the house, and I sleeping, that would mean YOU ate my cake."

He nibbled on the blonde's ear and wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Did it taste good?"

Edward nodded.

"Best cheesecake I've even had."

"I would hope so..."

Envy let Edward go and leaded against the side of the couch.

"...since I'm the one who made it."

"Liar! That thing was so store bought!"

"What! My cake tasted a lot better then those dried up pieces of carp!"

Envy growled but then noticed that Edward was chuckling.

"I was just joking, geez. How about I make it up to you for eating your cake?"

"How?"

"I'll go buy a new one for you!"

"I already told you, those things taste like crap."

"...would you ratter have no cheesecake at all?"

"...fine."

Edward gave him a smile, got up, and made his way upstairs. He loved it when Envy would act all tough; it just made him look cute. Edward smiled to himself. It was probable just a habit the sin had. The funny thing was that Edward was envious of Envy. He had gone threw things that were just as painful as the ones Edward did. But the thing that separated the two the most was that Envy had the courage to deal with them. He had seen the sin face after Dante had beaten him. He was in pain but yet he denied it, he acted as if nothing had happened at all. Edward know that he could never have that kind of courage, but Envy had shown him that putting yourself down all the time wasn't going to help him in any way. So now Edward would try his best not to let his past experiences hold him down.

'_I'll try, for you.'

* * *

_

The grocery store wasn't too far away, so Edward took his time and enjoyed the scenery. It was a nice day out and there was not a cloud in the sky. It had been raining for the past couple of day, so this was a change.

'_I wonder what Envy is doing right now.'_

'_Sleeping most likely.'_

'_Hehe, yeah.'_

Edward suddenly felt his arm being yanked into a nearby alleyway. He was then pinned against a wall with a pair of lips against his own. His eyes widened once he had found out who those lips belonged to.

"Hello lover, did you miss me?"

"R-Roy."

"Even if you didn't miss me, I missed you."

He then licked the side of the blonde's neck. Edward tried his best to move away form Roy's touch. Taking notice of Edward refusal to be touched, Roy stopped and kissed his cheek.

"I want you back Edward."

"W-what?"

"I never really noticed how much I wanted you until you were gone. I'm willing to give our relationship another chance."

"I'm s-sorry, b-but I can't. I-I can never feel that way about you."

This was not the response that Roy wanted to here. He tightened his grip around the blonde's wrist. Edward cringed; he would have to something fast if he wanted to avoid being hurt.

"R-Roy please-"

"You're going to leave Envy or else."

"W-what! I w-won't leave Envy, especially not for you. So please, let me go."

"I don't think I will."

Edward panicked. He managed to squirm out of Roy's grip. He only got about a foot before Roy had grabbed him again. Edward was about to scream for help, but Roy pressed his hand against the blonde's mouth so that he could scram or speak. Edward was then thrust up against a wall.

"That was a rather stupid thing you just did."

Edward suddenly felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. Roy had struck him and now everything had started to go black. Roy caught the blonde as he went limp. He slung the lightweight body over his shoulder and started down the street.

'_I'll show you just who the hell you're fucking with.'

* * *

_

Envy was getting worried. Edward had been gone for two hours (The first hour he had fallen asleep). He knew that it didn't take that long to pick up one item from the store then come back.

'_I don't like this one bit.'_

'_Maybe he's just taking his time.'_

'_Fine, I'll give him five more minutes and if he's not back by then, I'm going to look for him.'_

The sin crossed his arms and stared at the clock. It was getting late and that only made his anxiety worse.

'_Edward, where are you?'

* * *

_

When Edward finally came to, he found that he was lying on a rough couch, bound, gagged, and naked. He felt nauseous, probable from Roy hitting him so hard. He looked around the room and instantly recognized the area. He was at Roy's house. That wasn't good. Moving his hands, which where tied behind his back, he found that the ropes (That's right, I said ropes!) where extremely tight and hurt if he moved too much. And that was the same from the ones around his ankles.

"It's useless to try and get free. I made them extra tight."

Edward's head snapped up to see Roy sitting in a couch across from him. Edward knew Roy was sick, he just didn't think that he would go this far. He scooted back as much as he could as Roy got up and began to approach him. He straddled the blonde's hips and placed a soft kiss on his neck. Edward was visible shaking.

"I'm going to have a little fun with you now."

The blonde shook his head furiously. That only earned him a sharp slap across his face.

"I didn't ask for your fucking opinion!"

Edward sharply inhaled as Roy reached down and grabbed his shaft. He pumped hard and then harder. The blond was tying his best to hold back his moans.

"I can see you're tying to hold back. That just makes it more fun for me."

He pumped even harder now. A low moan had managed to escape from Edward's throat. Roy smirked at his accomplishment. He just loved the sounds that Edward made when he would do these things to him. They sounded so delicious to his ears. Not too long after the blonde had come and come hard. Tears stated to stream down his face. He felt so degusted with himself, having his body betrayed him so.

"Good boy, I knew you couldn't deny your body for that long. Now, let's do it again."

Edward shook his head, this time not as hard as before. Roy punched him, hard.

"Once again, I didn't ask for your fucking opinion!"

Roy reached down again and grabbed Edward's shaft. The blonde shook harder. He didn't want this, not from Roy. He just wished that he could wake up from this terrible nightmare and be in the arm of Envy. God how he wanted Envy to save him right now.

'_I can't take this. Envy I need you.'_

He tensed up as he reached his climax again.

"It really doesn't take much for you to come."

Edward breath came out heavy and short. Roy put a malice filled smirk on his face. He leaned over and whispered into the blonde's ear.

"Were far from being done here Edward. I intend on breaking you. And when I'm done, you'll be mine, all over again."

* * *

Envy he just left the house. He had waited more then five minutes (Envy has a terrible sense of time...like me) and was now on his way to the grocery story. The only problem was that Envy wasn't really sure where it was. But he knew that if he didn't find it, then he wouldn't find Ed. Turning the corner he smacked straight into someone.

"Watch were you're...Oh, hi Maes."

"Hay Envy, where ya headed in such a hurry?"

"I'm looking for Ed. You wouldn't have seen him around have you?"

"Sorry I haven't, but I hope you find your boyfriend soon."

"Thanks...wait...how did you know about me and Ed?"

"Well, let's just say me and Edward had a little talk before he admitted that he loved you."

**Flashback**

_It was break time during the exams. It was the last exam for the day and everyone was happy. Maes sat in his seat doodling on a piece of paper. _

"_Maes."_

_He looked up to see Edward._

"_Oh, hi Ed."_

"_Could I, um, talk to you outside for a moment?"_

_Both boys stepped out of the classroom and into the hallway. Edward took a deep breath._

"_Mase, I have a problem."_

"_Does it have to do with Envy?"_

_The blonde nodded._

"_I...I have...very stronger feelings for him. Much stronger then the one I have for Roy." _

_He let stared down at the floor, felling completely embarrassed about talking about his feelings for another person. _

"_D-does that make me bad person?"_

"_Of course not. You should tell him how you feel."_

"_B-but what if he doesn't feel the same way I do about him? What if he completely rejects me?"_

_The blonde started to tear-up a bit. Mase placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it back and forth. _

"_He won't, I promise."_

"_B-but what about Roy?"_

"_You should just worry about one problem at a time, okay?"_

"_Alright."_

**Flashback End**

"Mase, if you do happen to see him, could you tell him that I'm looking for him and I'm really worried."

"Sure thing. I hope you find him soon."

"Thanks. Oh, and you would happen to know where the grocery store is?"

"Yeah, it's about six blocks away from here."

"Thanks again."

With a smile goodbye, Envy started off down the street.

* * *

Edward was so tired. Roy had made him come about three more times. The blonde sobbed as Roy finished him off once again. He licked his hands clean of the sticky liquid and then bit the side of Edward's neck. The blonde gave a yelp of pain tried to shake Roy away. Blood ran down the side of his neck and onto the rough couch cushion. Roy didn't even bother to lick it up.

"Now the real fun starts."

Roy reached down and removed the ropes around the blonde's ankles, along with the gag around his mouth. He threw them to the floor and placed a hard kiss upon Edward's lips. Parting he whispered into the blonde's ear once again.

"So tell me, how many times have you and Envy had sex?"

"Fuck...you."

"You wanna repeat that?"

He smashed his fist into Edward's stomach, causing him to cough up blood.

"You're in no position to mouth off. So I'll ask you again, how may times have you and that bastard Envy had sex?"

"...five times." He mumbled.

"Mind saying that a little louder?"

Roy punched him the stomach once more. Edward spat more blood.

"FIVE TIMES GOD DAMMITE!"

Roy smirked. He loved this, make Edward do or say anything he wanted.

"P-please Roy, stop this."

"I've already told you, I'll stop once I break you. Once you've submitted to me, body and mind. Then I'll stop. Until then, I'm going to have some fun with you. "

Undoing his belt buckle, Roy removed his pants and boxers. Discarding them to the floor, he spread Edward's legs. The blonde didn't even bother to struggle, he knew that there was nothing he could to escape he faith. Roy placed his shaft at Edward's entrance and pushed in hard. The blonde screamed at the top of his lungs. He was unprepared so it hurt like hell. Tears ran down his face as Roy began to thrust with everything he had.

"Tell me what you want Ed, tell me and maybe I'll stop."

Edward spat in his face.

"Big mistake."

Roy gave another hard thrust, causing Edward to snap his head back and let out another scream. Roy knew that the blonde would give up so soon, so he was going to toy with him.

"S-stop! I-It hurts!"

"Good."

Roy gripped the couch cushion as he came. Unlike the last time, Edward did cry out. Roy smirked and kissed Edward's forehead.

"Were still not done yet Edward."

* * *

Envy had made it to the grocery store. He checked all of the aisle (yes all twenty-four of them), but still couldn't find his little blonde chibi. With is anxiety growing, he headed for the main entrance. Stopping, he noticed the man standing near the entrance that he hadn't noticed before. He was greeting everyone that seemed to walk into the store. Then he got an idea.

'_Maybe he might know."_

He walked over and tapped the guy on the shoulder.

"Uh, excuse me; did you see a blonde kind with golden eyes come in here at anytime?"

"Sorry kid, I haven't seen anybody like that come in here."

Envy sighed.

"Thanks anyways."

He was completely out of ideas of where Edward could have gone. This was starting to scare quite a bit. Maybe if he walked around town he might have a chance to bump into him.

'_Edward I-'_

Envy suddenly felt a sharp pain surge through his stomach. He wrapped an arm around it and placed the other on the wall for balance.

"Hay kid, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah."

Envy then remembered the last time he felt a pain like this. It was when Edward had...and then it hit him.

'No_, he couldn't have._ _Roy wouldn't dare do that to Edward again.'_

Feeling the pain once again, he ran out of the grocery store. Envy would have to find Roy's house and fast. If he didn't it would be too late to save Edward.

'_Please be okay when I find you.'

* * *

_

Roy had almost done it. Edward couldn't take much more before he completely gave up. Roy had already screwed him three times already and was very surprised that he had held up for this long. But it was only a matter of time. Edward's entire body was in excruciating pain. Even when he breathed it hurt. Roy had raped and beaten him multiple times and he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

"Tell me what you want Edward."

"En...vy."

"Wrong answer!"

He slammed his fist into Edward's face. The blonde coughed up some ore blood. That was another thing. Edward had last a lot of blood and that wasn't helping his situation one bit.

"This is you're last chance Edward."

Edward turned his head away from Roy and directed his vision to a nearby wall. He sobbed lightly.

"What do you want?"

"I want...you."

Roy had succeeded. Edward was now his. He smashed his lips against the blondes. And sure enough Edward kissed him back. Roy got up off of the blonde, picked him up, slung him over his shoulder and headed for upstairs.

"You're going to be staying with me for awhile."

* * *

As Envy near the house at the end of the block, the pain in his stomach increased. This had to be the house; if it wasn't then he would just try again tomorrow. He reached the front door, knocked and then waited. No one came. This time he tried the doorbell. He heard footsteps and someone cursing there head off. As the door opened, Envy was suddenly overwhelmed by the aroma semen.

"What the hell do you want?"

Envy suspensions were correct.

"Where's Edward?"

"What are you-"

"Don't give me that shit! I know he's here!"

The sin pushed Roy out of the way and entered the house. Roy quickly turned around and grabbed his arm.

"You can't just come in here! That's-"

"I really don't care what it is. But I know you'll care once I've broken your arm."

Roy growled and then let go of Envy's arm. The sin made his way straight upstairs.

"How the hell do you even know Edward is here? He could be at home."

"That could very well be true, but I'm checking here first."

Envy reached the top of the stairs and began to look threw rooms. He opened the door and found that it was empty. Moving down to the next he found that that was also empty. Roy started to panic a little. Edward was in the last door on the right and Envy was getting closer to it.

"Look, Envy, I know I've done some things in the past that would make you hate me. But I swear Edward is not here. Besides, why would he be over here if he's afraid of me?"

Envy looked over his shoulder and saw that Roy had a very pitiful look on his face. Maybe he was telling the truth. Maybe he had gone home for some reason.

"I guess...you could be right."

* * *

Edward lay on Roy's bed, in too much pain to move. He had heard voices coming from the other side of the door. One of the voices belonged to Roy, obviously. But the other one sounded like Envy. If it was then that ment he had come for him. But he couldn't hear either of them anymore. He needed to do something to get Envy's attention, and fast. So, with the last bit of strength left, he lifted his head up and began calling for him.

"Envy."

He heard the voices again, that was good. So he called again.

"Envy."

Footsteps, they were getting closer to the door.

"En...vy."

Edward didn't have any strength left. He laid his head back on the bed and began to blackout. But not before he gave one last weak 'Envy'. Hopefully he had heard him, if he didn't, Roy would surly beat him.

* * *

"You can't come in here!"

Roy stood in front of Envy, blocking his way to the room.

"And why not? You said that Edward wasn't over here, so why won't let me in this room?"

"Because it's my room!"

"And I heard a voice come from YOUR room, so move!"

He pushed Roy out of the way and bolted into the room. His eyes widened as he saw why had not wanted him to enter. Edward lay on Roy's bed, completely blooded and bruised. He looked to be unconscious. He was completely naked and his hands where bond behind his back. Envy could barely look at him without his heart feeling like it was going to tear in two. He turned to Roy, eyes filled with hatred and sorrow.

"Why...why would you do this to him? He's never done anything to you that he would deserve this...this torture!"

"He actually did. He left me for you and I wanted him back."

"Ed left you because he didn't love you!"

"I don't care if he loved me or not, I just wanted him, no matter what."

"BASTARD!"

Envy jump on top of Roy, causing both of them to come crashing to the ground. The sin began to punch Roy furiously in his face. But he was soon kicked to the floor. Roy got to his feet quickly and kicked Envy in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"Edward will be mine, even if I have to kill you."

'_Ed, I can't let you be doomed to such a faith. I promised I would always be there for you and dammit I mean it!'_

Before Roy could figure out what happened, Envy had kicked him square in the jaw. Roy came crashing to the ground. The sin grabbed him by the hair and smashed his face into the wall over and over again.

"I you ever..."

SMASH!

"...so much as look at Edward ever again..."

SMASH!

"...I'll kill you with my bear hands!"

SMASH!

Roy had been knocked unconscious. There was a large dent in the wall where Envy had smashed Roy's face in. The sin whipped away the blood away from his mouth and walked back into Roy's room. He removed the roped around Edward's arms. Seeing that he was naked and his clothes where no where to be found, Envy removed the shirt he was wearing and placed it on the blonde. Picking him up bridal style he walked downstairs and out the door. Envy had a feeling that it would take a while for Edward to get over this and he would be right there by his side to make sure he back to his normal state.

* * *

A/M: YES! Chapter 13 up and running! Review please and you might get another cookie!

Ed: I hate you SO much right now.

Envy: Same here.

Me: ...I have doughnuts!

Envy and Ed: I want one!

Wrath: I want one too!

(Gives each of them a doughnut)

Ed: You're such a nice person!

Envy and Wrath: Yup!

(Little do they the doughnuts are poisoned)

Envy, Ed, and Wrath: SAY WHAT!

Me: Nothing, nothing.


	14. On Rainy Days

A/N: thank you for reviewing! WOW! That chapter was...THE BEST YET!

Ed: WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM! DO YOU ENJOY MAKING ME SUFFER!

Me: ...a little...maybe a lot.

Ed: FUCK DAMMIT!

Envy: Aw don't be so uptight. Be happy!

Ed: HAPPY ABOUT WHAT!

Envy: Uh...I love you?

Ed: ...I'm loved! (Pulls Envy into a big hug)

Wrath: What about me?

Me: I like you.

Wrath: THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH DAMMIT! (Runs off crying)

Greed: Wait Wrath, I like you too! (Runs after Wrath)

Me: I want my camera back.

**Warnings:** DarkTigerGirl's bad grammar, language, and tears

* * *

_On Rainy Days_

When Edward finally came to, he found that he was in a nice comfy bed, with a blanket wrapped around him. His body was still in a lot of pain.

"I was worried about you."

He looked over and to see Envy sitting in a chair, next to his bed. Edward jumped up and threw his arms around the sin. The strange thing was, the blonde didn't cry. He was so happy to see Envy that words couldn't even decried it. The sin wrapped his arms around the blonde and held him close.

"Envy."

"Its okay, that bastard isn't going to hurt you anymore."

Edward held him tighter.

"Envy."

This was heart-ranching to Envy. He knew the blonde was in a lot of pain and there was little he could do to help him. The sin had treated he wounds, but he had noticed that Edward had those dead, emotionless eyes. Envy hated when the blonde got like this. See what Edward had gone threw; Envy guessed that there was a chance that the blonde wouldn't come out of his trance so easily like before.

"Are you hungry? Can I get you something?"

Edward didn't say anything. He only let go of the sins and got back into bed.

"Are you okay?"

Envy concerned grew as Edward didn't answer him once again.

"Edward please, say something."

The blonde threw the blanket over his head, so he couldn't look at Envy. He felt so ashamed about what had happened, letting his body get used for someone else's sick enjoyment. The worst part was this wasn't the first time. He just wanted to be left alone, away from everyone.

"Edward, do you want me to give you some time alone?"

Envy saw the blanket move back and forth a little, most likely Edward nodding. The sin let out a sigh, got up and left. He loved Edward so he would respect his wishes. But he felt like he was abandoning him for some reason. He wanted to hold him, but if Edward didn't want him to then he wouldn't.

'_You're not the only one who's in pain Edward.'_

* * *

The next day three days weren't any better. Edward had refused to eat anything. Envy couldn't force the blonde to eat if he didn't want to. The sin sighed as he sat in that same chair next to his bed. The blonde was still in bed and wouldn't get out.

"If you don't eat anything then you'll get sick."

Edward didn't say anything. He hadn't spoken a word to the sin since the day Envy had brought him home. The silence was starting to get to Envy. It wasn't the silence that bothered him, it was the fact that the silence was coming from Edward. The sin had to find some way to lighten the mood.

"Do you wanna go on a date? We could go on that nice relaxing walk you wanted."

The blonde didn't move. He just stared blankly at the ceiling. The blonde closed his eyes and turned over. Envy let out a sigh, this was getting him no where, but once again he couldn't do anything.

"Edward, I'm begging you, say something to me."

"...I...want to..."

Envy lit up a little.

"You want to what Edward?"

"...I want to...die."

The sin felt his heart sink. No, this wasn't the Edward he knew.

"D-don't say that."

"...I...don't to...live...anymore."

"Stop it! That's not true."

Edward sat up and looked toward the sin. He then closed his eyes and held his chest.

"It...it hurts...right here...every time I...look at you."

Edward clinched his chest.

"I...I want...the pain...to go away."

Envy reached oven, pulled the blonde into a tight, and began to sob. He couldn't hold it in anymore. The sin had the same pain in his heart. And his also increased every time he looked at Edward, but he knew that Edward's hurt a lot more then his.

"Edward, please snap out of it."

"...Envy."

Edward wrapped his arms around the sin. The pain increased once more. He softly kissed the sins cheek. He felt like crying himself, but found that he couldn't. It was like something was blocking his emotions, stopping him from feeling anything.

'_...I'm...sorry.'_

* * *

Edward had fallen asleep. Envy was downstairs on the couch, thinking to himself. The blonde's shell was starting to crack, but it was a small crack. The sin still had a long way to go.

'_What should I do next?'_

'_Maybe you should go talk to him again.'_

'_I don't want to wake him up, he needs as much sleep as he can get.'_

'_Yeah but-'_

Envy heard the front door open then close. The sin didn't bother to see who it was, he already knew.

"It's raining like hell out side."

"I hadn't noticed."

Greed walked over and took a seat next to Envy. The sins looked so depressed to Greed, that was unseals considering he had been so cheerful after he and Ed had gotten together.

"Is something the matter?"

"...just fine."

"You're lying. Something happened with Edward didn't it?"

Envy pulled his knees into his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Greed's concern was growing as Envy buried his face into his knees.

"Envy, what happened?"

"Edward was...raped."

"WHAT? By who?"

"His ex. I went over to that bastard house and got Ed, he looked terrible."

Greed wrapped his arm round Envy's shoulder and pulled him close.

"Is Edward okay?"

"I-I'm not sure. Ever since I brought him back he wouldn't eat, he barely sleeps and he hardly specks to me."

Envy began to weep. He didn't like crying in front of people other then Edward. They probable wouldn't understand his pain and would shrug it off as him just being strange. Greed didn't like this. Envy and Edward were inseparable, but this incident had put them in a position where they couldn't be together.

"I really don't know what to say. Have you tried talking to him?"

"Y-yes, I managed to get something out of him today, but it wasn't what I expected. He said that he wanted to...wanted to..."

"Wanted to what?"

"...die."

Envy cried harder.

"I...I don't want to see him like this anymore. I...I just want him to be normal again."

"Go comfort him. That's the only thing I can think of you doing now."

Envy released himself from Greed and whipped away his tears. He had finally come upon a conclusion. If Edward was miserable, then he would be miserable with him. If that's the way it had to be, then so be it. Envy got up from the couch and made his way up the stairs. Upon reaching his room he could hear Edward's voice, it sounded like he was in some kind of distress. He flung the door open and saw that the blonde was tossing and turning in his sleep. He cried out a couple of times causing Envy to scurry over to him and try to wake him up.

"Ed! Wake up!"

"I SORRY!"

Edward shot up in a cold sweat.

"Are you okay?"

"...yeah."

The sin wrapped his arms around Edward and pulled him close.

"I'm not going to leave you anymore. I'm staying right here with you."

* * *

Envy lay next to Edward, deep in thought while Edward was cuddled up under him. It was strange. Envy had noticed that Edward had not cried once. The sin would have to admit, if he was in a situation like this he would probable start tearing up. But Edward didn't even shed a tear. That was most likely the problem; the blonde was holding it all in. So Envy would fix that. He sat up and began to stroke the blonde's hair.

"Edward, I need to talk to you for a moment."

The blond sat up and stared blankly at Envy.

"I need you to tell me about what happened at Roy's house."

"...why?"

"I just need to know, so please, tell me."

Edward wrapped his arms around himself and shook a little.

"While I was walking to the store...he pulled me into an allyway...and said that he wanted me back...I refused and tried to runaway...but he punched me and I blacked out."

He shook a little harder as he recalled what he had just said. Envy knew this would be hard on him, but I needed to be done.

"What happened after you came to?"

"When I woke up...I was naked and tied up...he walked over to me and...and...began to touch me...he made me come over and over again."

A tear ran down Edward's face. Envy wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. The sin had to continue for his and Edward's sake.

"What did he do next?"

"He...he..."

More tears began to fall to Edward's cheeks. Envy could feel the blonde shaking like he had just come in from the rain.

"He...raped me...so many times."

He was sobbing now. Envy held him tighter.

"Let it out Edward."

Edward clinched the sins shirt and cried harder. He had kept this in for days, but now that it was out there was nothing he could do but cry.

"I-I wanted him to stop. It hurt so much."

"Just let it all out."

Edward buried his face in the sins chest.

"I-I'm so sorry Envy. I put you threw so much pain."

"Shhhh, as long as you're okay I don't care about anything else."

Edward lifted his head and pressed his lip against the sins. He had missed those lips. The way they tasted, the way they felt against his, just about everything. But most of all he missed being with Envy, his lover, his boyfriend, his companion. No matter how you say it, Edward lover him. Parting from there kiss, Envy placed a soft kiss on the blonde's cheek.

"Envy, I want to-"

"No, not until you're completely healed."

"But I-"

"No buts, we can't have sex until you've gotten better."

"Envy-"

"We-"

Edward pressed his finger against the sin's lips, silencing him.

"You talk too much."

Envy blushed. This was the first time ANYONE had ever told him that he talked too much. People mostly said that he was too silent. Edward giggled and wrapped his arms around the sin's neck.

"I just wanted to say that I was hungry. I don't think about sex all the time ya know."

Envy smiled. It was good to see Edward acting like his old self. The sin kissed him on his forehead and nuzzled against his neck. Edward closed his eyes and rests his head on the sins shoulder. He felt so at peace now and he knew that Envy did also. Edward then noticed that something was wrong. He lifted head and pressed his hand against the sin's forehead.

"What are you-"

"You're sick."

Envy's blush deepened. He was trying to hide the face that he wasn't feeling well. It was more important for Envy to get Edward back to normal then his own health.

"I-It's nothing."

"Envy, don't lie."

Edward pushed the sin lightly until both of them where lying on the mattress.

"You need to rest more then I do."

"But I feel fine."

Edward buried his face into the sins chest once again.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"But I-"

"Please Envy."

The sin wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"Alright, I'll get some rest."

* * *

So now Envy was bed ridden (oh joy). Edward was downstairs making the sin something to eat. The blonde found many different kinds of soup, but still check with chicken noodle.

"I see you're feeling better."

Edward looked over his shoulder to see Greed standing in the door way. He smiled and went back to cooking.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better."

"Where's Envy?"

"Upstairs. He'd sick."

Greed let out a sigh and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"It's always one problem to the next with that kid."

"...hay Greed."

"Yeah."

"I know it's none of my business, but why did you hide being Envy's dad for so long?"

Greed rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm not really sure. Dante just wanted me gone for some reason after Envy was born."

"But you stayed."

Greed nodded.

"In away I did. But when Wrath was born, she just wanted me out of her life completely."

Edward turned off the stove and took a seat next to Greed.

"Maybe it had something to do with your profession. Envy told me that you where a-"

"I'M NOT A PIMP!"

"I was going to say business man."

Greed chuckled a bit. Envy sure did have an interesting taste in men. Edward was a nice kid and didn't deserve what had happened to him. It was just down right cruel.

"Thanks Ed."

He ruffled the blonde's hair.

"I see why Envy likes you so much."

Edward blushed slightly and went back to his cooking.

* * *

A/N: MUHAHAHAHAHA! Another chapter written!

Roy: Hay, how come I get anymore play in the author's notes?

Me: OH MY GOD! (Hit's him in the head with a frying pan) My bad.

Envy: why did you do that?

Me: I thought he was a bug.

Envy: ...I'm not even going to ask.

Ed: Serves him right! NOW I WILL DRAG HIM DOWN INTO THE DEPTS OF HELL WHERE I WILL TORTURE HIM FOR ALL ETERNITY! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me: ...

Envy: ...can I help?

Ed: Sure.

Envy: Whoohoo!


	15. Memories

A/N: Heeeeeello! I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry for being gone so long! But I'm back! Unlike me usual authors notes with Envy and Ed (how have strangely disappeared), Havoc and Armstrong will be helping me!

Havoc: Hello.

Armstrong: HELLO THERE FELLOW REVIEWERS!

(Starts to rip off his shirt)

Me: HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! IF SO MUCH AS A BUTTON HITS THER FLOOR I WILL GET SOMEBODY ELSE TO DO THIS!

(Armstrong stops)

Havoc: Thank god.

Armstrong: Can I at lest keep the sparkles?

Me: HELL NO!

Armstrong sulks in corners.

Me: Any who, I have decided to make this chapter notto happy and not to sad. So it's just right.

Havoc: Why?

Me: BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT!

**Warning: **DarkTigerGirl's bad grammar, language, and maybe some yaoi.

* * *

_Memories _

Envy was now bedridden (Oh joy). His cold had finally caught up with him. Edward was downstairs making him another bowl of chicken noodle soup. The sin was sitting up in bed, gazing out the window, waiting for Edward to return. Edward had gone into mother-hen mode and was now being very protective of Envy. Hell wouldn't even let him get out of bed! But Envy had to admit, he had never had someone watch over him like this. He problem got the same feeling that Edward got when the sin would do the same thing.

"Envy!"

He looked over to see Edward standing in the doorway, arms crossed, with a not to happy look on his face.

"I told you not to sit up."

"I was getting stiff."

Edward let out a sigh. He walked over and took a seat on Envy's lap. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.

"I was scared."

"What?"

"When you went missing, I was completely frightened. I didn't know where you were, if you were alive or in trouble. And that scared me more then anything."

Edward held him tighter. He was completely terrified when Roy had abducted. But, in the back of his mind he knew Envy would come for him. Even when Roy had broken him, he didn't give up hope.

'_You make me so happy Envy.'_

Edward's thoughts were interrupted by light snoring. He looked down and to see that Envy had dozed off. Smiling, he got off of his lap and tucked the sleeping sin underneath his blanket. Before Edward got out of bed, he gave Envy a kiss on the forehead.

'_Goodnight Envy.'_

Edward made his way downstairs and stretched out of the couch. He slowly closed his eyes and began to take a little nap.

'_Envy.'_

* * *

_Edward peered into the kitchen, as he watched his father talked to someone on the phone. When his father as done, he hung up the phone and leaded against the kitchen table. Edward walked over and stood next to him. He was worried about Al, who was in the hospital. _

"_Papa, when's Al coming home?"_

_Hohenheim didn't say anything. Edward reached up and started to tug on his pants._

"_Papa, I wanna see Al."_

"…_you can't."_

_The blonde stared up at his father, confused. What did he mean he couldn't see Al? _

"_But he's hurt. I wanna make him feel better. Why can't I see him?"_

"…_he's…he's gone Edward. You won't be able to see him for a very long time."_

"_H-how long?"_

"…_forever."_

_Edward slowly let go of his father's pants and backed away. Al was…gone. No he couldn't be. If he was then…then it was his fault. Edward ran out of the kitchen and up into his room. He didn't even make it to his bed as he collapsed to the floor and began to cry. _

'_It's all my fault.'_

_He cried harder. _

'_I'm so sorry Al.'_

* * *

Edward shot up in a cold sweat. Looking around he found that he was in Envy's house. He leaded against that arm of the couch and sighed. He hadn't had that dream for a long time. 

"Ed."

He looked over to see Envy standing near the stairs.

"You shouldn't be out of bed."

"But I heard you talking in your sleep. You sounded upset."

Edward didn't say anything. The sin walked over and took a seat next to him. Wrapping his arms around him, he pulled him against his chest.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

He shook his head. He didn't want Envy to know about this particular incident in his life. Envy held onto him tighter.

"Envy."

"Yeah."

Edward leaded up and pressed his lips against the sins. He slipped his hand underneath Envy's shirt.

"I love you."

He gently pushed the sin against the couch and began removing his shirt. Envy parted from there kiss and tried to stop him.

"Edward, wait, you're still-"

"Just be gentle."

He kissed and nipped along the sins jaw line, causing him to let out a soft moan.

"Ed, c-can I ask you something?"

He nodded and continued nipping at Envy's jaw line.

"D-does it fell good w-when you're the uke?"

Edward stopped nipping and looked up at the sin, with an intrigued look.

"Yeah, it feels amazing…why?"

Envy looked away for a moment, blushing like crazy. Edward put on a wicked smirk and whispered into the sins ear. What he said sent shivers down Envy's spine.

"You can be the uke this time." He said in a husky voice.

Envy let out a low moan as he felt Edward's hands trail down to his groin. The blonde ran his fingers against it casing Envy to raise his hips, so he could get more of his wonderful touch. Edward then removed his and Envy's shirt. Placing a lustful kiss on his neck, Edward licked his way down to the sins nipple. He licked the left one while his hand played with the right one. Envy moans became louder. He liked this, a lot. The sins breath started to become sort pants as he felt the heat in between his legs increase. Edward mover down further, until he reached the sensitive skin around Envy's naval. While licking around that area, Edward reached down and removed the sins boxers.

'_God, he tastes so good.'_

After removing the sins boxers, he discarded them to the floor. Edward reached up and removed the tie around his hair, letting it loose. He felt Envy tug at his pants, wanting him to remove them. He compiled and reached down undoing his tight black pants and sliding them off. Once that was done, Edward made his way lower to the sins throbbing erection. Starting at the base, he licked his way to the tip. Edward repeated this motion several times, until he inserted it into his mouth. Envy snapped his head back and let out a loud moan. Edward's licks felt so good to him. The sin gripped the couch as he climaxed. Edward licked his lip, making sure there was not a trace of cum left. He made his way back, claiming the sins lips in a long and passionate kiss.

"Are you sure you want this?"

Envy just nodded. Kissing him once more, Edward placed a finger at the sins entrance and inserted it. Envy let out a loud whimper as he felt Edward add another. He moved then in and out, making sure that he stretched the sin enough. Once that was done, he removed his fingers.

"I need you to relax Envy."

Envy nodded and relaxed against the cushion. Edward placed his shaft at the sin entrance. With one quick motion he pushed in. Envy let out a pleasure filled scream and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, pulling him against his body. Edward thrust started out slow and gradually became faster.

"Ed, oh god!"

Edward could feel himself nearing his climax, so he gave it his all and pushed harder. Envy snapped his head back and let out a loud moan as Edward hit his 'spot'. The blonde smirked and kept ramming into the same spot. He buried his head into the sins chest climaxed, spreading his seed within Envy. Not too soon after Envy came as well. Both of them lie there panting, trying to calm themselves.

"You're…amazing."

"I can say the same for you."

* * *

Once fully clothed, Envy and Ed decided to watch a movie. This time it was _War of the Worlds_, which might not have been a good choice. Edward clung onto Envy while Envy did the same. Unlike that last time, Envy actually WAS afraid of this movie. He though this could really happen. 

"Those people just got zapped!"

"Holy shit."

Both of them were so focused on what was happening on thescreen that they didn't notice that the front door had opened.

"HIYA!"

Envy and Ed screamed. Wrath just busted into a fit of laughter on the floor.

"What the fuck Wrath!"

"That…was…so…FUNNY!"

Envy growled. He didn't like being surprised like that.

"Why the hell are you home anyway?"

"Greed picked me up."

And sure enough Greed walked in the door. As he closed theit he was greeted with a very dark look from Envy.

"What? I couldn't just leave him there!"

Envy's look intensified.

"I missed him!"

Envy gave up and sighed. Sinking back to his spot on the couch, he continued watching the movie. Edward looked over at him and smiled. He wrapped his arms around the sins and held him close.

"Could you two not do that in front of me? I'm still young ya know."

Edward giggled.

"Are you jealous that I have you're big brother?"

"Of course not. You can keep him for all I care. Just don't do any of that kissy crap around me."

"You mean like this?"

Edward then pressed his lips against Envy's.

"NO! MY EYE'S! I'T BURNS!"

Wrath ran scream up the stairs and into his room. Parting from there lip-lock, Envy smirked at the blonde.

"Nice one."

"Thanks."

* * *

Wrath was getting bored. Sitting on his bed wasn't much fun. So he decided to take a little walkto the park. He reached under his bed and pulled out his shoes. Slipping them on, he made his way down stairs. 

"Where are you going?"

"The park, I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Okay, just don't get yourself killed."

"Oh thinks for being SO concerned of my Envy."

And with that he left.

* * *

The park was filled with little kids. Wrath would usually torment them, but there parents were around so it took the fun away. Seeing that it was too many people, he decided to sit on the park bench and watch the kids play. He looked over to see that he wasn't the only one that was sitting there. He was a blonde kid, wearing green sweater, even though it was quite hot outside. On his leg were normal jeans. He looked kinda sad to Wrath, so he moved towards him a little and began introducing himself. 

"Hi, I'm Wrath! I'm in the 8th grade and I'm really bad at science!"

The kid just stared for a moment.

"…um…I'm Fletcher Tringham. I'm in 8th grade too and I like science."

"Really? I always saw it as pointless."

"Well once you get the formulas down it's not that bad."

"…do you wanna come over?"

"W-what?"

"Do you wanna come over to my house?"

Fletcher just stared at Wrath again.

"B-but you barely know me."

"So, we have all summer for that!"

"Fletcher."

Wrath looked up to see a taller boy standing near him. His hair was slightly covering his left eye. He was wearing a white button up shirt and blue slacks.

"What are you doing with my little brother?"

He didn't have a very pleasant look on.

"Hi! What's your name?"

"Russell Tringham. Now answer the question."

"We were going back to my place."

"Why?"

"'Cause I invited him. Do you wanna come too?"

Russell was speechless. He blinked a couple of times, thinking that he was hearing things.

"Uh…s-sure."

* * *

Envy and Ed were still watching TV when Wrath came home. Edward was the first to notice. He tilted his head back andlooked upon the two extra people that had also entered. He leaded over and whispered into Envy's ear. 

"Do you know those people Envy?"

Not really understanding what he meant, Envy looked over his shoulder and was completely shocked by what he saw.

"WRATH! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU NOT TO BRING STRANGERS HOME?"

"…well you never have because I've never done it."

Envy just sighed. His little brother was so troublesome. Wrath just ignored him and turned towards Fletcher, who was hiding behind his older brother.

"So, do you like videogames?"

He nodded.

"Come on!"

He took Fletcher by the hand and led him over to the TV. He could hear Envy's yells of protest, but once again he ignored him. Russell walked over and took a seat on the couch.

"So uh, did he drag you hear too?"

Edward shook his head.

"No, I'm here because of Envy."

"Envy?"

The sin pointed to himself.

"Oh. So are you two going out?"

"Yeah, why? Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"I just wanted to know because you were holding onto himkinda tightly. And no, I'm not uncomfortable. I'm straight just to let you know, so I won't be stealing your boyfriend away from you."

Edward blushed furiously.

"W-what gave you that idea?"

"Like I said before, you're holding on to him tightly, which probable means that you're very protective of him and that you're afraid of losing him."

"…are you a shrink?"

Russell laughed. He hadn't been this amused in a while.

"Oh course not. I'm only 14."

"…wait…stand up."

He did and so did Ed. It only took Envy a second to figure out what he was doing.

"Yes Edward, he is taller then you."

"DAMN YOU GENETICE!"

* * *

A/N: YESSSSSSS! I'm done! Writers block sucks! 

Armstrong: That is a rather unpleased thing.

Havoc: (nods)

Envy and Ed: HOLD I RIGHT THERE!

Me: Where the hell have you two been?

Ed: Those two locks us in a closet!

Me: Why did I take you so long to get out?

(Silence)

Envy: That's not important! Now were going to kick there…where'd they go?

Me: They ran off during the silence.

Envy and Ed: DAMMIT!


	16. Heat

A/N: Hi! Thank for reviewing! IT'S ALMOST OVER! That's right! This is the third to last chapter! That means just two more chapters left! But don't fret my fellow reviewers! I am going to make a sequel!

Ed: You mean we have to work for you AGAIN!

Me: Yup.

Envy: You don't even pay us!

Me: I'm letting you keep your lives, doesn't that count as payment?

Envy: …

Ed: …

Wrath: Hay! Can Fletcher help with the authors note?

Me: Sure.

Wrath: FLETCHER! GET OUT HERE!

(Fletcher walks over shyly)

Fletcher: Hi.

Wrath: Isn't he cute!

(Pulls him into a tight hug)

Fletcher: …can't…breath.

Envy and Ed: (Fearing for there lives, they do nothing)

**Warning:** DarkTigerGirl's bad grammar, language, and more shortness jokes!

* * *

_Heat_

Envy gripped his side as he laughed his ass off at Edward comment. Russell rubber the back of his head, a little embarrassed.

"I guess I'm just tall for my age."

Envy sat up and wiped away a tear.

"No, Ed just short for his age!"

He busted into another laughing fit. Russell couldn't stop himself from giving off a little chuckle. Edward gave Envy a dark glare. He wrapped his arms around Envy's wait and began to squeeze him hard.

"You're one to talk about appearances."

"Crushing…rids."

"Since you're the one who looks like a palm tree!"

From the corner of his eye he could see Wrath laughing his head off. Envy growled. Edward released the sin from his death grip and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"But, you look cute too."

Wrath rolled his eyes. He turned off the game and took Fletcher by the hand. He pulled him up to his room and closed the door. Russell looked a bit concern.

"Should I be worried about that?"

"No, not until you start hearing strangest noises coming from there."

Russell began to panic.

"…I was just joking."

He let out a loud sigh of relief. Edward chuckled.

"Hay Russell, since you're 14, doesn't that mean you'll be a freshman this year?"

"No, I'll be a sophomore. They let me skip a grade."

"Wow."

"Fletcher is going into the 8th grade…what time is it?"

"Eight."

Russell inhaled sharply. He jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs.

"It's the third one on the left." Envy yelled.

A minute later he returned with Fletcher and a not so happy Wrath tagging behind him.

"Does he have to go?"

"Sorry, but our dad would kill us if he found out that we were out this late."

"Well, can he come back tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'll send him over in the morning so you two can have all day to play."

That brought a smile to both Wrath and Fletcher faces.

* * *

The next day was probable the hottest day of the year. Envy and Ed had to sleep without a blanket because it was SO hot. Both of them jut lie in bed, not really wanting to get up. Edward had his arms around the sins neck, while Envy had his arms around his waist. 

"So…hot."

"I know."

"And I'm sticky too."

Envy didn't say anything. Mainly because he had just had a horde of dirty images flood his mind.

"Perv."

"What! I didn't say anything!"

"But you were thinking something."

Envy blushed hard. He was about to say something, but found that Edward had silenced him with his lips. Edward was about to reach underneath the sins shirt, but stopped once he heard a knock come from the sin's door. Parting from there kiss, Envy got out of bed and answered it. It was Fletcher.

"Um, do you have any bottled water?"

"Sure, come on."

Fletcher followed Envy down the stairs and into the kitchen. Envy opened the fridge and pulled out two bottles of water.

"Does Wrath want one too?"

He nodded.

"Hear."

He handed the over to Fletcher.

"Thank you."

He turned on his heel and made his way back up the stairs. Upon exiting the kitchen, Envy found Edward sitting on the couch.

"It's a little cooler down hear."

"Now that you mention it."

Envy walked over and took a seat next to him.

"Don't get me wrong, it's still hot as hell."

Envy chuckled a bit.

"No kidding."

* * *

Envy couldn't take it anymore. He had to discard some article of clothing or else he was going to burn up. So he decided to go with the shirt, for obvious reasons. He pulled it off and discarded it to the floor. Letting out a sigh of comfort, he turned back to the TV. From the corner of his eye he could see a little drop of sweat fall from Edward's face and onto into his shirt. 

'_God he looks good.'_

'_And hot too, maybe you should take off his shirt.'_

'_I think I will.'_

Envy scooted closer to the blonde. He then pinned him down and proceeded to remove his shirt.

"You could have asked me ya know."

"But it's more fun this way."

Edward smirked.

"Well, now that you have my shirt off, what are you going to do next?"

"This."

He pressed his lips against the blonde. Edward could feel Envy's hand.

"W-we can't do this here."

"Why?"

"Because, Wrath or Fletcher might catch us."

"...good point."

Envy picked Edward up bridal style and carried him into his bedroom. Edward nipped at the sins neck as he placed him down upon the matters. Envy placed a rough kiss on the blonde's lips. He slid his hands down into the Edward's boxers and rub against his inner thigh. Edward moaned against Envy's lips. But he then felt the sin stop.

"S-stop teasing."

Envy smirked. He licked and nipped along the blonde's collarbone, casing Edward to moan once again.

'_God, I've never seen him like this before.'_

Envy continued to lick his way down Edward's body. The blonde moaned louder as Envy licked the sensitive area around his navel. He arched his back so he could get more of this wonderful touch. He moaned louder as Envy nipped the skin.

"Oh god yes!"

Edward could feel himself getting harder. It was starting to get unbearable. Envy stopped to remove Edward's boxers. Once they were completely gone, Envy went to work (God I love that line). He licked the head and made his way lower to the base.

'_He's barely started and I already feel like I'm going to explode.' _

Edward arched up once again as he felt Envy insert one of his digits into him.

"E-Envy, I c-can't take it anymore."

Envy removed his finger. He gave one more lick to Edward's shaft and inserted it into his mouth. Edward jerked his head back and let out a long moan.

"Envy." He dragged-out his name.

Envy smirked once more. Edward tensed up as he came. The sin licked his way back up and placed another rough kiss upon his lips. As he did so, he removed his own boxers and placed his shaft at the blonde's entrances. Slowly he pushed in. Edward let out moan and wrapped his arms around his lover. Envy pulled out almost completely and rammed back into the smaller body. Edward held onto him tighter. Envy could feel that Edward wouldn't last much longer. So he stopped playing with him and began to set a motion.

"Envy I can't-"

Envy pressed his lips against the blonde's. Edward tensed up again as he came once more. Envy still continued to ram into him. He gripped the sheets as he also came. Both of them lay there, hotter then before and a whole lot sweatier. And in that moment Edward learned a very interesting fact about Envy. He's very horny when he's extremely hot.

'_I'm going to remember that one.'_

* * *

Fletcher sat in Wrath's room, competently frozen. He had heard screaming coming from somewhere the house. He looked over at Wrath, who didn't look fazed at all. 

"W-what was that?"

"Let's see, moaning, screaming of my brothers name…they were having sex."

"S-sex!"

"Yeah, you know, like what you learn in heath class."

"Yeah but, we learned about a _guy _and a _girl. _This is different. It's a _guy_ and a _guy_! How do they-"

"In the ass."

"W-WHAT!"

"You're not homophobic are you?"

"Of course not. I just get a little uneasy when I hear the word 'sex'."

Wrath chuckled a bit.

"W-what's so funny?"

"You. You're such a goody-goody."

"I-I am not!"

"Oh yeah? I bet you never even masturbate before."

"O-of course not! I-it's not right!"

"So, you've never been curious?"

"N-no."

"…goody-goody."

Fletcher got fed-up and tackled Wrath to the ground. They wrestled each other until Wrath had managed to pin the blonde down.

"Get off!"

"You started it."

"Shut up!"

"Calm down and I'll let you go."

"Fine."

"Take a beep breath."

Fletcher inhaled.

"And release."

Fletcher blew out. He did feel better after doing that. Wrath did what he said and got off of Fletcher. He sat next to him and sighed.

"What do you wanna do now?"

"Well this is your house, so what can we do?"

Wrath though long and hard until he came up with a conclusion.

"Let's go bug Envy!"

"W-what! B-but didn't you say they were having _sex_." He whispered the word.

"And I also said that they've stopped."

"B-but won't they be…_naked_?"

"Oh come on! They have the same stuff as us!"

"I still won't do it!"

"Fine! I'll do it myself!"

Wrath got up and made his way to the door. Fletcher, not wanting Wrath to get in trouble, quickly got up and grabbed his hand.

"Wrath please! Stop!"

"Let go!"

Wrath tried to shake him off, but instead accidentally yanked him forward. Fletcher smacked against Wrath and they both fell to the ground. The sin wasn't concerned about the pain that was surging threw the back of his head; he was more concerned about why Fletcher's lips were pressed against his! Once Fletcher had realized what he was doing, he quickly got off of Wrath and scooted backwards.

"I-I'm so sorry!"

Wrath was at a loss of word. He had been kissed! Both he and Fletcher were blushing like crazy.

"I-I'll leave! I-I won't come back if you want! I-I'm really sorry!"

He got and quickly passed Wrath, leaving the room.

"…wait."

He stopped and shyly turned about. Wrath had his head slightly tilled to the side.

"You don't have to go."

Fletcher was shocked. This was the first time he had ever seen Wrath acting…serious (That's just weird).

"Because we still haven't made cookies yet!"

If this was an anime, Fletcher would have had a very dramatic fall.

'_That didn't last long.'_

"You like cookies right?"

"Oh course!"

"Well then come on! We'll make them from scratch. I learned the recipe from my brother."

* * *

The day had finally come. The first day of school. Edward quickly ran down the street and turned the corner. Darting down another block, he finally made it to his destination. Envy's house. Once he came to the door, he shifted threw his pocket and pulled out the extra key that Envy had given him. He got the lock open with ease, and stepped in. He was insanely greeted by Greed. 

"Hay Edo! Ya here for Envy?"

"Yup! Is he getting ready?"

"Nope, he's still asleep."

"WHAT! Were going to be late if he doesn't wake up!"

"Could you give it a try? I've already tried about five times."

Edward nodded and made his way up the stairs. He peeked into Envy's room and saw that he was tucked underneath the blankets. He sighed and walked in.

"Envy, it's time to get up."

Edward pulled back the blanket. Envy groaned as the sun hit his face. Edward chuckled a little.

"Come on Envy, we have to go."

Envy groaned again and turned over. Edward crawled into his bed and turned the sins over, so that he was on his back. The blonde straddled his hips and placed a soft kiss on his neck.

"Wake up and I'll do something nice for you."

Envy slowly started to open his eyes.

"What time is it?"

"After seven. You need to start getting ready."

Envy groaned once more.

"Do you need some motivation?"

"Wha-"

Before Envy could get his sentence out, Edward had pressed his lips against his. Edward inserted his tongue into the sins mouth and explored every inch of it. Envy let out a moan and slipped his hand underneath Edward's shirt. Parting from there kiss, Edward removed the sins hand.

"We'll do that after school, but now you have to get ready."

"Do I have to?" He said in a whining tone.

"Yes you have to. Besides…"

He leaded against Envy and whispered into his ear.

"…I know a place we can go at lunch to make-out."

"…I think I'm motivated now."

* * *

A/N: Another chapter down! I added a little Wrath x Fletcher in there! 

Envy: Wrath got kissed!

Wrath: Shut-up Envy!

Fletcher: …I liked it…a little.

Ed: Hay author lady, can you make a Wrath x Fletcher fic?

Me: Maybe. What do you think my fellow reviewers? Should I?


	17. Courage in Me

A/N: Hello all! I hope you all enjoyed the holidays! Everyone get's cookies! Well, I'm happy to say more then half of you guys want me to make Wrath x Fletcher fic! But, it will be a spin off of this fic and it will be shonen-ai ONLY!

Wrath: That's not fair! Why not!

Me: Because, you two are too young.

Wrath: So!

Me: Would you like to give you a good reason why?

Wrath: It would help!

(Pulls Wrath into a corner and begins to explain)

Envy: So, what did you get for Christmas?

Ed: Clothes, you?

Envy: A miniature palm tree.

Ed: (Snickers)

Envy: Yeah, yeah, laugh it up!

(Wrath comes back shaking)

Ed: What the hell did she say to you?

Wrath: …she told me that if I had sex with Fetcher at such a young age…she'll take away…my PSP.

Envy and Ed: THAT'S JUST NOT RIGHT!

**Warnings:** DarkTigerGirl's bad grammar, language, and back to school time!

* * *

_Courage in Me_

Envy had finally gotten up and was now ready to leave. Envy and Edward were about to leave the house, but Greed reminded Envy that he was about to forget his lunch. So, after picking up his lunch he left. Edward walked close to the sin and entwined his finger with his.

"You look kinda tired. Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Sort of. I just couldn't sleep without you there."

"Awww, Envy didn't have anyone to cuddle with." He said in a teasing voice

Envy blushed furiously. Edward noticed and giggled.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I couldn't sleep either. It was kind of lonely."

Edward held onto him tighter.

"I…I wanted you there with me."

The blonde nuzzled his cheek against Envy's shoulder. Being without Envy was something Edward just couldn't stand. He needed him, he wanted him. It drove him crazy if he couldn't wrap his arms around him.

"Now who's the one who didn't have anyone to cuddle with?"

Envy smirked as he felt Edward lightly push him.

"You're so mean!"

"And you're such a girl."

"I am not!"

"_I…I wanted you there with me._"Envy said in a girlish voice.

"Oh yeah well, _I just couldn't sleep without you there._ You sound more girly them me!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"…shorty."

"Okay now it's on!"

Edward grabbed Envy wrist and pinned him against a nearby tree. He then began to attack his neck viciously. Envy let out a small moan.

"Is that all you got short stuff."

"Don't call me short." He whispered into the sins ear.

Envy felt Edward begin to unbutton his shirt. Once the first three buttons were undone, Edward began to run his fingers along his chest. Envy let out another moan. Envy took this time to press his lips against the blonde's.

"Uh, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Both Envy and Ed jumped as they heard a voice come from someone. Edward looked over to see Jean blushing like crazy.

"O-oh, h-hi Jean!"

Envy was too embarrassed to say anything. He had been caught in the act!

"Uh, Ed, could I talk to you for a moment?"

"S-sure."

Jean pulled Ed away from Envy.

"Ed, why were you kissing on Envy?"

"Were going out, why?"

"And what happened to Roy?"

Edward head's dropped slightly.

"He uh, did something to me so I left him."

"Yeah I can see that, but why Envy?"

Jean's comment brought a smile to Edward's face.

"He makes me happy."

"Really? I always saw him as the silent type."

"Once you get to know him, he can be really nice."

"Well, I can't very well tell you who to date. So, good for you! Now if you don't mind, I would like to get to school before the first bell rings. I suggest you two do the same."

"Oh, yeah okay."

* * *

Edward was in complete and utter shock. Once he and Envy had gotten to school, they were given the schedules for the whole year. He had the same classes as Envy, except one. Edward's last period was gym, while Envy's was heath. Edward was now sulking at his desk. He eyed the piece of paper with disgust. It was against him. How dare it separate him and his Envy! 

"It's just one period."

"Yeah but, I wanted you in all of my classes."

"You could ask the principle to change it for you."

"Yeah but, I have to wait till tomorrow to change it."

Edward sunk down further in his chair. This was depressing. Envy not liking his little chibi being down in the dumps, reached over and pulled off his hair tie.

"What was that for?"

"I just thoughtthought it would benice to see you with your hair down. It makes you look cute."

Edward blushed. Leaning over in his desk, Edward placed a soft kiss on Envy's cheek.

"I love you my little palm tree."

"Who are you calling a palm tree Chibi-chan?"

Edward chuckled. The sin smiled. That was the Edward he was use to. Seeing Edward all depressed meant that not onlywould the blonde be unhappy for the entire day, but it meant that Envy would be as well. Edward gazed over at the sin for a moment, examining him form top to bottom. Envy did look good in the school uniform. It was at that moment Edward wanted to pin Envy down and ravage his body. But he knew full well that he couldn't. He would just have to wait until lunch.

'_Only three more periods left.'_

"I guess that mean I'll be waiting for you outside of the locker room. Okay?"

Edward nodded.

"You might not know it, but you're a really good boyfriend Envy."

The sin couldn't hold back the blush that had spread across his face.

"T-thanks."

After a few moments the bell rang. The student began to flood into the classroom along with the teacher.

"Hello people and welcome tothe first day of your senior year."

* * *

Lunch time finally came around. Since it was open lunch, the student could do as they pleased, just as long as they came back in time for the next period. Edward led Envy by the hand over to a secluded area outside. He pushed Envy up against a tree and started to unbutton his shirt. 

"Are you sure we can do this here?"

"No one ever comes here, so don't worry."

Once he had completely unbuttoned his shirt, he ran his fingers down his chest, leaving red streaks. Envy pressed his lips against the blonde's and tugged at his belt buckle. Envy moaned into Edward's mouth as the blonde ran his fingers against his groin. Envy had managed to pull Edward's belt off and had discarded it to the ground. The sin decided to change there positions so that Edward was against the tree. He leaned over so back and whispered into the blonde's ear.

"Now it's time for me to have a little fun with you."

Envy basically ripped Edward's shirt open, but made sure that none of the buttons popped off in the process. The sin got down on his knees and unzipped the blonde's fly. He pulled down his pants along with his boxers. He licked the blonde's shaft teasingly. Edward ran his fingers threw Envy's silky emerald locks. It was slowly becoming harder to breathe. His breath hitched as Envy inserted his shaft into his mouth. He let the back of his headhit ofthe tree trunk as he let out a long moan. Envy ran his hands along Edward's slender hips, causing him to shiver at the touch. Edward couldn't take it anymore and accidentally bucked forward. Envy nearly chocked so he removed the blonde's shaft from his mouth.

"I-I'm sorry. A-Are you okay?"

"It's okay and I'm fine."

Envy came back up and clamed Edward's lips. He decided to finish Edward off with his hand instead. Once he had come, Envy licked away to cum and gave Edward a rough kiss. As he did, the sin unzipped his pants and removed them. Parting form there kiss, Envy gently laid Edward down on a soft patche of grass. He licked his fingers and inserted one of them into entrance. Edward let out a pleasure filled yelp. Envy inserted another, whitchcaused Edward to shifted so he could get comfortable. Once he was, Envy inserted another finger and began to stretch the blonde's tight ring. Edward could feel himself nearing his climax, but he held it. Envy removed his fingers and placed hisshaft atthe blonde's entrance. Edward wrapped his arms around the sins neck as he inserted himself.

"Envy!"

Wrapping his legs around the sins waist, Edward let out loud moans as Envy continued to ram into his spot. Edward completely lost it and came onto Envy's stomach. Not too soon after Envy came as well. He slid out of the smaller body and lay next to him.

"How…how much time until the bell rings?"

"About…ten minutes."

"Good, that gives us enough time to get dressed and rest"

Edward crawled over and pressed his head against the sins chest.

"Do we have to go back?" He said in a whining tone.

"Yes. Besides, they'll be looking for us if we don't. That means the school will call our parents and I'm really notlooking forward to having a talk with Greed about all the little details of my sex life."

Edward chuckled.

"Good point."

* * *

Once seventh period rolled around, Edward was still pretty exhausted. Edward stretched, trying to get his tired muscles to loosen up. He let out a sigh as he removed his shirt and reached into his gym locker. He pulled out his white-T and shorts. 

"Hay Ed!"

"Oh, hi Maes."

"Long time no see. So, what have you been up to lately?"

"Nothing much."

"I didn't see you at lunch today. And I know it's not like you to leave and get your food at some fast-food joint."

"I uh, was with Envy."

A deep blush played across his face.

"Ohhhhhh. You could have just said you'd gotten laid."

His blushed depended.

"You didn't have to say it like that."

"And judging by the slight limp you have, I would have to say that it was pretty damn good."

Edward chuckled. He removed his pants and slipped into his gym uniform.

"Well, we better get going before Armstrong kills us."

* * *

Envy was so bored. Heath was nothing but paper work and long lectures about the importance of healthy foods. The sin was about to fall asleep. 

'_I hope Edward's having more fun then I am.'_

"Alright, now everyone has to take home those notices and get them sighed. If you don't you won't be able to participate in the sexual education part of this class."

Envy slumped over his desk and sighed. This was going to be a long period.

* * *

Tennis was the first sport up. Edward wasn't very fond of the game. Luck for him Armstrong had assisted them each a partner so they would play doubles. Edward was partnered up with Jean. What worried him was who he was up against. Roy.

"The first one to reach 10 wins."

With that said, Armstrong blew on his whistle. The game started and Edward served the ball to the other side. The ball was hit back and forth between the two teams until the score was tied and only one point was needed to win. Edward hit the ball sending it over the net. Roy jumped in and hit it back with as much force as he could right back at Edward. The blonde managed to stop it, just not with his racket, but with his forehead. The ball hit him square in the head sending him backwards. Everyone began to crowd around him.

"Young Elric, are you alright? Speak to me!"

Edward had been knocked unconscious.

"I'll take him to the nurse."

Roy crouched down and picked Edward up and carried him inside.

* * *

Once Edward had woken up, he had a throbbing headache. 

"What the hell happened?"

"I hit you in the head with a tennis ball."

Edward nearly fell out of his bed. He looked over to see Roy sitting in a chair next to his bed. Roy smirked.

"Are you scared Edward?"

Edward looked around and noticed that the nurse was gone.

"Of you, no, of what you might do to me, maybe."

Roy was silent for a moment.

"…I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry for what I did to you. Will you forgive me?"

Edward stared at him for a moment. He then reached over and slapped Roy across the face hard.

"I can never forgive you."

"You son of a-"

"Shut up! I don't wan to hear what you have to say anymore! Just because you say 'I'm sorry', you think I'll just forgive you? How stupid do you think I am?"

"Stupid enough to get raped by me." He smirked again.

"You're nothing more then a sick mother fucking bastard. The first time you raped me I though it was out of love, but it obviously wasn't. The second time I didn't hate you, I just didn't want to be around you. Oh but the third time. What you did to me was unforgivable. I despised you and everything about you. You took away my innocence without even thinking about what it might do to me. You only care about one thing and that was sex. After you got it, you only wanted to cause me pain-"

"Look, you were just-"

"I said shut up! Just shut the fuck up!"

Roy was definitely surprised at Edward's out burst. No one had ever talked to him like that.

"I hate you from the bottom of my heart. I never want to see you again. So, what are you going to do now Roy? Beat me? Hell, you could even rape me again right here. But I don't care, you know why? Because I have someone who loves me and I know whatever you do to me he'll always be there for me."

Edward got up and made his way to the door. Roy just sat there and though to himself for awhile.

* * *

Envy waited by the locker room for Edward. He had caught a few winks last period, so he felt pretty good. Once Edward had emerged from the locker room, he threw his arms around Envy. 

"Did you have a nice day?"

"Alright, and yours?"

"Seventh period was so boring."

"Well, let's go home."

Edward leaned over and whispered into Envy's ear.

"We didn't get any homework, so that means we have the entire afternoon to ourselves."

"You're really kinky you know that."

"I know." He smirked.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter down and one more to go! 

Ed: You made me stand up to Roy.

Envy: Go Ed!

Ed: No go Ed! I could have gotten my ass killed!"

Envy: Well you didn't.

Me: Stop complaining Ed.

Ed: And was with that whole sex scene at the school? We could have been found out! And why do we have so much sex?

Envy: Would you like me to explain it to you?

Ed: Well yeah!

Me: Envy was severally sexual suppressed. So, basically he's getting it whenever he can and you being a kinky little monkey would gladly give him what he wanted.

Ed: …did you call me a monkey.

Me: (shakes head) These are the people I work with.


	18. How Long is Four Years?

A/N: HELLO PEOPLE! THIS IS IT! THE VERY LAST CHAPTER! OH YEAH!

Ed: Yessssss!

Envy: But there's going to be a sequel

Ed: Nooooo!

Me: Yup! That's right! That means more yaoi!

Envy and Ed: YESSSS!

Me: The story is set a couple of years after this one. So you two will be older, but still pretty horny.

Envy and Ed: There's nothing wrong with that!

Me: I didn't say it was.

Envy and Ed: Oh.

Wrath: Am I in it?

Me: Yup.

Wrath: Yes! And Fletcher too?

Me: Yup!

Wrath: YES!

**Warnings:** DarkTigerGirl's bad grammar, language, and goodbye!

* * *

_How Long is Four Years?_

"Lower."

"Here?"

"Yes! Right there!"

"Want me to do it harder?"

"Yes!"

Envy moved his hands down Edward's back, giving him a massage. The blonde was so stiff after gym class. Edward let out a loud moan as Envy hit his sore spot. It had already been two days since school had started and Edward was already so stiff.

"How long is it going to take to switch you out of gym?"

"In two more days."

The sin stopped clenching Edward's muscles and wrapped his arms around his neck. The smile on his face soon faded. He needed to tell Edward something important.

"Ed, I was told last night that I'm-"

"ENVY!"

Both he and Edward were startled by Wrath who was standing in the doorway. His arms were crossed and he had a not so pleasant look on his face.

"What the hell Wrath!"

"Have you no decency to close the door when you're screwing Ed! I could here you two from my room!"

"For your information, I was given Ed a massage!"

"Yeah code word for handjo-"

Before Wrath could get the rest of his sentence, Envy threw a pillow at him.

"That hurt dammit!"

"Then you should learn how to stay out of my room."

"BASTARD!"

Wrath ran over and tackled Envy, prying him off of Edward.

"Wrath calm down!"

"Not until this bastard learns not to mess with me! So I'll tell you Envy's little secret!"

Envy's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh really, Edward I would like to tell you that your boyfriend-"

"Shut up Wrath!"

"Sleeps with a fuzzy teddy dear when you're not around! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"FUCK YOU WRATH!"

Edward was silent for a few moments, until a smile crept across his face. He placed his hands over his mouth to stop himself from snickering. But it didn't help. He began to laugh so hard that he was turning red. Wrath let go of Envy and jumped out of his bed.

"My work here is done."

He walked out of his older brother's room with a very smug look on his face. Envy looked at Edward with a huge blush on his face.

"Oh…god…so…funny…and…so…adorable!"

"You're not making this situation any better."

Edward sat up and whipped away a tear.

"Sorry. I just though it was cute. So what color is it?"

"Yellow. It's just something I hold while you're not around at night." He mumbled.

"Well, I'm here now."

Edward wrapped his arms around the reddened sin and held him close.

"There's nothing in the world that could break use apart."

Envy closed his eyes.

'_I wish that was true.'_

* * *

Lunch the next day was strangely quite between the two. Edward was getting a little uncomfortable. Envy just kept staring off into space, which wasn't like him. Edward was getting rather concerned for him. The sin hadn't really talked to him since first period.

"Envy, is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, it's just that I a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

"…my future."

Edward scooted closer to Envy with his concern growing. The sin sighed and turned to him. What he was about to tell Ed would definitly crush him.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that; I won't be able to be with you after high school."

Edward wasn't sure what to say at this point. He was filled with so many emotions that he couldn't think straight. They couldn't be together? Was he breaking up with him? No, Envy wouldn't do such a thing. Then why would he say something like that?

"W-what do mean?"

"Dante…she…enrolled me in a college that isn't anywhere near here."

"D-did she say which college?"

"No. She just said that it was very excusive and miles away from here…and you."

Edward's eyes began to water. This couldn't be happening. He didn't want to lose Envy, not now. Not when there relationship was so perfect.

"S-so you won't be leaving until the school year is over right?"

"Yeah, but that only a few months away."

Edward couldn't take it anymore. He collapsed into the sins chest and sobbed.

"I won't let you go."

"Ed, we still have time to be together."

"But I can't pretend to be happy knowing full well that at the end of the school year; I won't be able to see you again. And I can't take that."

Envy wrapped his arms around Edward and held him tight. He knew Edward was in pain because he was also. This would be true torture for him.

"It's not forever; it's just for four years."

"That's too long. I can't dare to be away from you for that long."

"I'm so sorry Ed."

Edward cried harder.

"I-It's not your fault and I'm not blaming you."

Edward sat up and whipped away his tears. He then stood up and took Envy by the hand. The sin had a confused look on his face.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To my place."

Envy got up and followed Edward. He wasn't quit sure why Edward was taking him there. But he still followed willingly.

* * *

Once the two had made it the Edward's house, the blonde fumble around in his pocket until he pulled out his key. When the door was open, Edward let Envy up to his room. As soon as the door was closed and locked, Edward began to remove the sins clothes. Envy protested slightly, but then stopped once Ed had pushed him down against his bed. Edward licked and nipped at the sins jaw line. Envy placed his hands underneath the blonde's shirt and ran his rails down his back. Edward inhaled sharply.

"W-what was that for?"

"That was for bringing me to your house, knowing full well that we have a test in fifth period."

Envy smirked once he saw a smile creep across Edward's face.

"But I can't very well do anything about it." He said with a shrug.

Edward laughed a bit. Envy always did know what to say to make him smile. Edward pressed his head against the sins chest again.

"I love you Envy. And I will never love anyone else like I do you"

"Ed, I'll make one last promise to you this year. I promise that I'll come back. When I do we'll be just as happy as we are now."

"I'll keep you to that."

* * *

Edward had fallen on top of Envy. He obviously didn't mind though. Envy closed his eyes for a moment, recalling what Dante had said to him.

**Flashback**

_Envy waited in the kitchen to see what Dante had wanted to tell him. In was in the middle of the night and he was feeling a little groggy. When he was about to get up and leave, in walked the nocturnal bitch. _

"_What do you want? I have a test it the morning, so make it fast."_

"_Envy."_

_She took a set across from him._

"_I believe that you are spending too much time around that little blonde-"_

"_His name is Edward."_

"_Fine then. I believe that you've been spending too much time with 'Edward'. So I'm going to change that."_

"_Why the hell can't you just accept the fact that I'm actually happy?"_

_Dante shook her head._

"_Envy, you may not believe me, but I'm doing this for your best interest. I've enrolled you into college."_

"_That's what you wanted to tell me?"_

"_You won't be attending it in the town. Your college will be miles away from here and away from 'Edward'."_

_Envy was horrified, to say the les, at what his mother had just told him. Why, why, why was she doing this? Envy though his hatred for the woman couldn't get any worse, but it seems that he was wrong. If there was a word deeper then hate, loathe, disgust, then Envy would have used it here._

"_Why must you always make my life a living hell?"_

"_It was the only way I could think of separating you from that boy."_

_Envy just sat there, silent and in utter dismay. _

"…_you frigid bitch."_

_Dante left eye twitched. _

"_Excuse me?"_

"_You heard me. You only care about yourself. You didn't do this for my 'best interest', you did it because you want to get back at me for being gay. Well, guess what mother? I am! G.A.Y gay! And theres nothing you can do about that! No matter how far to take me from Ed, I WILL always love him!"_

_Dante reached over and slapped Envy across his face. No one had ever dared to speak to her in that tone. _

"_You don't love me, you never did. Maybe if you did, you could understand how I feel about Ed."_

_Envy got up and walked out of the kitchen and back into his room._

**Flashback End**

* * *

Envy whished that his mother had a heart. If she did then she would be able to love. She loved nothing. Only herself.Envy looked at the clock and saw that it was only 11:45. He then felt the weigh on top of him shift. Edward cracked his eyes opened and yawed.

"Do you feel any better?"

The blonde nodded. He sat up and stretched, then leaned down, whispering into Envy's ear.

"So, are you still in the mood?"

"Of course."

Edward nibbled on the sin ear, while Envy removed the remaining clothing that had not made it off of there bodies. Edward pressed his lips against the sins and ran his nail down his chest. Envy gasped into Edward's mouth.

"That's just a little pay back."

Envy smirked. He then pinned Edward underneath him and wrapped his fingers around the blonde's shaft. Edward let out a moan as Envy licked his neck.

"Envy." He moaned out in a raspy voice.

Envy smirked again.

"You're getting harder."

Edward wrapped his hands around the sins neck. Envy's lips ghosted across Edward's neck and ended up at his collarbone. Edward bucked up as he came into Envy's hand.

"Envy."

He pressed his lips against the sins once more.

* * *

Meanwhile down stairs, neither Edward nor Envy realized that Edward's father had come home a little early. Hohenheim was about to ask why his son didn't attend the last periods of school, but once he hear the noises coming from his room he decided against it.

'_I'll talk to him in about an hour or so.'_

* * *

Envy inserted another finger into his lover, causing him to raise his hips and let out a loud moan. Envy moved his digits in and out of Edward, making sure he was completely stretched.

"Envy please, I'm about to come."

Envy removed his fingers and inserted his shaft into him. Edward held onto the sin tighter. Envy's motion was slow, making Edward practically beg for him to pound into him. Envy did this until he was sure Edward was about to snap. The sin pushed into Edward, making him snap his head back and moan. Edward cried out and spilled his seed onto Envy. Envy gripped the bed sheets as he also came. He slid out of the smaller body and lay next to him.

"Envy…I love you."

"I love you too Ed."

The blonde nuzzled his cheek against the sins shoulder. He still didn't want Envy to leave. He was still pretty heartbroken about it. But it wasn't Envy's fault. Envy couldn't control what was happening just as much as he could. Edward looked over and saw that he had fallen asleep. Edward smiled and wrapped his arms around him. Envy was the best thing that had happened to him. He owed a lot to Envy. He was the one who had taken him away from the abusive hands of Roy. He was also the one who showed him that he didn't have to alone. Edward leaded over and whimpered into the sins ear.

_I love you Envy and I always will_

* * *

A/N: THAT'S IT! OH MY GOD IT'S OVER! (Starts tearing up)

Envy: I love you to Edo!

Ed: (Hug Envy tight)

Wrath: It's over, but oh well.

Al: Hi Nii-san!

Ed: HOLLY HELL! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!

Al: I still am. I'm a ghost! (Waves hands in mystical way)

Ed: …I'll buy that.

Envy: Have guess what? If I get married to Ed, you'll be my little brother!

Wrath: Hay! What about me?

Envy: Huh? Oh you'll have a brother too.

Ed: Wait…marriage?

Envy: Yup! Let's go!

(Grabs Ed and runs off to get married)

Me: Send me a postcard you two!

Wrath: Review please! For this is the final chapter!


End file.
